MMPRJLA revised
by C.A. Turner
Summary: New retellings and new allies the MMPRJLA universe revisited
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** MMPR and all related items courtesy Saban, yadda, yadda, yadda. JLA and all related characters courtesy DC comics, blah, blah, blah. Writer's Note: 1. Since I am writing this as my first MMPR/DCU story, I made some changes to the Ranger's history, mainly that in this, There has been no Power Transfer, and no Ninja competition. Thus : Rocky, Adam, and Tanya (another change) do not appear until Kat makes her 1st appearance. 2. There is a 7th Ranger, a purple one, named Samantha. 3. This is not the official DC universe. 4. Special Thanks to Shadow Ranger for giving a new spin on this. I have used this for the 1st 2 stories in this revamp, soon to include the Charmed Ones(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe). Where the print for the eagle in flight over old glory came from, I forget. Someone please email me and let me know._

From Heroes to Legends  
by: Carl Turner

The alarms in the Command Center were sounding off, bringing the citadel to full alert, as Alpha 5, Zordon's robotic right hand, shifted from one position to the next, trying to locate the source of the problem.

"ZORDON!" the android sputtered, "Where are you? we've got real trouble now! A group of Tengas and Putties..."

"Calm down, Alpha. It's not the first time that Rita and Zedd have attacked, although with this one, they are really starting to get bolder. I'll..." Zordon started.

"It's not Rita or Zedd!" Alpha explained.

That got his attention. If they weren't in charge, who was? "Alpha, identify their leader."

"Ay-yi-yi, they're humans, Zordon! The computer identifies them as common earth criminals known as the Cheetah, the Riddler, Two-Face, Brainiac, Felix Faust, Major Force, Doctor Light..."

Zordon looked grimmer than usual. "Hmmm. I believe you will find these are more than common criminals. I have been monitoring Earth transmissions for a while now, and those are some of the Justice League's worst enemies."

"But, how did they get control of both the putties and the tengas, Zordon?"

"I do not know, but if the putties and Tengas are with them, I suspect a very foul alliance has been formed with these humans. This can only mean true disaster. Contact the Power Rangers immediately!"

At that moment, Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart were helping a new science teacher, Andrea Thomas, get settled into her new surroundings.

"This is a major change from Lockspur. I hope I can fit in," Andrea told the two young students.

"Man, science is gonna totally jam this year!" Zack assured her. He wasn't an academic, like Billy, but he appreciated that science was more than difficult equations, and could, with the right teacher, be fun.

"I wish I was in your class. Zack's right, you make science totally cool! Billy is so lucky to have you as his teacher," Kimberly spoke.

"From what I hear, you two are already in fine shape in your science classes," Andrea told them. She was about to say something else when two alarms went off. One was the signal for the Power Rangers, the other...

"Sorry, but we better be going, Ms. Thomas. Prior commitment," Kimberly told her.

"Go ahead, I have an important errand to run myself, I'll see you later." Andrea told them. With that, Zack and Kimberly raced down the hall into a deserted lobby. "We read you Zordon, go ahead," Kimberly whispered.

Zordon's voice boomed, "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center right away. This is vital."

Zack whispered, "We're on it, Zordon." Soon, he and Kimberly faded into black and pink light and shot out of the school.

Soon, the two Rangers were joined by Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston. Zordon spoke, "Rangers, behold the viewing globe. The world's worst supervillains have joined forced with Rita and Zedd. Whatever they have planned, it can be no good for the world."

Trini spoke up, "We have to stop them now, but why have they come together like this?"

"That's something we have to find out as soon as possible," Jason told her. "Guys, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

MASTODON!

PTERODACTYL!

TRICERATOPS!

SABER TOOTH TIGER!

TIGERZORD!

STEGOSAURUS!

TYRANNOSAURUS!

In a flash, the seven Rangers teleported into downtown Angel Grove. The Cheetah and another villain, Felix Faust, were about to lay waste to the entire area.

In his guise as the White Ranger, Tommy bellowed, "Hey, grandpa! Drop it! Don't make this any harder on you than it already is!"

Faust sneered, "Well, if it isn't the next generation of Teen Titans! Sorry, kiddies, you may defeat stupid monsters, but were' too much for you to handle. You can't beat us. You've already lost!"

Red Ranger snorted, "Wanna bet, has-beens?"

The Black Ranger yelled, "Come on guys, let's put these geezers back in the Old Villains' Home where they belong!"

"Oh really?" Cheetah snarled. "Putties, Tengas, ATTACK!"

But the Rangers made short work of the creatures. The Yellow Ranger spoke up, "You're next, kitty! Behave, and you may even get a saucer of milk!"

"Sorry, kid, I prefer mice. Ranger mice, to be precise. Shall we, Felix, hmm," Cheetah growled as she and Faust attacked the Rangers. Unfortunately, the creeps had the Rangers at their mercy. "So long, kiddies," Cheetah started.

"Oh really? WE DON'T THINK SO!" a voice behind her shouted.

Cheetah and Faust turned to see who they were facing, and both said the same two words before getting a right to the jaw. "OH, NO!"

Wonder Woman and Isis looked at the villains in disgust. "Picking on kids. What's next, kicking kittens?" Isis griped.

The evil twosome said six words in reply: "WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU TWO!"

"No one," Wonder Woman smiled. "We decided to crash. Oh, and speaking of crashes...," and then promptly threw the Cheetah into a tree and just proceeded to beat the living hell out of her. Meanwhile, Isis showed Faust just who was the better sorcerer. She shot him into the air like a cannon. Joining him, she grabbed him, and sent him screaming back to the ground, where Wonder Woman had just sent the Cheetah into orbit. The two fiends collided in mid-air and crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Isis walked over to the unconscious teens. "Are you all right?"

Jason was the first to recover from the attack. Looking a the two sleeping villains, he said, "I know we didn't do that."

Isis gets this funny look on her face was bells go off in her head. She thinks to herself, "Jason? No, it can't be," before forcing her thoughts to return to the business at hand.

Kimberly (Pink Ranger) had the same idea, asking, "What were those two creepazoids doing here?"

"They, along with several other super villains, every one too dangerous to be allowed to run riot, have joined forces with your Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Our sources told us they're planning to destroy several cities throughout the United States, causing chaos that Rita & Zedd can use to their advantage.

"What do they get out of it?" Trini asked the heroines.

"Rita made contact with an intermediary, someone who could bankroll the whole operation, but we're not sure who he is yet. She offered him what he wanted, and he promised them what they wanted. I don't think they realize what those 2 have in store, but if their plans succeed, the future of America, maybe the world, is in severe jeopardy. We need your help, Power Rangers. Will you join forces with us?" Wonder Woman asked.

The Rangers quickly conferred with each other, and soon had their answer. "YOU GOT IT!"

In hours, they were at the JLA's satellite HQ. Batman briefed everyone on what he had discovered in his investigation. "Basically, none of these people have the financial resources, leadership, or brainpower to pull this off. And we know they're not acting alone. Fortunately, some of them have never heard of covering their tracks, and we traced the money back to it's source. Five guesses who is funding this whole cataclysmic endeavor?"

The Flash mused, "That of course being..."

"Lex Luthor. He is the only one with the money to pull something like this off, and pull together this type of talent. Needless to say, he's the brains behind this," Batman told everyone.

Billy (Blue Ranger) was understandably puzzled. "I heard Luthor was a humanitarian and a benefactor to various organizations that do nothing but help people. Why would he be involved in this hellish scheme?"

Superman told Billy, "The philanthropist, benefacting, humanitarian is just a snow job. This man is a completely ruthless, conniving sleaze who would do anything to expand his power base."

"He probably has some double cross in mind." Batman added. "At the very least he has buildings with hefty insurance figures in each of the targeted cities. So long as the plans get to the destruction stage, he stands to make a fortune."

Hawkman then told everyone, "We have less than 29 hours to stop this plan from ever coming to reality."

"If we're going to be truly effective in stopping their plans, we'd best split into smaller teams," Wonder Woman told them. "The Pink and Black Rangers are with me in Boston."

"Red Ranger, you're with myself and Robin in Gotham," Batman told him.

"Yellow Ranger, you come with Hawkwoman and me to Chicago," Hawkman replied.

"Flash, Green Lantern, and myself will take Angel Grove," Tommy told them plainly.

"Isis, the Purple Ranger, and I will head for L.A.," Black Canary told everyone.

Superman spoke, "That leaves Metropolis for the Blue Ranger and myself. Let's get going."

Boston has had a history of important events. The Boston Tea Party was remembered as one of the key events in America's road to independence. More recently, though, it was the city Wonder Woman had called home for the first six years of her life in man's world. Now, she and two of the Power Rangers had come to save the city from Poison Ivy and Bloodsport.

"Ooooooh, where do we start first, what do we do first?" Poison Ivy snickered.

"How about 'Surrender peacefully,' how's that for an option?"

The criminals turned, surprised that they had been interrupted. Surprise turned to annoyance when they noticed it was Wonder Woman, along with 2 of the Power Rangers.

"Hello, Ivy. Anything to say before we put an end to this? You know, it's going to end in either of 2 ways: you can surrender, and go back to jail, or…we can knock you two into next week."

Poison Ivy growled, "You really know how to kill a party WW, you know that?"

Bloodsport shouted, "Let's just blast them to hell! All three of them!"

Bloodsport immediately began blasting away at the three with a mega-cannon he had transported from somewhere, but Wonder Woman was ready. She promptly deflected each shot right back at him with her bracelets while Zack aimed his Cosmic Cannon at the creep's weapon and fired, destroying the death-dealing item. Another shot destroyed his transportation belt, taking away any weapon access he had. One that was taken care of, Zack did a flying kick, right to Bloodsport's jaw, knocking him out.

Kimberly, meanwhile, avoided any and all of Poison Ivy's attacks with chemicals, or whatever, simply by ducking and dodging, avoiding the botanical vixen, and when the time was right, she grabbed her by the wrist, and slammed her into the base of the Paul Revere statue, revealing a hefty 200 pounds of plastique.

"Wonder Woman, the bomb's here!" Pink Ranger shouted.

In seconds, the Amazing Amazon was there, wrapping the statue with her magic lasso. Then, using her superstrength, she hurled it up into the stratosphere. Zack took aim at the statue with his Cannon, as did Kimberly with her Battle Bow, and when it was high enough, both fired, safely detonating the threat high above the city where it could harm no one. Kimberly told the others that she found the real statute, hidden in a storage chamber, with so many items covering it, no one would be the wiser.

"Smooth move, we saved Boston!" Zack cheered.

"All right, we did it!" Kimberly screamed.

Wonder Woman was more cautious. "Let's hope our friends are just as successful."

Gotham was, and always has been, a city that has seen better days. Caught in the grip of constant crime, violence, terror and despair, it's no wonder that hope is a truly rare commodity in this city. It is this reason that only Gotham City could have given birth to the Batman. Now he, Robin, and Jason, the Red Ranger, had to find the Scarecrow, the Riddler, and sixty canisters of deadly fear gas.

"I never thought I'd actually be in here," Jason marveled. But only for a second. Compared to the Command Centre, it was nothing special, but to actually stand in the fabled Batcave...the novelty didn't last long.

"Knowing the Scarecrow's insane desire to put everyone in a state of total fear, it's most likely they would want to disperse the gas at an extremely large gathering, but where? That's what we had to find out, and soon," Batman spoke.

Robin wondered, flicking through a list, "Hmm...plenty of targets. Let's see… Rock concert... Electronics and computer exhibit... boat show... football game... man, it could be anywhere!"

"Wait a minute, why didn't I think of this before? Isn't there supposed to be a MAJOR Martial Arts exhibition here in Gotham in 45 minutes?" Jason asked. Batman nodded, but Robin looked puzzled. "If Rita & Zedd are behind this, that's where they'll target!"

Batman nodded, "Of course. Every martial artist in Gotham will be there, not to mention every school in the country will be sending representatives plus differing masters of each discipline."

"That has to be it!" Jason announced with certainty.

Robin accessed the internet, bringing up the advert for the exhibition, then shouted, "We need to get to…got it! The Mazzuchelli Auditorium!"

In fifteen minutes, they had arrived at the auditorium.

"Spread out, and most importantly, find those canisters!" Batman yelled.

Jason teleported into the rafters above the seating area, and discovered the Riddler attaching twenty canisters to the ventilation systems. "Hey, puny boy! Turn around!" Red Ranger yelled.

"So, Red Ranger, is it? I've got one for you. Why are you like a baby carp?" Jason was confused. "Because you're small-fry." He then swung his cane at the Red Ranger, who easily ducked out of the way, and then used his Power Sword to cut the pipes that connected the canisters to the ventilation system.

Red Ranger shouted, as he moved to block the criminal's escape, "Hey, Riddler, I've got one for you. What's the difference between a lawyer and you?"

Riddler asked, "What?"

Jason slugged him in the jaw, straining to prevent too much power from entering the blow, knocking out the criminal, saying, "You see, a lawyer goes before the bars of Justice... and you're going behind them."

Meanwhile, Robin encountered several Putties at the ticketbooth, along with twenty more canisters of fear gas. After kicking his way into the booth, he remembered what Jason told him about their "Z" spot. He waded into the putties, taking them out with ease, then simply disconnected the canisters.

Both soon got in touch with Batman, who found the remaining twenty under the stage. After disconnecting the valves, he confronted the Scarecrow, who taunted the Dark Knight with "A little present from me to you, Batman!" he sneered, tossing a plastic skull at him.

As always, Batman was prepared, snatching the skull out of the air and throwing it back at the Master of Fear. Emitting fumes, the skull had soon enveloped Scarecrow, who began to hallucinate images of bats, robins, and tyrannosauruses, ripping him apart. The images ended when Batman knocked him out, saying, "That's my present, Scarecrow!" Robin and Jason joined him with news that they had stopped their foes, and that Wonder Woman, Zack, and Kimberly had been successful with their mission. Batman said, "That's good to know. Contact Hawkman."

Chicago has been known by many names, the Windy City chief among them. Although not as bad as Gotham, Chicago is still loaded with crime, bigotry, and strife. The city gained two guardian angels four years ago, by the names of Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Today, they and the Yellow Ranger must stop Major Force and Two-Face.

"They're holding the entire city commission hostage. They are demanding $45,000,000 in unmarked bills," Hawkman told them.

Trini spoke up, "They're dreaming. No way are we going to let them get that."

"I agree. Let's attack from both high and low," Hawkman told them. "Hawkwoman, loan the Yellow Ranger your wings and anti-grav belt. You can take these Tengas on ground level. We'll attack them on high."

As Hawkman and Trini shot into the sky, Hawkwoman went after Two-face and his group of Tenga terrorists. The dual demon taunted, "Looky, looky. The bird-lady without her wings. Let's put the dear woman out of her misery, shall we?" But they quickly learned that day never, ever underestimate an angry Thanagarian woman, with or without wings.

After making short work of the Tengas, she went after Two-Face, saying, "Yoo-hoo, half and half, guess what," giving him a flying kick to the jaw the minute he whirled around. "Moron," Hawkwoman smirked as she tied him to a chair securely, then went to check the hostages, to make sure they were okay.

Hawkman and Trini, meanwhile, soared down onto the Tengas and Major Force on the roof of city hall. Trini had come up with a very risky plan. "Suppose I draw their fire. While they're busy with me, you can take these creeps out of commission."

Hawkman told her, "Good idea, only I'll draw their attention. Use my Gravitron pistol if you have to." With that, he swooped down low and took out the Tengas, leaving only six left to aid Major Force.

While Hawkman confused them all, Trini used her Dyna Daggers and Gravitron pistol to disrupt the head villain, in effect, temporarily canceling his powers. He whirled to discover the Yellow Ranger swooping down upon him, but he really couldn't do anything; It was too late for him. Using full power, Trini knocked him out.

"Yeah, we did it!" Trini yelled.

Hawkman spoke into his signal device, "Hawkwoman, how did you do?"

"Nailed them. Those losers are history!" she yelled.

If Gotham was a city of crime, struggle, and general unhappiness, then Angel Grove is the exact opposite in every aspect. Crime was low, the economy was strong, and the only kind of trouble it usually receives comes from the husband and wife trouble team of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, but that is more than enough. These two have caused the White Ranger and his fellow Rangers more than enough grief to no end. But this time, with the help of the Flash and Green Lantern, he intends to put a permanent end to their plans. Doctor Light aided them by slowly removing the light from Angel Grove. They had an earth based HQ which our heroes had discovered.

"I'll take care of Light, you take care of Rita and Zedd!" Tommy yelled.

As Light tried to steal the rest of the light from the city, Tommy burst through the door, scattering Putties and Tengas in his wake, making Doctor Light furious. "So, the teen superhero wants to try to stop me, does he? Well..." But before he could do anything, Tommy leaped out of his vision field, landed behind him, and snatched his gadget-laden belt, returning Angel Grove's light and power in the processes.

"Hi!" Tommy snorted and gave him a quick right hook. Quickly recovering, and having no stomach for physical confrontation, the cowardly crook began to run, crying for mercy. Tommy simply teleported in front of him and yelled, "BOO!" Light fainted. White Ranger groaned, "Green Lantern was right about you. You are a complete wus."

Rita and Zedd soon discovered that their putties, Tengas, and various other creatures were being taken out by a blur of red light. "How,... who... what... OF COURSE! THE FLASH! STOP HIM NOW! GOLDAR!" Rita bellowed at her simian right-hand man, who leaped into the battle, sword at ready, but the sad truth of the matter was, Goldar never had a chance. The Flash simply ran circles around him, creating an incredible updraft, sucking him up into it, sending him 95 feet into the air, and then simply stopped. Completely disoriented, Goldar hit the ground with an amazing CRASH, causing shockwaves in the immediate area.

"Had enough, you overgrown Wizard of Oz reject? Winged Wussy?" the Scarlet Speedster taunted.

"Big deal, Speedster. You took out Goldar. Rita and myself are another matter entirely. No, prepare for your end!" Zedd shouted angrily. Just as they were aiming their staffs, a green claymore smashed them out of their hands, destroying them instantly.

"NO!" Rita screamed.

"YEAH! I am the coolest!" Green Lantern laughed.

"Right, and I'm Cindy Crawford!" Flash said jokingly.

"I'll ask for your autograph later, Miss Crawford." Green Lantern chuckled while trapping the terrible twosome in green electric chairs created from his Power Ring, proceeding to hit them both in their faces with ring-created creme pies. The Flash took one look at the once-powerful villains and snickered, "Low class finish, GL."

As Tommy joined them with the unconscious Doctor Light, Green Lantern responded, "Yeah, well kiss my ring, buddy!" Tommy couldn't help but laugh as these two continued to rag on each other.

In the past three years alone, Los Angeles has had it's share of unwelcome attention and controversy. Race relations fragile at best, the city is constantly on the verge of exploding into an all-out war zone. Hopefully, the Purple Ranger, Black Canary, and Isis can stop that from happening by catching Killer Frost and Count Viper, who are trying to completely ruin any peace left between it's inhabitants.

Frost was spreading lies in downtown L.A., trying to stir up racial unrest. "Once again, the pigs in charge don't want you to receive your fair share, and keep you in no position to get ahead. They don't want you to ever in a a..." Frost was spewing, when she was hit with an intense blast of searing heat, connecting solidly, and knocking her off her podium. Quickly recovering, Frost discovered Isis and the Purple Ranger standing over her, disgusted. "Neither of you can stop me. It has begun."

Isis look at her and growled, "And now, it's going to end. you lose."

"NO! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! FOLLOW ME, MY..." Frost started, as she tried to cover downtown L.A. in a blanket of killing ice.

This was cut short by Samantha, who shot two concessive blasts of heat from her Sonic Slings, followed by a roundhouse, takedown kick from the Purple Ranger. Angrily, Samantha grabbed her and yelled, "Why in the hell are you trying to ignite a race war?"

Knowing she had lost, Frost said, "I was paid by Lexcorp to start a race war to generate negative publicity against Los Angeles bad industries and damage the city's financial and social bases."

"You nearly destroyed a city for the sake of commerce? My God, what sort of scum are we dealing with here?" a disgusted Samantha growled.

Isis told her young companion, "The type who won't be around much longer, if we have anything to say about it."

In a high-rent district of L.A., Count Viper had just chalked it all up to a loss, and was just about to cut his losses, and hit the road, when he was hit by a sonic blast. Looking up, he saw Black Canary standing before him. Angrily, she kicked him in the ground, then promptly began to slam him around the office, finally kicking him almost out of the tenth-story window, screaming, "YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH! You take away jobs, homes, family, and virtually, freedom from people because of the color of their skin, trying to start a race riot all in the name of the mighty dollar? GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T THROW YOUR DAMN ASS TO THE STREET!"

Samantha told her, "I'll give you a reason. He's not worth it. Let the police deal with it."

Metropolis is thriving in any and all aspects. Although it too has it's fair share of crime, unrest, poverty, and other social ills, these are significantly lower, due to her No. 1 citizen, Superman. Today, the caped boy scout, as Batman has called him a few times, and the Blue Ranger must stop Brainiac from destroying the downtown business district, and put a permanent end to the architect of the entire scheme, Lex Luthor.

"So far, I've stopped at least ten executives from jumping to their deaths, but how in the... OF COURSE! MIND CONTROL!" Billy shouted.

"Why not? Makes sense. He commands them to give Luthor power of attorney, giving him control of their companies, then has them leap to their deaths! Diabolical! But we're putting a stop to this.. RIGHT NOW!" Superman shouted.

"I'll get started by running a trace of the brainwaves," Billy told him. "Bingo! They're coming from Luthor's world headquarters. Time to interrupt his brainwave items," Blue Ranger spoke up.

Once the brainwave blocker activated, Billy and Superman put a stop to Brainiac's henchmen, then made short work of the fiend himself, finally destroying Brainiac's mind control device. "Now for the creep who set this whole scheme in motion," Billy smiled.

Superman added, "As your friend Jason would say, 'Let's do it!'"

Like before, with Count Viper, Lex Luthor knew the JLA and their young allies had beaten them, but next time, no one would stop his schemes, he thought. However, this would be the last time for a long time. His secretary was shouting, "Wait, you two can't go in there..." to no avail.

In seconds, the heavy, oaken doors were broken down and Superman and Billy strode into his office.

"Most people knock." Lex remarked, giving no outward indication that their arrival had concerned him.

"We've finally got you, Luthor! You're going to be in jail for a long time," Superman grinned.

"For what, exactly?" Lex asked.

"Conspiracy to destroy several cities across the United States, for starters… along with funding records, transfers from your accounts to dummy corporations…"

"I'm sorry, there must be some confusion. I'm sure if there was such a conspiracy, that I have no part in it. Plus: LexCorp is always on the lookout for new investments. If those businesses are illegal, then I'll need to speak to my lawyers forthwith. In future, they'll have to double check all investments; you just can't trust anyone these days." Lex answered.

"We also have your co-conspirators…"

"You expect the police to take the word of a few thugs over that of a legitimate businessman? Who are these felons?" Luthor asked, then smiled as Superman listed off the captured criminals. "All known super criminals, known for, among other things, lying to the courts. Their word will never be enough to convict me."

"By the time we're done, we'll have much more than that. Computer records, for example…" Billy started.

Luthor began "Hold it, young man. Despite his belief to the contrary, Super Ham is not a police officer, and nor are you…"

"We are, however, U.S. Marshals. It seems that they've been looking into your dealings for some time now. Before you ask, we've been sworn in, and we DO have a warrant. As I was saying…computer records, plus the testimony of one Martha Stewart, whom you tried to defraud out of her company." Billy smiled underneath his helmet, as he walked to the terminal, and downloaded everything they needed onto a cd rom disc. "We'll just leave a copy of that for the police."

"You still can't prove a thing, you sanctimonious..." Luthor started, but was soon interrupted by the Blue Ranger.

"You were so certain that you would ascertain a victorious expedition that you failed to protect your past indescrepancies and peccadilloes."

Superman snickered "In case you were wondering what that was, he said…"

Luthor bellowed, "I know what this young arrogant berk said!"

"You were so sure your scheme would be such a windfall for you that you didn't cover your crooked ass! We uncovered schemes that go all the way back to the Nixon Administration, and this time, you can't con your way out of any of it. Your fakery ends with us, and since the police are here, I'll just let them in so they can do their job." The Man of Steel grinned.

Billy added, "It's all over, Luthor, and by the way, get used to prison. You're going to be there for a long time."

Despite his loss, he consoled himself with the fact that he would not serve any jail time, thanks to his legal team. However, he still could not resist a parting shot:

"Superman, where do I send the bill for that door?"

One month later, all seven Power Rangers were teleported to the JLA satellite, and then to the moon, where a new fortress was installed when Rita and Zedd's castle used to be. Wonder Woman told them, "This will be our secondary headquarters, the WatchTower. We figured that you'd better get used to the place, especially if you accept our invitation."

Zack as the first to react, "Invitation? For what... OH, MY GOD! Are you kidding?"

"We're not kidding. We would like for all of you to join the JLA," Batman said.

Hawkman asked, "Well, how about it?"

"Jammin'! This is a major groove!" Zack shouted.

"This is so totally awesome!" Kimberly cheered.

"Count me in!" Trini yelled.

"This is fantastic. Count me in, too!" Tommy shouted.

"All right, I'm in!" Jason howled.

"Outrageous!" Samantha shrieked.

"This is most prodigious!" Billy chimed.

"Zordon told us of the three rules that you must follow as Power Rangers. We'll uphold these as well, and provide all of you access to any and all JLA files as well. Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Jason, Samantha and Billy, welcome to the JLA!" Superman smiled.

As the other Rangers got accustomed to the HQ, Jason was deep in thought about this new situation they were in. Were they ready for this, could they handle such a responsibility? Thinking to himself, he said, -We will be up for the challenge. It might take a while, but we'll be an asset to the Justice League.

Hereby elects :

Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) Samantha Dean (Purple Ranger) Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger)

Collectively known as…

The Power Rangers

to membership for life-- with all privileges and gratuities including the signal device(s) and possession of the special keys which permit access to the teleporters which provide entry to the satellite-sanctuary and the WatchTower, and the libraries, laboratories, weapons range, armory, conference rooms, and souvenir rooms of both headquarters.

It is also resolved that :

The Power Rangers

shall receive a special commendation for their assistance on this case file-named:

Deadly Alliances


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **If I said that the Rangers were mine, Saban would have me killed. Same goes for Wonder Woman, JLA, and DC Comics, as well as Xena, Gabrielle, and MCA/Universal. TIME TRAVEL WARNING! There is definitely time travel involved in this tale, and before you ask, no, the Rangers and Wonder Woman do NOT go back in time. Possibility of culture shock for Xena and Gabrielle. Don't say you weren't warned. End sequence paraphrased from 'There She Is, Miss Amphipolis.'_

Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers  
by: Carl Turner

The Angel Grove Museum of Ancient History was known for its exhibitions and had once again attracted a huge crowd with its latest display piece: the Xena scrolls. Of course the tales of the heroic warrior princess who had supposedly turned from ruthless follower of Ares to noble protector of the innocent had captured the interest of Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan, all heroes in their own rights, and Wonder Woman, in her guise as Diana Prince; the Avenging Amazon had expressed a keen interest in learning more about the scrolls, especially given her heritage.

"I can't believe how packed the place is. You almost have to make a reservation just to get in the door!" Trini commented after noticing how long the line was.

"Yeah, I'm really bummin' about it! My cousin went to see the exhibition in LA, and said it was awesome. I've heard all about those scrolls, and wanted to check 'em out for myself!" Zack frowned.

Diana was optimistic about the situation. "You know, we've still got two more days before they leave Angel Grove. Maybe tomorrow there won't be so many crowds."

Any reply was interrupted by an unwanted pack of clay-brains.

Kimberly snarled, "Putties! I knew this day was gonna go from bad to worse! Well, let's take these potheads out!"

As the four started to fight the putties, Trini noted that one of them took out a strange jewel and threw it away from the fight. "Careful, gang! Looks like we may be getting more grief!" The jewel then started to glow, then exploded into a weird doorway of light.

Zack had a pretty appropriate response. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN THING!"

Meanwhile... (about 2000 or so years ago)

Two women were grousing about their most recent adventure.

"I don't care if the end result is total warfare! I will never, I mean NEVER, EVER AGAIN go undercover in a beauty contest! NEVER!" Xena snarled.

"Well, you gotta admit, it was a lot different than our usual tales of danger and catastrophe," Gabrielle told her.

"True. I usually don't dress like a tramp or act like a total IDIOT! I HATE pageants! Four days watching pigheaded warlords and a bunch of underdressed overdeveloped BIMBOS in a BEAUTY CONTEST? NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Uh, Xena? What is that glow in front of us?" Gabrielle whispered.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a passageway of some sort. In any case, we won't find out what that is standing here. Let's go!"

Kimberly had her hands full with three putties when...

SYEEEEEYAH!

When she looked up, a woman in a brown leather outfit with an odd-looking breast-plate was making short work of the claybrains. "What sort of creatures are these things? More importantly, where are we?" the woman asked.

"Angel Grove, California. Where did you think you were?" Kimberly asked impatiently.

"Celaphonia... wait? What is 'California?'" the mystery woman replied.

Kimberly was amazed that her companion didn't seem to know about her surroundings. In fact, she seemed to be downright out of place. On a hunch, she asked, "What year do you think this is?" The answer she got...

"14."

"Actually, you're 1982 years off. It's 1996, and, I may be way off base here, but you just traveled through time, probably through that portal thing over there," Kimberly explained as best as she could.

Xena interrupted, "Let's worry about all that later, how do you stop these...?"

"Putties. Hit 'em in the 'Z.' That usually does the trick," Kimberly finished.

"GABRIELLE! Hit these... putties... on that spot marked 'Z.' Don't give them any opening, anywhere!" the Warrior Princess yelled to her partner, who was helping Trini finish off her group of the putties.

"Persistent creeps, aren't they?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. For brainless creatures, they can really test your patience," Trini told her.

Meanwhile, Zack and Diana were slamming putties together. "Man, we're gonna have to recycle way too much clay after this!" Zack grumbled.

"Getting back to the issue at hand, I believe our two new allies came from that portal, or gateway, or whatever that is, probably intended to send us somewhere. Three guesses as to who sent it," Diana quipped.

"Easy. Rita and Zedd. Odds are, it would have been a one-way trip, knowing those two. Now what?" Zack asked.

Gabrielle spoke up then. "Xena, it looks like we went through some kind of time portal and wound up in 1982 years in the future! Now, how are we supposed to get back home to our own time?"

A stunned Trini gasped, "Xena?"

"I was when I woke up this morning. You?"

"Trini Kwan. It's an honor to... HEADS UP! MORE PUTTIES!"

Zack bellowed, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! Let's finish these things! Kim, Trini, shall we go to work?

"Let's do it!"

"Let's kick some putty!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"On that note, time I got into my working clothes," Diana shouted, reaching into dimensional space to get her Magic Lasso. Billy had created a special vibration to change whatever clothing she was wearing into her Wonder Woman armor. "Time to finish this. Black Ranger?"

"In the groove, ready to move!"

"Pink Ranger?"

"Let's smash these clay pots!"

"Yellow Ranger?"

"Powered up and ready!"

The six warriors quickly went to work, Xena quickly kicking and punching as skillfully as any of the Rangers. Trini noticed that she could probably give both Jason and Tommy a run for their money, maybe even give Batman a real workout. Xena noticed that all of her new friends were very adapt at fighting, especially Trini. In almost record time, the putties were completely trashed.

"Now that those are out of the way, let's see about getting you home to your own timeframe." Trini said. "I assume that the portal is still over..."

"Uh, guys?" Kimberly interrupted. "The portal is gone."

"I guess they did intend for us to have a one way trip," Wonder Woman finished.

"Our one way home is GONE? I do NOT believe this! There must be a certain group of gods who have it in for us!" Gabrielle shouted.

By this time, the Rangers had demorphed. Trini suggested, "Maybe Zordon could create a time portal that could get you back to your own time period. We'll need this though," as she picked up the diamond-like substance.

"Well, it's worth a try, anyway," Wonder Woman added.

At the Command Center, Alpha 5 was examining the jewel while Zordon told them, "Since the Chronogen is magical in nature, I can recharge its energy to full, it will take quite a while, however, given the amount of time energy that Rita had used to keep herself young, and the temporal distance than the two of you have crossed to get here."

"Chronogem?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"Yes. The chronogem, in addition to being able to create temporal portals anywhere, past or future, it also can keep the wielder eternally young. Beautiful, however, is another matter. Because Rita is evil, quite naturally, she will get ugly, no matter what. If, let's say, Trini held it, not only would she stay young, she would still be beautiful, even after 50,000 years," Zordon revealed.

"That could put a lot of plastic surgeons out of business," Zack joked.

"We also know now how it came to run low on energy. Rita using it for almost 10,000 years, and it still didn't do a damn thing for her! Talk about greedy!" was Wonder Woman's response.

"What do Gabrielle and I do in the meantime?" Xena asked.

"Well, since you both won't remember anything about this little time trip except us, it really won't do any harm for them to explore our world," Zordon spoke up.

By now, Gabrielle was totally confused. "How different could your world be from ours."

Trini told her, "You'd be surprised. A lot can and has changed in over 1982 years."

Within 27 minutes, Xena and Gabrielle discovered just how much different the world was from what they knew. Neither were used to the concepts of electricity, indoor plumbing, (after all, it had been almost 2000 years), cable and satellite TV, clothing stores, music stores, telephones, restaurants, and just about everything else. Kimberly tried to explain the concept of shopping malls.

"You mean people actually build places for trading and selling? What a world this is!" Xena marveled.

Kimberly was dumbfounded. "Maybe this isn't the time to explain credit cards just yet."

"Credit cards?" Gabrielle asked.

"Never mind. Maybe later." It was at this point that Kimberly noticed something about Xena's armor, mostly the design and texture, reminding her of a family heirloom. "My family has this item I think dates back to your era. Maybe you can tell me all about it."

"My mom said it was almost 2000 years old," Kimberly told Xena. They were now at Kim's house, examining a ring that was ancient in design. "She said it involved one of my ancestors who was saved by... NO WAY! She was about to become a sacrifice of some weird deity."

"...Of Fertility. A couple of days ago, Gabrielle and I rescued a young woman from some sicko tribal priest, who also seemed to get a form of sick joy out of the whole thing," Xena replied.

Kimberly whispered, "If it weren't for you, I might not even be here. Hey, I owe you a major thank you!"

"My pleasure. By the way, what is a 'Power Ranger?'" Xena asked.

"Power Rangers protect the Earth from total turkeys like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and lately, some earthbound scum, Brainiac comes to mind. As for how we became Power Rangers, well..." Kimberly started, when Diana, Zack, Trini, and Gabrielle came in, along with Tommy Oliver, who had just heard about his teammate's recent run-in with the putties, and was completely blown away with his first glimpse of Xena.

After being brought up to date by Kimberly, Tommy asked, "How long do you think you'll be here in this timeframe?"

Xena truthfully answered, "I wish I knew. To tell you the truth, it depends on your friend Zordon. As for your world, it moves a little too fast for me."

"Too fast for you? Shall we talk truly ironic here. We don't exactly live the quiet life ourselves, either," Gabrielle smirked.

"Kimberly was telling me all about the Power Rangers. How old are you, and how did you become these super teens?" Xena asked.

"17," Zack told her.

"I'm 17, too," Kimberly chimed in.

"18 here," Trini spoke.

"19," Tommy said.

Trini piped up, "The others are 18, 19, and 18, and wait 'til you meet them."

"As for how we became Power Rangers, it all started when a really ugly, evil creature from the pits of hell, named Rita Repulsa, escaped from her dungeon can-cell. She then started her plans to destroy the planet," Kimberly told her.

"That was when Zordon first chose Trini, Kim, me, Jason, and Billy to become Rangers. Rita's kept us hopping ever since," Zack finished.

"Two months after that, Rita capture me, and made me her evil Green Ranger. The Rangers were able to break the spell, and I've been with them ever since, first as the Green Ranger, then, when my powers were gone, as the White Ranger," Tommy added.

"Samantha made the scene three weeks later after that. Rita tried to do the same thing to her, but Zordon had gotten to the Purple Power Coin before she did, and rescued her from a putty ambush. She then accepted the Coin, and became the Purple Ranger, and the seventh member of the team," Trini finished.

"And only one week ago, all seven Rangers helped the JLA crush a major scheme by Lex Luthor, and a seemingly reformed Legion of Doom. after that, they became the newest and youngest members of the Justice League of America," Diana added.

Xena was suddenly taken by a charm that Zack was wearing. "Not to change the subject, but I've seen that before. How long has that been in your family?"

"Longer than I can tell you. It was said to have come from one of my ancestors, a guy named after the God of joy and revelry, Dionysus," Zack told her.

"Dionysus? Uh-oh!" the Warrior Princess paled suddenly.

"Dionysus? One of your former lovers? This is too wild for words!" Gabrielle shouted in a voice that could be heard for almost thirty miles.

"Former lover? JAMMIN'!" Zack shouted with obvious glee.

"Oh, God, we're never gonna hear the end of this!" Trini moaned. The Yellow Ranger was polishing a half of a round disc, with ornate decoration. "I brought this over to see what you could make of this. My mom said, according to family legend, the other half was lost in battle almost 1,550 years ago."

Gabrielle looked at the chakram that was always at Xena's side, then looked in her own pack. She then pulled out a piece that was nearly identical to Trini's. "Um, Xena, didn't you say that you had a second chakram in your family, belonging to your father before he was killed in battle? His children held on to one half, but we got the other half from his killers. Do you think..."

"Hold on. There's only one way to prove this. Trini, let me see your piece. Maybe they do..." Xena started as she brought the two pieces together. There was a pull from both pieces, almost as if they were two magnets. A sound of clanking steel, a blinding flash, and when the light cleared, there was a whole, second chakram.

Trini sputtered, "Zack, I think I got you beat."

"So you're one of my descendants. Well, this is yours now. Use it well. With your line of work, you'll probably need it."

"Is that the truth! Thanks."

Right then, the communicators went off. Zordon's voice rang out, "Rangers, Goldar and a team of Tengas and Putties are giving Jason and Hawkman trouble in the park. They need your help. Hurry there at once, and may the Power protect you all!"

Tommy shouted, "You got it, Zordon. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

Diana also transformed into Wonder Woman once more. "Tommy, if you don't mind me saying it this time, BACK TO ACTION!"

In seconds, the seven warriors were at their fellow Leaguer's side, fighting Tengas, Putties, and Goldar, Zedd's right hand monster. "Well, it looks like I finally get to finish you off, White Ranger!" the simian louse retorted.

Tommy snarled, "Bring it on, you Wizard of Oz reject!"

Soon, Tommy and Goldar were going at it tooth and nail, while Kimberly, Zack, and Hawkman kept slamming both Tengas and putties into the ground, trees, playground rides, passing busses, and at one point, even into a portable barbecue grill.

Kimberly joked, "Southern Fried Tenga, anyone?"

Zack added, "It's finger-licking good!"

Hawkman chuckled, "I think I'll pass."

Scorpina had just arrived and tried to attack Jason from behind, when she was caught completely off-guard by Wonder Woman. The Avenging Amazon walked right up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Hi, there," very smugly before knocking her into dreamland.

Tommy, however, wasn't fairing as well against Goldar this time around. In fact, Goldar had him cornered and at a disadvantage. Goldar was about to use his sword to deliver the final, killing blow, grinning, "So long, White Ranger. You've fought your last fight," when two deadly, razor-sharp disc-weapons flew through the air, both aimed at Goldar. One smashed into his sword, trashing it, while the other hit him in the forehead, knocking him out and leaving a nasty gash. Before blacking out, he saw both Trini and Xena flying at him, fists armed and ready, a flash of colors, a sense of extreme pain, then blessed unconsciousness. Trini walked over to Scorpina, who was just waking up, and yelled, "Now take your garbage and GET THE HELL OFF MY PLANET!"

"The chronogem is fully charged and working again. Xena, Gabrielle, thank you for your help. I do regret that you won't remember anything else about this time frame, outside of us," Zordon spoke.

Gabrielle smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything, although it would have been nice if I had met one of MY descendants!"

"Trini, how are you taking all of this?" Xena asked.

"It's kind of a shock. I'm related to one of history's greatest heroines. This is really a lot to take in at once." Trini smiled, "My family is going to royally flip!"

"You now have a powerful weapon to use in your battle against the forces of Rita and Zedd. Use it with pride," Xena told her, then hugged her young counterpart.

Trini returned the hug, whispering, "I'll make you proud of me."

Xena whispered back, "I will always be proud of you. Be proud, Trini. Remember your family is your power. It was nice meeting the rest of you as well. Take care of her."

"We will, and you take care, too," Zack grinned.

"You both be careful, too," Kimberly cheered.

Wonder Woman, Tommy, Jason, and Hawkman smiled and waved goodbye.

The time portal opened. "Good luck, and may the power protect you both!" Zordon spoke.

"Give Rita and Zedd no mercy! Trash both of them! Good luck, my young friends!" Xena shouted as she and Gabrielle jumped back through the portal. In seconds, the portal disappeared.

"Man, awesome! Simply awesome!" Zack smiled. He then looked at Jason's hurt expression. "What's up, bro?"

The Red Ranger frowned and said, "You guys actually met Xena and didn't think to call me and let me know!"

"We didn't call you because you would be drooling all over the place!" Kimberly smirked.

"You'd have your tongue hanging out!" Tommy added.

"And basically making a damn fool of yourself!" Zack finished.

"Me?"

"Yeah, YOU!"

Trini, meanwhile, was looking at the chakram that was now part of her armor as the Yellow Ranger. She now had two power weapons to call her own. Thinking about her heritage, Trini was brought out of her reverie by Wonder Woman. "Penny for your thoughts?" Diana asked.

"Man, the past two and a half weeks have been just so damn cool. I just realized how lucky I really am. One great family, cool friends, the ability to defend my planet against supercreeps, a member of the world's greatest superteam, and now, one fantastic heritage. I'm thinking, 'Am I blessed, or what?' How much better can my life get?" Trini bubbled over.

"Well, it certainly looks like it. Right now, you are flying pretty high, and with good reason, so, for now, just try to enjoy it, and remember it's not all just fun and games. Things will get a lot tougher at times, so you have to take it all in stride. But for now, let's shelve this and go help Jason. He looks like he's being put through the wringer, and the rest of the gang isn't going to make it any easier for him."

"Oh, poor Jason. But, I gotta add to the fun, too!" Trini grinned. Instead, however, she and Diana just sat back and enjoyed the show.

At this point, 1,982 years in the past, Xena and Gabrielle had returned to the very point where the last adventure had begun.

"I don't remember much about our little trip, but I get the feeling that the future is definitely in good hands. Gabrielle, are you going to write about this?"

"You bet. I was thinking about calling it... 'Xena's Mighty Morphin Power Warriors.' How about that?"

"Gabrielle."

"How about 'Wonder Rangers?'"

"Gabrielle!"

"'Super Friends?'"

"GABRIELLE!"

"OK, OK!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Rangers : Me, no. Saban, yes. JLA and other DC heroes: again, me, no. DC, yes.Charmed, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell: again, for the 3rd , and final time: me, no. Spelling/WB, yes. In this series, all three of the original Power of Three will be here for the duration, so, Prue will stay alive here, but Paige will show up somewhere down the road. If you are an Aquaman fan, TURN BACK NOW! This will not be your cup of tea. If, however, like me, you want to have the so-called 'king-of-the-sea' as the guest of honor at a modern day lynching, you will enjoy this tale.  
**Notes : **This story has 2 main locales: San Francisco, and Metropolis. Also, this story takes place two weeks after "Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers."_

Rising Wiccan, Fallen Hero  
by: Carl Turner

**_San Francisco: Halliwell manor:._**

A young woman, named Piper Halliwell, walks through the front door. Tossing her long brown hair out of her eyes, she calls "Prue?"

"In here, working on the chandelier." Prue Halliwell replies .

"Sorry I'm late."

**Prue smiles and says good naturedly "**What else is new? Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I just didn't realize how long I was in China town." Piper then changes the subject. "Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." the middle Halliwell spoke up, with a tone of disgust.

"So, that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

**Piper's tone changes. "**No, but this just may get me the job." She opens a box, and pulls out a very expensive bottle of fine wine**Prue smiles ans asks rather jealously "**Jeremy sent you port?"

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper's eyes fall on an object on the table. "Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

**Prue walks over, smiling. "**Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

**Piper picks up the board and starts r**eading the inscription on the back: " 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom.' " We never did figure out what this inscription meant.

**Prue frowns at that. "**Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. Maybe a little light from the past will help her right now."

**Piper sighs. "**You're always worrying so much about her. I think she needs this time in New York."

**Prue speaks up then. "**Piper, the girl's guilt muscle is way overworked…I mean, it wasn't her fault."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she comes home, and soon, I guess that's good news." As the 2 Halliwells go into the solarium, the pointer on the spirit board starts to move by itself…

_**Meanwhile…Downtown Metropolis:**_

Trini Kwan felt a twinge of deja vu and longing as Black Canary took both her and Jason Lee Scott on a tour of the Hall of Justice in Metropolis. Deja vu, because some of the League's earlier cases mirrored some of the Rangers' early adventures. Longing, because she wished she could have been a part of those cases. Barely a month ago, she and the other six Rangers had become the newest members of the Justice League of America.

Jason was soon standing in front of a portrait of the original Leaguers, completely fascinated, and had a lot of questions, such as... "How was it, I mean, your first few adventures as a team?"

Black Canary told him, "Not too differently from yours. Then, we were all very different people, full of piss and vinegar, along with a good dose of righteous anger, ready to take on the scum of the Earth."

Trini had the next question. "We know what happened to the original Flash and Green Lantern, but what happened to Aquaman? There's virtually nothing on him."

Black Canary growled, "That is something we have been asking ourselves for the past eight years. Somehow, four years after we got together, he changed, and not for the better. He disbanded the League, and replaced most of the team with a group of complete idiots who had absolutely no business whatsoever ever crimefighters. The press called the U.N. funded League 'an expensive joke.' Wrong on all counts. Sure, they were ridiculous at times, and admitting Guy Gardner was a major faux pas, but at least they actually got the job done. Aquaman's team was the real joke, no teamwork, no interplay, nothing but powers and attitude. J'onn and Aquaman were proud of that motley crew of turkeys. I respect J'onn's opinion, and still do to this day. But, as far as fish-face goes..."

Trini and Jason gasped in surprise. "Fish-face?" They had no idea that her contempt of the one-time Sea King ran so deep. However, it seemed they had only scratched the surface.

"He had already begun to change at that point. He blamed the entire surface world for his own failures and stupidity. When his JLA went down in flames, he saw this as the last straw. He began to reject any ideas and thoughts other than his own. When he resigned this last time, no one, not even Power Girl, cared one bit. His actions soon reflected this new murderous attitude, as he began attacking waterfront cities and destroying lives. When he initiated an assault on an underwater farming project, he destroyed ten years of work which would have helped ease world hunger. He also crippled and nearly killed all the personnel assigned to the project. And, as time went on, he just got even worse, with no remorse to what he had done."

Trini spoke up then, "Man, that's low. From hero to complete bastard, I mean, that has to be a major 180."

Black Canary continued, "His recent escapades prove he's only gotten worse. In fact, just one month before you and the other Rangers joined, he used his powers to demolish the waterfront district of Gateway City, and would have tried to trash the entire city, if Wonder Woman wasn't there. I'm happy to say that she stopped his rampage and beat him shitless. Unfortunately, he was able to escape."

"I've seen him on recent broadcasts. It's almost as if he's just remaking the entire planet in his own image. But, didn't the other Green Lantern try to do that?" Jason asked.

"There's a slight difference, Jason. From everything I've ever read, he was villainous for less than one year, and towards the end, he began to atone for his misdeeds, even though it cost him his life. It seems that Aquaman has absolutely no intention of reforming whatsoever," Trini told him.

At that very moment, all three JLA signal devices went off. The Flash was clearly disgusted. "He's done it. The point of no return. Teleport to the Watchtower." All three knew who he meant.

San Francisco: Halliwell manor.

Prue is fiddling with the circuit tester. "I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

**Piper starts to change the subject. "**You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate"

**Prue starts thinking. "**We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house."

"Phoebe's good with a wrench."

**Prue reminds her "I wish she was here, however, **Phoebe's still in New York.

"Not anymore." Piper then adds "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

**Prue sighs. "Thank god. I wondered how long she was going to keep blaming herself. Roger was such an ass."**

**Piper smiled at this, and added "Glad you feel that way, besides, **I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all three of us. Even though it was months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since. Well, you haven't spoken to her."

"No, I haven't. But, look, maybe you've forgotten: she thinks I'm still mad at her, for no reason. Maybe now, we can talk this out, and put an end to this. Wait a minute, how long have you known about this anyway?" Prue asks.

**Piper stammers "**A couple of days, maybe a week…or two."

"Thanks for sharing." Quickly changing her tune, Prue asks "When does she arrive?" In answer, the front door opens and Phoebe walks in, saying "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

**Piper grins "**Phoebe, welcome home."

**Phoebe smiles "**Hello, Piper." Piper and Phoebe hug, as Prue wals up to her baby sister, speaking "It's so good to see you. About Roger…he was a loser…if anything, you set me straight about him. I'm sorry."

A car horn beeps. "Oops. I forgot about the cab. I'll be right back."

"Is that all that you brought?" Prue asks, concern lining her face.

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ..."

"I do want you here. It's time to toss Roger out of this and move on. I want my baby sister back."

**Phoebe "And I want you to have a life of your own. Piper and I are grown women now. We can handle our own problems. Besides: i**t's just so hard for me to talk to you. You've always been more like a mother.

**Piper joins in then. "**That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

"…My own childhood to raise you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You're both welcome." Prue smiles.

**Piper continues "**And we're lucky you were so responsible." Turning to Phoebe, she continues: "You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there."

**Phoebe finishes with "**Yeah, and believe me, I love her for it, but I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister."

**Prue then says "Phoebe…"**

**"**I never touched Roger. I know you thought otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ...I know you're not mad about that. It took me a while to realize that. Still, I'm…"

Prue gives her a warm hug just as Piper says "Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner.

"I'd rather have a reunion breakfast. That's my big meal of the day, these days." Prue grins.

**Phoebe adds "And, **I ate on the bus. But, I'm still up for a midnight snack later."

Later: Phoebe's room. Phoebe's stands in front of the mirror. The news is on the TV but she's not really watching it. Piper knocks on the door, carrying a tray with drinks and food on it. "Hi, it's me."

"And me." Prue follows Piper, holding a blanket. "This was always the coldest room in the house.

"Thanks. Come on in, both of you." Phoebe sees both the blanket and the tray. "Thank God. I am starving."

"Figured." Piper then seen a male reporter on TV. Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?

"Some woman got whacked."

**Prue gives her baby sister a shocked look.** "Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

Meanwhile, the JLA Satellite:

Soon, the entire JLA had assembled, including all seven Power Rangers. Batman was even grimmer than usual. "Rangers, Aquaman plans to destroy Angel Grove and all of its population. No ransom demands, no negotiations, nothing. He plans to wipe out any and all continents, beginning with North America, Angel Grove beings the focal point."

"We've discovered that he's somehow got hold of Rita Repulsa's book of spells and incantations. He's into mass destruction and black magic now. The worst thing is, we don't have any idea how he got his hand on the book," Isis told everyone.

"Oh, man, that book was trouble times 90 in Rita's hands. I don't even want to know what sushi-boy can do with that!" Samantha Dean spoke up.

"We should contact your mentor, Zordon, and ask him bout what our 'Sleaze-of-the-Sea' can do with this thing," Hawkman told them

Robin asked, "Wonder Woman, do you think he'll try to destroy Gateway City again?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Meanwhile, we have another mystery on our hands. Tommy, you can help me with this one. You started out as the Green Ranger, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, a friend of mine, Phil, has found a coin similar to the one you had as a Green Ranger. If it is like that, could it give him your old powers?"

"It could, if it is the second green coin. Considering what's going on, we need another Ranger, even a temporary one."

"I'll contact Phil and tell him you're coming. Tell him all about the Green Ranger's powers and see if he'll help us out," Wonder Woman told us.

_**San Francisco: Halliwell manor:**_

Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board. "When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asks.

"About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"Isn't that romantic? I'm thirsty, I ate way too much chips and popcorn, I'm gonna get another root beer, anyone want one?" Prue asks.

**Piper shouts "I'll take one, thanks." As Prue leaves, she turns to Phoebe and continues "**As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. Stop pushing the pointer."

**Phoebe gets defensive. "**I'm not touching it."

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Piper gets up and heads for the kitchen.

**Phoebe shouts "**Hey, I forgot your question."

**Piper shouted "Actually, it was Prue's question. She asked **if Roger would have sex other than himself this year."

"That's disgusting! Please say yes!"

The pointer then moved to the letter 'A' by itself. Phoebe is in shock. "Piper..."

It then moves to 'T'. Phoebe is now screaming "Piper, get in here!"

"What?" Piper races back in, and Prue follows.

**Phoebe squeaks "**The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own."

Prue and Phoebe stare at her, giving her a 'Yeah, right' look.

"I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'."

"Well, did you push it? You used to always push the pointer." Prue reminded Piper.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. Ah, it did it again! It moved!

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board. The pointer moves again. Prue and Piper see it this time.

"There. Look. You both saw that, right?"

"I…t…think so, yeah." Piper stammers.

**Phoebe looks at both her sisters. "**I told you I wasn't touching it!"

The pointer moves again. This time, Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope. "I think it's trying to tell us something." Once the letters are written down, she holds up the envelope, saying one word: "Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out. Soon, Piper is racing towards the door. Prue and Phoebe are following her, trying to calm her down. Phoebe yells "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"We're perfectly safe here." Prue adds.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die!"

**Prue calmly states "T**he power's out. Look, go with me to the basement."

**Piper squeals out "**What?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe."

**Phoebe, however, has a different plan. "**Nope, I'm going to the attic. I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." As Phoebe walks up the stairs, Prue goes into the basement, Piper shouting "Prue, wait!"

Phoebe is trying to open the attic door but it's locked. Just as she gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs, she hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. Phoebe walks inside and sees a light shining on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book, blows the dust off, and opens it.

"The Book of Shadows." Phoebe continues reading…

_"Hear now the words of the witches, _

_the secrets we hid in the night, _

_the oldest of Gods are invoked here, _

_the great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour, _

_I'll call upon the ancient power, _

_bring your powers to we sisters three, _

_we want the power, give us the power."_

Prue and Piper enter the attic around this time. "What are you doing?"

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

**Piper then asks "**How did you get in here? Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"The door opened. And, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what?" By now, Piper is freaking out.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe tells her.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

**Prue frowns "**No, she included all of us. Prue is now reading from the book. "'Bring your powers to we sisters three.' It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that." Piper asks.

They are now walking down the stairs, Prue gasping "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board!"

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer!"

**Piper calms everyone down. "**It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?"

**Phoebe gets sarcastic. "**Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?"

**Piper looks around. "**Well, everything looks the same."

"You're right. But the house still needs work." Prue stated.

**Piper sighs. "**Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed."

Not quite the case. A man is standing outside their house He then slowly walks off.

The next morning, outside Halliwell manor, Phoebe's sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper comes out. "You're up early."

"I never went to sleep."

**Piper laughs. "**Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" She then sits down next to Phoebe.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop."

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper asks.

**Phoebe counters with "**No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

**Standing up Piper adds: "**And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible."

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters." Phoebe continues speaking as they walk to Piper's car. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

**Piper tries to reassure her baby sister. "**Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers. "Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. Piper then kisses her on the cheek, saying "So take that, Nancy Drew."

As she gets in her car, Phoebe yells "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones!" Piper drives off, however, not hearing a word.

Later, that day, at the Museum of Natural History, a rather nerdy gentleman is talking to Prue. "There's been change of plan."

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asks.

**Roger tells her "**The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well, that's terrific." Prue, however is waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"…Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." Roger looks at her. "You look surprised."

**Prue fumes "**I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?"

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"_Miss Halliwell_? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"

**Roger stupidly says** "I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other."

**Understandably, Prue is livid. "Son of a bitch**!" She then turns to leave.

**Roger then shouts "**Prue, wait. I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue growls and leaves, snapping her fingers as she does so. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.)

At a S.F. eatery called Quake, Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen. In the smarmiest French accent ever, he declares "Your time is up. Let's see…" He then reads the index card. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

**Piper is nervous "**Chef Moore ..."

"What?"

"Uh, the port ..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time for—" Piper tries to stop him.

"Ah-ah!"

**Piper stammers "**But, but ... However, as he puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth, Piper waves her hands around and he stops, standing there like a statue. Piper is flabbergasted. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?" Inspiration hits her as she picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She then dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth, at that moment.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

Piper sighs in relief.

Back at the Museum, Roger is in his office, sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone, being sleazy in his conversation, lying through his teeth as he speaks "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit…"

Prue walks in his office right then. He swings around on his chair and sees that he's been caught in a bold faced lie. "Prue ..."

"I quit." She relishes the 2 words as they fall from her tongue.

**Roger blurts out over** the phone "I'm going to have to call you back." Hanging up, he tries to get Ms. Halliwell to reconsider. "Think about this, Prue…"

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references—"

**Prue glares at him.** "Don't threaten me, Roger. You do NOT want me as an enemy!"

"You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor."

"Excuse me?"

**Roger continues his lie, saying "**I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me… not leaving me."

**Prue smiles to herself. "**Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

**Roger gives up, snapping "**You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue grins, turns and leaves towards the door.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." (

Prue stops and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. As she does this, Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off, and falls out of his chair.

Outside, Piper's in a phone booth. "Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. Hanging up and walking out of the booth, Piper doesn't see Jeremy walking up to her. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?"

**"**Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job."

**Piper smiles "**You always surprise me. How did you know?"

**Jeremy tells her "**You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food."

"Hamburgers, pizza…." They kiss.

On a bike path, Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.

"No! Wait!"

She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike.

_**At that moment,… **_

Within minutes, Tommy and Green Lantern were in Dayton, Ohio. "There's the address WW gave us, Tommy. Let's go," Green Lantern said.

Phil's first response to what greeted him on his doorstep was quite simply, "God, it's too damn early in the morning for this crap. Go away!"

"Mr. Farrell, Diana sent us. We really are the White Ranger and Green Lantern, and we could really use your help. Can we depend on you to do this?" Tommy asked.

"If I can. How?"

"Diana told us that you found a coin with strange energy coming out of it. Could we see this coin, please?" Green Lantern asked.

"Here! Take this damn thing, and get it out of my sight! Since I found the thing, I've had nothing but trouble and grief. Who the hell needs that crap?" Phil growled as he handed the coin to Tommy.

As the White Ranger held the coin, he noticed the power starting to fade. "What in the hell? GL, look at this."

"Uh-oh. Ah, Phil, would you hold the coin for a second?" Green Lantern asked. He reluctantly did so, and the power returned to full. Phil had an instinctive response. "Oh, hell no!"

Tommy began, "We have to test it to make sure, but if it is what we think it is, we have a huge favor to ask..."

"NO! My life is full of headaches and grief as it is now! I don't need this insanity in my life! No way!" Phil growled, then continued, "My fiancee is in a coma, my career as a performer seems to be on permanent hold, my uncle is in the early stages of Alzheimer's, now this? If I knew that being friends with Diana would bring stuff like this..."

"Uh, just how did you and Diana meet, anyway? Truth be told, you strike me as the type who wouldn't have a superhero as a friend, much loss tolerate all that comes with it," Tommy asked him.

"Well, three years ago, the Cheetah came to Dayton, intent on stealing rare silver pieces from the Art Institute, and other rare items. I forget what they were. Anyway, Diana tracked her here. While she was in pursuit, she ran and collided into me in front of the Victoria Theatre downtown where I was heading for an audition. We traded some four-letter insults, and then we both calmed down. She helped me get my audition, and I was able to help her set up the Cheetah and put her away. And we've been tight ever since."

"What type of performer are you?" Tommy asked.

"Musician, comedian, actor. But, considering my fiancee's condition, I really haven't done much in that field lately. She was one of these people who were in Florida working on a underwater farming project when a..."

"...huge wave crashed into the area with deadly results? Oh, my God, it couldn't be... could it?" Green Lantern asked.

Tommy immediately grasped what he was getting at. "You think Aquaman caused that disaster? My God, he really has gone past the limit."

Phil also got the idea. "That son of a bitch was responsible for Michelle being in a coma? And you say that this coin will only work for me?" he asked, looking at the coin in his hand.

"Wait a minute! The idea is to catch him and put him away, if possible, not kill the guy! I've been Green Lantern for two years now, and I've learned that being a hero does not involved that sort of revenge."

Before the matter could be discussed any further, the signal went off. Tommy responded, "Go ahead, we read you."

"Teleport to the Watchtower right away, the stakes went up, big time," Hawkman told them.

Phil stopped them both. "I'm coming with you, and before you say anything else, the coin will only work for me, so I might as well come along. Besides, I can keep my emotions in check, and Id don't have it in me to kill anyone, no matter what. Besides, you probably need all the help you can get, don't you?"

Tommy said in resignation, "OK. Hold on to my shoulder. Hawkman, three to teleport now."

Baci In san Fransisco, Prue walks up to a hospital information desk. A man is standing there with his back turned to her as she speaks "Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell."

**The nurse politely tells her "**One second please." She then turns to the man, asking "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."

**Prue is surprised. "**Andy?"

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?

**Andy looks at her and smiles. "**Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asks her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation."

The nurse arrives at this time. "Your sister's still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." Turning to Andy, she says "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you."

**Prue tells the nurse "**Thank you."

**Andy looks at Prue "**Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." They shake hands, and Prue returns the greeting. "Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue then stops and tells him "You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walk towards the coffee machine. Prue asks "So, you're an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective."

"Inspector's classier."

"Liking it better already."

**Prue smiles at him, saying "**Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work."

Later, at Quake, Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Prue is in shock. "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane."

**Phoebe looks at her older sister. "**Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic, since you told me that at the hospital, and I didn't even say anything about it then.

**Phoebe speaks up with "**Even if you don't want to believe it, just once can't you just be willing to accept that there are some strange things going on in the world?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Wonder Woman has special powers, the Power Rangers have special powers, not me. Now, where is the cream?" In the next few seconds, the cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.

**Phoebe looks at her sister.** "Really? That looked pretty special to me."

**Prue stammers. "**Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

**This is way too much for Prue. "**I don't believe it."

**Phoebe has a realization. "**This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all. "Are you okay?" she asks.

**Prue blurts out "**No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch!"

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."

10 minutes later, Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk. Phoebe continues: "When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

**Phoebe corrects her. "**Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. _'And it harm none, do what ye will.'_ A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has _what _to do with us?"

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

_**The JLA Satellite:**_

Within seconds, Hawkman and Zordon were outlining what Aquaman had created with the book of spells. "It seems that he's been able to create an army of the undead from the sea... zombies, if you will, to do his bidding, along with a batch of sea golems, animated bodies of water, as a backup, unstoppable force. He's already destroyed a good portion of the waterfront area of Angel Grove, along with killing nearly 50 people. He can't turn back now, we have to stop him at all costs, by any and all means necessary."

Zack Taylor told them, "But we took an oath to never take another life, no matter what."

"In this case, Zack, this may be the only way. I have told all of you Rangers that all life is scared, but anyone who kills indiscriminately, with no remorse, and at his level of power, vastly increased, there is no other option. No prison can hold him, he's too deadly to keep under observation, and he's much too deadly and vicious to be allowed to go free," Zordon told him from the special tube that Green Lantern had created for him.

"We'de better teleport to Angel Grove now! And this time, the gloves are off!" Hawkwoman stated.

Zordon told them, "First, Phil, you have the Dragonzord coin. Now, accept your morpher." In a flash, a Ranger morpher appeared in his hands. "Go now with your fellow Justice Leaguers, Rangers, and may the power protect you all."

Kimberly Hart asked, "You know what happens next, don't you?"

Phil said nervously, "Yeah. Here goes. DRAGONZORD!"

There was a blinding flash of green light, and in seconds it faded, and there was the new Green Ranger standing there. "OK, let's do it,"

Hawkman yelled. "Right. Move out!"

_**San Francisco, evening:**_

Piper is in a cab with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies, and asks him "Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?"

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

**Piper pushes it out of her mind, saying "**Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie."

"Okay." He opens it and reads the bit of paper. "Soon you will be on top."

"It doesn't say that."

"Yes it does."

**Piper looks at him. " **Let me see that." She then snatches the bit of paper off him. "Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world."

**Jeremy then asks **the cab driver "Can you make a left on 7th please?"

"You got it."

**Piper is stunned. "**Hey, I thought that we were going to your place?"

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing."

At that moment, at a Pharmacy, the **Pharmacist speaks to** Phoebe. "I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Take your time."

**Prue asks "**Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"Aisle three."

**Phoebe adds "**Chamomile tea works great for headaches."

"Not for this one it won't." Prue and Phoebe wander up the aisle.

**Phoebe then says "**You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what _normal_ people inherit."

**Phoebe questions her sister with "**Who wants to be normal when we can be special, and, didn't you want to be Black Canary when you were younger?"

"Well, since I can't be Black Canary, I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny."

**Prue, obviously, does not want to talk about this anymore. "**Do you see any aspirin?"

**Phoebe suggests "**I see chamomile tea."

**Prue loses it. "**Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

**Phoebe suggests "**Then move you headache out of your mind."

Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf. Prue catches it, and phoebe tells her "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't believe you!"

**Phoebe tests a theory. "**Ro-ger."

A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf. "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoebe."

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive."

**Prue counters "**He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom."

**Phoebe says point blank "**What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad.

All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves. Phoebe looks at her sister. "Feel better?"

"Lots."

**Phoebe tells her "**The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow."

"Grow to what?" They laugh at this.

Meanwhile, Piper & Jeremy are at an old, run down place called The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door. "Well, here we are."

**Piper hesitates.** "I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there."

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." They step inside an old elevator. Jeremy presses a button and the elevator starts to go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them."

**Warning bells go off in Piper's head.** "I never mentioned Phoebe came home."

"Whoops." Jeremy pulls out a knife, causing **Piper to shout "**What is that?"

"It's your surprise."

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy snarled.

**Piper is crushed. "**It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women."

"Not women, witches!"

"Why?"

Jeremy raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips as he bellows "It was the only way to get their powers..." he then speaks in a demonic voice. "… And now I want yours."

Piper starts to scream, but red hot anger wells up in her. Instead of screaming as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab her, Piper kicks him in his family jewels, then cocks him in the jaw. Piper. then puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." She then slips between floors, exits the building, and runs home, where Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye-

Prue comes in holding a cat, saying "Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

**Phoebe is puzzled. "**How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?"

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe told her.

"Yeah, I heard." The front door opens, and **Piper shouts "**Prue?"

**Phoebe yells back "**In here." She then notices the state of panic Piper is in as she locks the door. "Piper?"

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue demands, mother instinct kicking in.

**Piper blurts out "**Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock? Oh my God." Prue gasps.

At the elevator, Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside, shouting "I'll get you, you bitch!"

_**Angel Grove:**_

Angel Grove was total pandemonium. People running in total panic from all of the zombies caused chaos and leaving blood-filled streets in their wake. Isis and Hawkman sent Billy to Atlantis to recapture the book. Hawkman's communicator beeped. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah. I just sent it to Zordon. He's trying to come up with a way to defeat those things. I'm on my way over there now. Billy out."

"Your days of terrorizing are over, ugly! Eat size nine!" Zack yelled, and did a flying kick alongside Robin. The two connected with the zombie's head, knocking it off. When this happened, the body collapsed, and then disappeared.

"That's how we handle the zombies. Remove the head, it falls apart!" Trini yelled.

"But what about the water golems... and THAT!" Samantha Dean shouted.

"Oh my God. Aquaman used a growth spell on himself!" Green Lantern yelled.

"Well, we can't call the Zords, the golems will overwhelm you guys. What the hell do we do now!" Jason yelled.

Kimberly shouted, "Hey guys! Zordon just told me that any Ranger can take the size of a MegaZord for a brief period of time, but with that huge golem and Fish-face himself, two of us have to do it, but I kinda have my hands full at the moment." She was protecting a troop of Girl Scouts from zombies using her Power Bow.

Jason bellowed, "I'll do it!"

Phil added, "So will I!"

Soon, the two were concentrating on their sources of power, and in seconds, both grew to the size of the ThunderMegazord. "Phil, you take care of the big monster, I'll take the Turncoat-Chicken of the Sea!" Jason shouted.

The ultra golem was about to march into town and destroy everything in sight. Phil blocked it at every turn, making several kicks and punches, all make contact, but since the creature was made of water, they had little or no effect.

"This is really getting me steamed. Wait. Steam. That's it! And since dragons were supposed to breathe fire... worth a shot." The Green Ranger concentrated hard, and a huge ball of fire materialized in front of him. "Hope you like spicy food, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, and hurled the fireball right at the golem, striking it's head, and having the desired effect, turning it into whisps of steam. In turn, with the big monster out of the way, the smaller monsters quickly evaporated, leaving only the zombies, which the Rangers and JLAers quickly took care of.

Meanwhile, Jason was taking a real beating from Aquaman at first, but slowly but the upper hand. Each time Aquaman tried to thrust with his hook, Jason parried with his sword. "Man, why the hell are you doing this? You were a hero, once! Don't you give a damn about what you're doing?"

"Hell, no, not for the past seven years! Your world is a rotting husk! No one here was worth risking my life for, so now I'm getting rid of this cancerous realm once and for all! Your world is pure trash!" Aquaman snarled.

"Who said your world was a utopia? Wake up, damn you! Only one person is responsible for your life and your feelings.. YOU! Go sell that bullshit somewhere else, you stupid bastard!"

"You young punk, you really think I give a damn anymore? Hell, no! None of you can stop me, and I will rid this world of land masses, and none of you can stop me. The only way to do that is to kill me! None of you can ever hope to have the guts to do that, ever!"

"Wrong, I can do that. I have to stop you. I have to do this." Jason's voice lowered as he steeled himself for what he had to do next. Aquaman advanced on him.

"Don't make me do this," Jason whispered.

As Aquaman fired his harpoon-hook at the young hero, Red Ranger dived out of the way, weaving in and out of the line of fire with his Power Sword at the ready, driving it into Aquaman's rib cage, just below his heart.

"I'm really... surprised. For a... lousy punk... Ranger, I didn't think... you had it in... gasp... you," a surprised Aquaman choked.

"Wherever you wind up, I truly hope you receive your just due," Jason whispered as he prepared to deliver the final, killing blow. "I never wanted to do this, but if I don't, this world will never get another change. May God have forgiveness on you, because I don't think you'll get any here." With one swing, Jason beheaded Aquaman, and watched as his body fell into the sea. He then returned to normal size, and promptly took off his helmet and ran behind a tree, throwing up and crying. In minutes, Hawkman was at his side, along with Tommy, who was worried about his best friend.

Hawkman looked at the Young Ranger. "Jason, all that I can tell you is that, hopefully, you can use this to help you one day. Believe me, this is something you never truly get over. It kills you inside, but you can't let it destroy you, not in this line of work."

Tommy spoke up then, "He's right, Jason. You did what you had to do. It's over. You did the right thing."

"No. This can never be called right. Never," Jason wept.

**_San Francisco_**

**Prue takes charge. "**I'm calling the cops."

**This does nothing to calm Piper: "**And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

**Phoebe is a**t the top of the stairs, shouting "I found the answer, come on!"

Soon, they are in the attic, sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table, candles placed in a circle around them. **Prue says "**Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle."

**Piper stops them. "**Wait, I only count eight."

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe tells her, holding up a candle smaller than the others.

**Piper can't believe it. "**A birthday candle?

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the poppet." Prue says.

**Piper holds it up. "**Got it." Phoebe then lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Prue sighs.

**Piper starts: "**Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet, then speaks "_Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever."_ She then presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Prue hopes, as they watch the poppet and rose burn, then explode, and catch on fire. As this is happening, Jeremy is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin. In the attic, they are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition. "Wait! It didn't work!"

"What?" Prue & Piper gasp.

"The spell, it didn't work."

"How do you know?" Prue asks.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe tells them.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?"

"He's on his way here! Wait! We're about to get some high powered help!"

_**5 minutes earlier:**_

Just after the JLA trashes Aquaman, Isis gets a flash in her head. "A demon…in San Francisco…after three sisters…they need help!"

Kimberly is with her, still morphed. "I'll go with you. Let's roll!"

_**San Francisco, now:**_

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Phoebe scream, while Jeremy sneers "Hello, ladies." Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power of telekinesis, and he hits the wall. "Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" They run upstairs, while Jeremy snickers "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?"

A voice behind him bellows "Hey, slimeball, eat this!" as a taser arrow flies from the Pink Ranger's Power Bow, hitting it's mark as Isis shouts:

"_Strike lightning, and let thy aim be true!"_

Both hit the mark, causing the demon to scream in pain. Both heroines join Prue, Isis asking "Are you all right?"

"We're fine, thanks. How did you know we needed help?"

"Long story… heads up!" Isis yells. Prue once again uses her powers and he hits the wall. She runs upstairs, followed by Isis and the Pink Ranger. "Phoebe, you're right, our powers _are _growing. Look who's here to help!"

**Piper is thankful, but stunned. "How do we stop him?" she asks Isis, as t**hey push a dresser against the door and put a chair on top of it.

"I don't think that's going to help!" Pink Ranger blurts out, as **Jeremy shouts f**rom outside Do you think you can take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. Do you think a chair will stop me?" As the chair slides off the dresser, Kim & Isis ready a rather potent bolt. Jeremy still speaks "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Phoebe asks.

"No, you're not. Get ready. Remember what your Grandmother told you." Isis commanded, then thought to herself –How do I know that?-

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Isis and Prue send a heavy mannequin flying towards him, belting him in the stomach, causing him to scream in pain. "This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of this!"

"Get this: You're evil? Damn straight it has something to do with us!" Pink Ranger shouts back.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Isis is right, do you remember the spirit board?" Prue shouts.

**Piper remembers. "**The inscription on the back. The power of three will set us free." Jeremy tries to have a circle of fire surround them. Isis hurls it back at him, setting him ablaze as they hold hands. Isis shouts "You've gotta say it together."

**As one, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe shout: "**The power of three will set us free." As they continue the chant over and over, a strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting as Isis & Kimberly fire one more blast at him. Before he dies, Jeremy screams "I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" He then explodes and disappears.

**Prue is amazed at what they have just gone through. "**The power of three."

_**One Month Later, the JLA Satellite:** _

Jason was outside of the Command Center, looking into the sky. The tears were gone, the self-loathing was nearly gone, along with an unknown hollow feeling. Only the guilt remained.

He soon realized that Hawkman was behind him. "Did Phil make a decision about his powers yet?"

"Yeah. He's decided it's not for him. His girlfriend's just come out of that coma, and she's recovering nicely, his career seems to be back on track, but he feels that being the Green Ranger would make her a target, and send his career right down the toilet. Zordon's got the coin now, but asked Phil to be a reserve member, just in case. He's performing at a comedy club in Dayton," Hawkman said.

"You know something? I could use a good laugh right about now."

"Still gets to you, doesn't it? Jason, remember, he crossed the line a long time ago. He had to be stopped. Your fellow Rangers could be plotting revenge against Aquaman right now, if he had gotten his way. There was no other way to handle the situation."

"God, I wish there were. Do you think there will be anyone who remembers him the way he was? I mean, before he changed?"

"I don't know. But his crimes were so hideous, almost worldwide genocide, that I doubt that anyone on this planet would ever look at him in a favorable light again."

"Man. You're right. I just wish it made it easier. Now, let's go to that comedy club. I could use a few good laughs right now. Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, come on, Jason. They're waiting for us."

As they both headed inside, Jason started to feel better about himself and tried to forgive himself for what he had done. Not completely better, but getting there.

**_San Francisco, Halliwell manor:_**

It's morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper. She sees Andy, who has driven up. "Good morning!" He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.

**Prue grins. "**Hey, this is a surprise."

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you."

**Prue smirks "**So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?"

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame." Andy tells her.

"Hmm, good point, better not."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" Andy notices as Prue stops. "You're hesitating."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that ny life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?"

Andy smiles as he gives her his card. "Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy." Prue sighs as he walks to his car. Phoebe and Piper come outside. Phoebe's holding the cat, who they've named Kit. "It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe tells Piper, who asks "What did he want?"

"He asked me out." Prue said sadly.

**Piper gets nosy. "**And you said ...?"

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

**Piper told Prue "**Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys."

**Prue giggles slightly as she says "**You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now."

**Phoebe comments "**Well, at least our lives won't be boring. Especially if we can count on help from the Justice League."

"But they'll never be the same."

**Phoebe speaks "**And this is a bad thing?"

"No. But it could be a big problem."

**Piper sighs "**Prue's right. What are we gonna do?"

**Phoebe reminds them** "What can't we do?"

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue tells them.

"This should be interesting." Piper muses as she and Phoebe walk into the house. Prue follows them inside, then looks at the door and shuts it with her power, thinking to herself –This could be fun.-

END


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_** _Rangers not mine, they're Saban's. JLA, Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, and all other related heroes not mine, they're DC's. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and all other things Charmed: Spelling/WB. Special thinks to Christ McIntyre, who wrote the original version of this tale, entitled: The Return of a Hero. This version is located at http/ if you would like to read this before you start this version._

**Redemptions  
by : C.A. Turner **

It had been two months since the entire Aquaman affair. Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, was upset about the event, because he had killed the former Sea King. A week before, he and his girlfriend, Samantha Dean, the Purple Ranger, had called it quits, saying they weren't meant for each other. Those events combined, sent Jason into a deep depression. Sensing that he needed a change of scene, Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern, invited both him and Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, to New York City to help Jason.

Trini smiled as she saw the view of NYC from the top of the Empire State Building. Kyle had just finished the artwork for an ad campaign, so he decided to take his fellow JLAers sightseeing. While Trini was higher than a kite, Jason's spirits were still at an all time low.

Trini spoke up then, "I know this sounds strange, but I'm hungry. Any place around here to get a really good chili dog?"

"Maybe not a chili dog, Trini, but we could get some great lunch at Warriors about now," Kyle suggested.

Jason asked "Doesn't Warriors belong to Guy Gardner?"

"Yeah, it does, but Guy's pretty cool. If he ever was a total asshole, he sure has changed from that. Besides, they make the best double bacon cheeseburgers in the city. Let's go," Kyle responded.

* * *

Within minutes, they were at Warriors, a super sports bar and restaurant, munching on meganachoes, waiting for lunch, and asking Guy a lot of questions, mainly about Hal Jordan, Kyle's predecessor as Green Lantern, when a beautiful woman in a sharp business suit came in, asking, "Had anymore bar fights lately, Guy?"

"Nice seeing you too, Carol. Kyle, Trini, Jason, this is Carol Ferris, super sharp businesswoman and Hal's former lady. Carol, you already know Kyle. The two newcomers are Trini Kwan and Jason Lee Scott. They... help Kyle on occasion." Guy knew about the Rangers too, but was also sworn to keep their secret. "So, why are you in town, Carol?"

"I'm trying to get a loan to restart Ferris Aircraft. Tom Kalmaku has designed an engine that could cut fuel consumption in half, and we want to produce and manufacture it together on a mass scale," Carol told them.

"You got here just in time. It'll get dark soon, and this place will be completely swamped," Guy told her, pouring a drink.

Jason asked, "Ms. Ferris, what was Hal Jordan really like? Kyle told us of all the times he went up against him, and that he was reminded of all the things he did as a hero, saving the world. That's al Trini and I know, legendary tales. How could he have changed so radically like that?"

"Truthfully, Jason, I don't know what happened to him. I talked to Hal after Coast City had been destroyed, and he seemed to have put the whole thing behind him, but then again, Hal was never an easy man to figure out. I just can't believe... why are you asking this?" Carol asked the teen.

Jason quickly turned away, saying, "Uh, I have my reasons, and I'd really rather not go into them right now." But soon, he, Trini, and Kyle asked each other the same question: How can only man change so drastically in a matter of minutes?

Trini puzzled, "Carol said that he seemed to have put Coast City behind him. Why put himself through all of that garbage if he did?"

"That's right. When I met the man, it sure didn't seem like he was the type of person who would make such an extreme change like that," Kyle wondered.

But before the three could try to figure out any more of this, their communicators went off, followed by the voice of the Flash, saying, "Green Lantern, Superman needs your help in Metropolis as in YESTERDAY! Get there at once!"

Trini spoke into the communicator, "Jason and I can help, Flash. We'll go too."

"OK, Trini, you go with GL. Jason, Zordon wants you to come to the Command Center. He says it's important."

* * *

At Halliwell manor in San Francisco, Phoebe Halliwell, still getting over being rescued by 2 of the Justice League, was watching the events unfold on tv, when she got a psychic flash. "Prue, Piper, get in here!"

Both sisters rushed in and saw the battle unfolding. "Whoa, that's intense!" Piper frowned.

"You think they'll need our help, Pheebs?" Prue asked.

"Nope, but I got another flash…a legendary hero will return because of this…I just can't see who it is yet."

Piper's curiosity was roused. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we know it's not Aquaman. He was just killed. The original GL?" Prue mused.

"Maybe. I can't see who. All I know, he'll be a big help to the League…and us."

* * *

"Jason, this is Ganthet. He is the last of a group of mentors called the Guardians of the Universe. They created the Green Lantern Corps. He needs your help in finding a certain person. You were the one he asked for, because both of you have incredible amounts of guilt, and you both truly believe in the heroic ideal."

"Who are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"Hal Jordan."

Jason was in shock.

* * *

Trini and Kyle had both transformed into the Yellow Ranger and Green Lantern, and were ready to fly to Metropolis, when they were both stopped by Guy, who was ready for action. "Neither of you are going without me! I want a piece of Extant after what he did to me during Zero Hour. He's going to get what's comin' to him!"

* * *

Superman was in serious pain. Extant, who was basically time energy, was able to create Kryptonite chains, wrapping the Man of Steel in them tightly, smirking, "Did you actually think you had any chance of stopping me? ME? Really. Now, I can prolong your agony, or just kill you now. I can..." That was as far as he had gotten when he received a flying kick from the Yellow Ranger. In quick order, he was then attacked by the White, Purple, Blue, and Green Rangers.

"Zordon thought you could use some help, so he got Phil to use the coin again," Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, told her.

Trini asked, "Where are Kim and Zack?"

Samantha told her, "They're helping Wonder Woman on Themyscira. Rita's trying to capture the island, and no way are they gonna let that happen."

"We could really use their help. Extant is not just gonna roll over, and... HE'S UP AGAIN, GUYS, BACK TO ACTION!" Trini yelled.

Weapons ready, the Rangers promptly leaped back into battle. Phil had just freed Superman, and together, they tried to attack the fiend from all sides, when Extant let loose a sense-shattering blast of chronal energy, knocking almost all of the heroes unconscious, cheering, "Uhm, uhn, uhn, can't do thinks like that, gang. Now, let's end this farce, shall we, hmm?"

Kyle and Guy shouted together, "Yeah, you son of a bitch, let's!"

In seconds, Guy blasted Extant into the next building, leaped on top of him, and created a scimitar from his Vuldarian arm, shouting angrily, "You know, I never got the chance to repay you for what you did, almost ripping my guts out. don't worry, that'll seem tame compared to what I'm going to do to your damn ass!" But as Guy was about to play slice and dice with Extant, a weakened Superman grabbed his arm, saying, "I can't let you kill him, Guy." Unfortunately, that gave the villain enough time to blast all three heroes with a stream of energy. "Ah, well, so much for all that."

* * *

Jason was in Silent Springs, Nev., with Ganthet. "I don't understand. How in the world did he survive the Sun-Eater? And, why me? I mean, why not guy, or one of Hal's friends. He doesn't even know me."

"I have absolutely no idea how he survived that encounter, but as for why you are here, I believe you both can help each other. We are here."

"A roadside diner? Hal? After all I've heard about him, I never would have expected anything like this. Ah, well, we won't get anywhere standing out here. Let's go inside."

As the two walked inside, people pretended not to notice a 19 year old teen and a three-foot tall midget, thinking they were hallucinating. Both walked into the back where Jason asked, "Hal Jordan?"

"Yes. What can I... Oh, no."

In seconds, they were out back, where Jason told him about what was going on in Metropolis, quickly explaining, "I know who you used to be. You are the League's last hope."

Ganthet took over, saying, "Extant is going to finish what you started, first, by destroying the heroes who stopped him."

"And how does our young friend figure into all of this?" Hal asked.

"Best if I just show you," Jason said, whipping out his morpher and yelling, "TYRANNOSAURUS," transforming into the Red Ranger.

Hal asked, "You want me to become a Power Ranger?"

Ganthet said, "No. Time for you to become who you truly are." Then, in a flash of green, Hal had a power ring on his finger and was in his old uniform. -It feels good to wear this again, it feels right,- Hal thought. "But aren't you afraid that I'll try to destroy the universe again?"

Ganthet answered, "No, that was not truly you. Do you remember just before you were exiled into space? A very powerful Quadrian being brought out your evil side with a mere touch. We all thought that the combined will of the Corps had driven the evil out of you. Instead, it drove itself deep down within you. Later, the tragedy of Coast City caused this to reassert itself with a vengeance. When we were merged, I tried to suppress this anger, but it was too strong. Your real self finally started to take control, and when the Sun-Eater finally drained your power, it also drained that evil."

"But I destroyed the Corps, killed..." Hal started, but Jason took over by saying, "Man, what you did, it wasn't truly you. You weren't in control. It wasn't your fault. Unlike me."

"Wrong, Jason. I saw that battle when it was broadcast on tv news. Aquaman could have very well killed you. The man had, like me, grown too powerful If he had gotten his way, this world would not exist if you hadn't stopped him. You did what you had to do to protect the planet. Now, let's get to Metropolis. We are needed there," Hal told the young hero.

Ganthet handed Hal a Lantern battery, saying, "Here, you will need this." As Jason watched proudly, Hal placed the ring to the battery, and said his oath:

_IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT,  
NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT,  
LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT,  
BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_

* * *

Metropolis was like a war-torn battlefield. Flash, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Superman, Green Lantern (Kyle), and the Yellow, White, Purple, Blue, and Green Rangers were captured and taunted by Extant, who smiled, "Pity, I truly expected more from the World's Greatest Superheroes. Enjoy breathing, friends, you won't be doing it much longer. With all of you out of the way, I'll just destroy the earth. Too much work to rule. Jordan may have started this, but he was too much of an idiot to see this thing through."

"Well, who in the hell declared you an Einstein, shithead!" Jason yelled.

"Ah, the elusive Red Ranger. Where are you, you young..." Extant was interrupted by three things: 1. A powerful kick to the jaw by Jason. 2. Jason's sword slicing his upper arm and lower thigh, causing him extreme pain. and 3. the sight of Hal Jordan... Green Lantern. Extant screamed in terror, "Do you really think that you and this ...relic can stop me? I'm more powerful than ever! I've caught Superman! No one can stop me, ever!"

Hal smirked, "Extant, stay away from those old '50's comic books. They're rotting what's left of your brain. Now get this through your skull, I'm back, I don't live in the past anymore, and I have a responsibility to live up to starting with taking you out, no ifs, ands, or buts. Believe me, it ends here."

Angrily, Extant tried to blast Hal with an energy stream. Dodging it with ease, Hal put up a shield that blocked a stream of yellow energy. "The new ring must be like Kyle's," Hal thought. Shooting off another bolt of ring energy, Hal knocked Extant off his feet. Meanwhile, as the two were fighting, three teleportation beams came in alongside Jason. Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Wonder Woman arrived, and helped Jason free the other heroes.

Hal sent a ring beam right into Extant's very being. "Guess what? If you won't give up your power, I'll just have to take every bit of it that you have, like it or not!" As the energy drain started, Hal glowed a bright Green, bucking with pain. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Wonder Woman, Kyle, Hawkman, Trini, and the other heroes rushed over to take some of the load off. Guy revived, and joined the team in their effort. Hal shouted to everyone, "We need to suppress his will. Everyone focus your willpower into one. One mind, one will. Just let your minds go with it. Let it go and relax. Just let it go on instinct."

In a flash, Extant sat there in the form of an ordinary human, powerless, and they've won. Everyone ran up to Hal, asking him questions, most glad he's back, and a few wondering what he's up to. Jason smiled happily. He now feels he has atoned for what he has believed to be a fiendish crime. Hal, too, was pretty happy. He had realized that he had gotten a second chance to put his life back together.

* * *

"It's the Original Green Lantern! I KNEW it!" Piper bellowed happily.

"Yeah, right!" Phoebe snorted.

"In any case, I have a feeling we should all be glad he's back, 'cause I think things are about to get hairier!" Prue told her sisters. "We have to be on guard.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jason and Hal were both at the Watchtower. Hal just got a job as a test pilot for a new airline corporation based in Angel Grove. Jason asked him, "So, what are you going to do now, rejoin the League?"

Hal thought about it and chuckled, "Maybe later. Not now. You know, Jason, hopefully we've both learned something here. We can't change what's happened in our past than we can change who we are. You've got to accept the past, and plan for the future, and be who you are."

Jason looked at him and smiled, the first smile he had since Aquaman. "In other words, you just have to roll with it, right?"

"Exactly. Just be who you were meant to be."

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Come back inside. One thing I've learned about the Flash and your successor, both are total pizza fiends."

"You go ahead. I'm gonna take a little space flight. See you later, Red Ranger."

"Later, Green Lantern."

In minutes, Hal had taken to the airless void of space. He loved flying like this. He meant everything he told Jason, and he was going to live by that, too. He's gotten his life back together, now to move into the future.

He's Hal Jordan.

He's Green Lantern.

And he's back.

The End... for now


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and all associated... OH PLEASE! Rangers are Saban's, JLA is DC's. Is this really necessary? No action here, this is a summary of the MMPR/JLA bylaws. This is since Redemptions, not the official DCUniverse or the official MMPR universe._

**MMPR/JLA Bylaws and Membership by : C.A. Turner**

Part One : Bylaws and Charter

First priority : Establish the purpose and goals of the team.

To protect the universe from the threat of evil, Earthborn, or alien. The Justice League, including the Rangers, operates in the best interest of the universe, and tries to avoid political confrontations.

The JLA, including Ranger members, are official recognized by the General Assembly of the United Nations. This allows them to travel and operate freely within any UN member nation without the hassle of passports and visas.

The JLA receives most of its funding from a trust fund that was established by the Wayne Foundation of Gotham City.

To be considered for membership, an applicant or an invited individual had to be a full-time crimefighter, with at least a year's distinguished public service. (NOTE: The active membership has the power to waive any and all of these requirements by unanimous vote on a case-by-case basis.)

Each member is awarded a Signal Device, a membership card, and a plastic identity card. All new members have their bio-patterns punched into the JLA computer, which handles the Oan transporter system in both the JLA satellite and the JLA Watchtower. All members are granted free access to the League's current headquarters, including full living quarters in the satellite, and a free $1,000,000 life insurance policy compliments of the United Nations. Active membership also allowed its recipients full voting privileges.

Members are required to attend regular meetings. Any member, including the Rangers, who is forced to miss a regular meeting is require to file a videotaped excuse. In addition, each member is required to participate in the cleaning and maintenance of the League headquarters.

Any member requesting a leave of absence is required to file a 96-hour advanced notice in order to give the current chairman time to contact alternatives. At the moment, there are only three, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, and the Huntress, but soon, the League, including the Rangers, will embark on recruiting alternate members. Among these are possibly the Power Rangers Zeo.

Normally, the bylaws require that all new members immediately reveal their day-to-day identities to their fellow Leaguers, but in the case of the Power Rangers, one of the rules is that they NEVER reveal their identities to anyone. However, Zordon made an exception in this case, and this was the one time that the Rangers were allowed to tell others who they really are. Alternates are not bound by this clause.

With the exception of the Rangers, because of their teenage lives outside of their heroic personas, each active member takes regular turns manning the advanced surveillance equipment aboard the satellite or at the Watchtower, serving a 24-hour shift, two-third of which were spent directly monitoring the equipment. Members who missed shifts were required to contact their own replacements.

The person on monitor duty is essentially a sophisticated sentry. If that person detects a crime or a disaster, that person would summon the appropriate Leaguers, and dispatch them to deal with the crisis.

The JLA assigns each active member a month in the upcoming two calendar years, during which that person would serve as JLA chairman, with some member taking multiple monthly assignments in order to fill the gaps. The chairman's main duties are to conduct the regular meetings and coordinate all JLA activities during that month.

Any member who formally resigns from the league automatically severed all ties with the team. Thus far, with this team, no one has seen fit to do that, but if anyone does do that, he cannot be reinstated.

The original charter included a clause that allowed the active membership to dissolve the JLA by unanimous vote. Later, the charter was expanded to include a passage that allows the current chairman to disband the League at will, a clause that was invoked by Aquaman when he disbanded the team and replace with them a group of inadequate, egotistical, hard-headed... (SLAP!) Thanks, I needed that. Where was I? Oh yeah! This clause, given the events that led up to When Heroes Fall, was wisely thrown out when the JLA reorganized. In any case, ownership of any and all JLA property would revert to the Wayne Foundation in the event of Dissolution. Fortunately, this doesn't look like that is going to happen soon.

With the addition of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Justice League of America is now a recognized power on Eltare, Phaedos, and other worlds. More secrets and powers for the vastly increased team will soon reveal themselves in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers don't belong to me (WAAH!). They belong to Saban. Wonder Woman isn't mine either (WAAAH!), DC owns her. Heaven's What I feel belongs to Gloria Estefan. That's all._

**Heaven's What I Feel by: Carl Turner**

In the Watchtower Observation deck, an Amazon Princess was dealing with certain feelings concerning one of the newest members of the Justice League of America, in particular, Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger.

"What am I thinking, he's only 18, still a kid for the most part, for Athena's sake! I can't have these feelings for him! He's got Angela. But, I can't help it, I... I am in... I can't even bring myself to say it, that's how wrong this is! If he ever found out, how will he react, what..."

"Hey Diana! How's things?" Zack asked, somehow knowing what was on her mind.

"Zack, we have to talk," Wonder Woman told him.

An hour later, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Wonder Woman, known as Diana Prince, was talking to Zack at the Rangers' usual table. "How did you know?"

"I just had a hunch, the way you've started stumbling over words whenever I've asked you a question, turning your eyes away from me when I look at you. Diana, how do you feel about me. Really?"

"Zack... I have never met anyone like you, adult or teen. I... I am... in... love with you. I've said it, and oddly enough, I expected both Aphrodite and Zordon to get together and blast me with a high grade lightning bolt. Still, you're only 19, and you already have Angela... or do you?"

"Yeah. I finally managed to get her to see the real me. I've got this feeling that she's the one for me. Which brings us back to... you."

"Yes it does. Zack, I've dealt with the wildest and the worst that this world has to offer, and not once have I flinched. Yet, this conversation is tying my stomach into knots."

It was at this point, a new song came on the cd system. Gloria Estefan's 'Heaven's What I Feel.'

"Figures," Diana said.

"Diana... you actually... oh, man! Look, we're still human beings, no matter what this job we do convinces us otherwise. I've learned that it's ok to have these thoughts, but also to know when to talk to the other person about them."

"Yes, but, Hera help me, I'm still afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of you, Zack. Of you. Because you are right here in the JLA, and so close..."

"You don't trust yourself?"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Look, Diana. No one knows what's going to happen to them, or how they're gonna feel about someone. You have half of the male population of the world falling over themselves for you. I've become your focus, for some reason. I'm flattered, but, I'm just a friend. But, because of this talk, maybe we can be better friends. A little closer than most, but still, good friends."

As the two left the table, Diana told him, "Zack, you're very special. Angela's a lucky woman. Still, if she ever wrecks your heart..."

"Hey, you never know. Come on. Tommy's probably wondering where we are."

As Diana left the Youth Center with Zack, she knew he was right. No one could control how they would feel about someone. But, how you dealt with it, and what happened afterwards, that was in your hands.

Even if these feelings do fade away completely, I will always love you for this moment, Zack Taylor. You really are one of a kind Diana thought to herself as they headed for the JLA Teleportation Booth and back to the Watchtower.

_Love sometimes ,can be like destiny  
There's no way to say forever  
You may not realize your dreams  
But lots of times, it's like the flowing wind  
It can take us to forever, sending us on silent wings  
But I have broken All the rules of love...  
I never dreamed that I could come this far...  
And now I'm lost in my emotion  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you...  
I was not supposed to Fall in love with you  
I have someone else... Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)  
So let me say for real... Heaven's what I feel When I'm with you...  
This feeling is forever  
It is forever...  
You make it feel like heaven  
My love is true when I'm with you  
How could I have Known that in your eyes (in your eyes)  
I would find the deepest answer To the questions of my heart  
And how could I have known That by your side (by your side)  
Was the light to fill the darkness And the shadows of my life  
But I have broken All the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I Could come this far  
And now I'm lost in my emotion You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do To stop this love for you...  
I was not supposed to Fall in love with you  
I have someone else... Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to Let this love get through  
let love get through  
So let me say for real... Heaven's what I feel... When I'm with you...  
this feeling is forever you make me feel like heaven, my love is true, when I'm with you... Heaven...Heaven...  
Is what I feel When Were together  
Heaven...Heaven...  
Just look in my eyes and You'll see it's the truth... I was not supposed to Fall in love with you  
I have someone else... And Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to Let this love get through  
let love get through  
So let me say for real... Heaven's what I feel When I'm with you..._

The End... for now 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : **Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin and Zeo, don't belong to me (I wish!) They belong to Saban. DC heroes, JLA, and all related items don't belong to me either (Damn!) DC comics owns them. The Avengers, John Steed, Emma Peel, Purdey, and Mike Gambit aren't mine either (I can't get a break!) Luminere owns them. This is my first 2-parter, but it is also a self-contained story. Here we go..._

**Avengers Zeo, Part One:  
Pink, Yellow, Black and Blue  
by : C.A. Turner**

Zordon scanned the intergalactic dimensions, always looking for new forces of power to use in the fight against evil. On this session, he rediscovered a very potent, powerful source. Alpha 5 was on hand when he found it. "Alpha! I've found the Zeo Crystals scattered throughout three eras. Two in this era, two back in the sixties, and two in the seventies. Contact the Rangers and some of the Leaguers. We could use their help in this endeavor."

At this time, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, Jason Lee Scott, and Billy Cranston were helping two new students, Tanya Sloan and Adam Park, adjust to their surroundings, Angel Grove High School. Tanya in particular, seemed to be nervous about starting the school year in a new school.

"It's still all so strange, nothing that I know about this place. I'm glad that you and your friends have helped us so far," Adam told them.

Tommy spoke up, "Believe me, I know what it's like, being the new kid. You'll find your way around here."

They were soon joined by three other new students, Kat Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, and David Trueheart, Tommy's brother. Kat asked, "How did you all come to be such good friends? I mean, you all seem so different for such a close-knit group."

Jason was about to speak when their communicators went off, followed by Zordon's voice. "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center right away, and bring your five new friends here as well, for this also concerns them as well. This is of the utmost important." This was after school was over for the day, so no one was concerned about cutting class.

Tanya asked, "What was that all about, and who was that?"

Jason just smiled and said, "You have to see it to truly believe it." Holding on to their new friends, they teleported out.

In seconds, all nine teens were at the Command Center, joined by Trini Kwan, Zachary Taylor, Kimberly Hart, and six Justice Leaguers, Batman, Robin, Flash, Wonder Woman, and two Green Lanterns : Kyle Rayner, the newest GL, and Hal Jordan, who had recently returned to action. They were soon joined by Black Canary and Isis. Rocky was truly shocked by all of this. "Uh, Tommy, what's going on here?"

Tommy went straight to the point. "Well, guys, the truth is, we're the Power Rangers. As for why Zordon had us bring you here, I have no idea."

Zordon's boomed just then. "Rangers, your friends were called to become part of the Ranger team. I have recently discovered a great source of power known as the Zeo Crystal. It has been broken into seven shards, and scattered throughout three time ears : the 1960's, the 1970's, and today. Recent tracking puts the pink and yellow shards in London, England, 1966, and the blue and black shards in the same place, this time in 1976. If Rita and Zedd get their hands on these, it could mean disaster for the Earth, and the known universe. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Hal and Kyle can get us into both eras, no problem. But why were Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and David brought here?" Trini asked.

"Because, they must be asked if they want to assume this power, and become a 2nd Ranger force, known as the Zeo Rangers," Zordon told them.

"Wait a minute, do we know these five kids can handle this sort of power? I mean, how will they be able to handle themselves in a fight?" a concerned Flash asked.

"I know, because I've seen Rocky and Adam in practice for various tournaments, and from sparring with them on occasion. They're both good," Jason vouched.

"Kat and Tanya also have the same potential. We can trust them took," spoke Trini.

"I've gotten to know David very well this summer. I know he'd make a damn good Ranger," Tommy replied.

"And all five can handle stressful situations. Remember that earthquake in Stone Canyon? They handled emergency situations, helping the homeless, medical assistance, almost anything. If anyone deserves to be Rangers, these five do," Billy revealed.

Tanya asked, "How did you know all that?"

Billy told her, "Remember when the Blue Ranger came along with Superman to help out with the relief efforts?"

"You're the Blue Ranger?"

"Exactly."

Zordon then spoke up once again. "Rangers, our five new allies must know of the three rules that Rangers must follow:

"1. Never use your powers for personal gain.

"2. Never enter a battle unless the forces of evil escalate it, and

"3. Always keep your identity secret. No one must ever know you are Power Rangers."

"You got it!" Rocky shouted.

"Always!" Adam declared.

"We'll always keep your secret," Tanya declared.

"You can count on us," David added.

"And we will never betray you," Kat said firmly.

Samantha broke in. "When do we get started, Zordon?"

"As soon as you morph. Alpha and I will explain all about what we do to our five new allies. Good luck, and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

"OK, guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGASAURUS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Batman spoke up, "Black, Pink, White, and Yellow Rangers will come with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hal Jordan, and myself into the 1966 period."

"And the Red, Purple, and Blue Rangers will come with Flash, Robin, Isis, and myself into 1976," Kyle spoke up.

"All right people, let's do it!" Isis yelled. In a matter of moments, two green flashes of light covered the two groups, and soon, they were gone.

**Downtown London : 1986:**

As the flash of green light died down, the eight time-traveling heroes promptly got to work in searching for the pink and yellow shards of the Zeo crystal when a rather portly, well-dressed man in his early 40's was being chased by three street punks, and five creatures the Rangers knew all too well.

"Heads up, PUTTIES!" Kimberly yelled.

"And they're after that man! He must have found one of the shards! We gotta get him to safety and gets those creeps off his back!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Soon, the battle was raging on. Zack and Kimberly took the man to safety and stayed with him while Tommy, Trini, and Batman trashed putties left and right. Black Canary and Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) took to the young toughs who were with the putties and nailed them with well-placed punches and kicks.

Goldar had also appeared, and truthfully expected to do battle with Tommy or Jason, and take both shards. Instead, he found himself about to receive a major beating from Wonder Woman. The winged ape was definitely outclassed in every way, and quickly retreated. "This isn't over yet, Amazon!" he snarled, before leaving in a flash of golden fire.

"Are you all right, sir?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you and your friends, but I must get this to Steed," he told them.

Both Zack and Kimberly had bolts of realization. "Of course! Steed! He's talking about John Steed! Oh man, this is like fantasy of mine, to actually work with him and Emma Peel!" Zack squealed with joy.

Batman had overheard this conversation. "Of course! 1986! If I may ask your name?"

"I am Professor Emil Vasil. Can any of you oddly dressed people get me in touch with him?"

"We seem to be only one block from his place, 13 Stable Mews. Let's go!" Zack said, definitely overjoyed.

Soon, the heroes were at 13 Stable Mews, where Zack quickly rang the doorbell. Kimberly quickly though, "How do we explain ourselves? I mean, we just can't go up to him and say, 'Hi, we're from the future, 20 years from now, and we need your help in finding a pink crystal shard and a yellow crystal shard, so we can use them to save the universe.'?"

"Why not? From what I've read about them, they've dealt with much wilder things than this," Black Canary told her.

Right then, the door opened, and in five seconds, Zack was in love. A beautiful, cultured woman answered the door. Deep blue eyes, clear, silky skin, and a lilting voice, plus long, chocolate brown hair, she would be called an 'English Rose.' However, she wore a black-leather outfit with matching boots. "Hello, you're a little early for beggars' eve, aren't you?"

"Uhm, this is going to seem pretty wild, but we are from the future, 30 years to be exact, and we're here looking for two crystal shards, pink and yellow. These are very important to the safety and well-being of Earth's future," Tommy said rather bluntly.

"Come in, please. And before anyone asks, that story sounds so bizarre, no one could have made it up, it has to be true. Just a second, I'll fetch Steed. By the way, Mrs. Peel, please, sit down."

Only two minutes had passed, when Mrs. Peel returned, with a well-dressed, seemingly well-cultured English Gentleman. Zack was the first to shake his hand. "Mrs. Peel tells me you are from the future. You are..."

"The Justice League of America. We are looking for two shards of crystal called the Zeo Crystal. But first, this gentleman was being pursued by some very evil putties and some street punks," Wonder Woman told him.

"Emil! How are you, old boy! I see you've gotten yourself on the spot again. What can I do to help?" Steed asked.

Vasil told them, "I must get my plans to the Yanks in America, but as for those crystal shards, I think I have found them." He opened a large valise, and pulled out a yellow, long, crystalline shard, at the top this symbol :

"The second Zeo shard!" Trini shouted.

"Thank you, professor. Now we have to find the pink shard. But, it seems you need help in getting the professor to the States. How can we help?" Zack asked without any hesitation.

"No doubt the airports will be watched by our enemies, your putties, and the people after the Professor's papers. Steed, I have a plan, and these young people can help us pull it off. Can we depend on your assistance?" Mrs. Peel asked.

"Of course!" the four Rangers shouted.

"You've got it," Green Lantern and Black Canary added.

"What do we do first?" Wonder Woman asked.

Two hours later, the professor was at the airport, awaiting his flight, when a large group of toughs, led by a sneering fiend named Perov, started toward him, determined to stop him. At that moment, a group of screaming pop fans, led by Kimberly, Trini, and Black Canary cut them off. Zack and Tommy, dressed as a rock and roll duo, the object of the screaming fans, also added to the mass of confusion, which soon included Mrs. Peel, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, as British paparazzi, snapping cameras, flashbulbs going off, blinding the hit men long enough to get Vasil out of harm's way. Batman quickly got him to a private car, where Steed quickly got the professor to a waiting private plane, and soon, he was safely on his way to the states, while the heroes took out the group of friends. Steed looked at all the unconscious would-be-killers, and smiled. "Not bad. Jolly good, in fact."

Mrs. Peel spoke, "You said you were also looking for a pink crystal? I think I found it. Take a look." She then produced a shimmer pink crystalline shard with an oval at the top of it.

"That's it! Thanks," Kimberly smiled.

"You've really helped us out quit a lot. Thank you," Wonder Woman told the super agents.

"Hey, you helped us out, too. If you're ever back this way, timewise..." Mrs. Peel told them.

"Actually, Mrs. Peel and I have some vacation time stored up. If you wouldn't mind...?" Steed asked.

"Sounds good to us!" Tommy smiled.

After a quick phone call to their superiors, John Steed and Emma Peel joined the heroes traveling back to 2006, Mrs. Peel asking, "Why do you wear those strange helmets?"

**Meanwhile... Downtown London, 1993**

As the green flash cleared, Jason quickly spoke up, "We'd better start looking for the blue and black crystal shards. Zordon did say that Rita and Zedd would be looking for the Zeo crystal shards as well."

"Is it me, or does it seem that Zedd's heart isn't in his evildoing these days? I mean, it's almost as if, well, it's not really him doing these things. Like Zedd would rather not be doing this," Flash mused.

"You're right. I'll ask Zordon about it when we get back. Meanwhile, let's get our minds back to the task at hand," Isis told them.

Screaming people interrupted their train of thought. "Looks like trouble's followed us here! Let's get to work!" Samantha bellowed.

In seconds, they saw the cause of the screams. A group of bird-like humanoids, called Tengas, were trashing Trafalgar Square, making their way towards what was once called 'Carnaby Street.'

"Hold it, bird-brains," Robin and Jason shouted as one.

Spinning their heads around, the Tengas attacked the young heroes, but as they did, a young woman in a Triumph '76 Roadster stopped her car, leaped into the fight, kicking the Tengas in a very sensitive area, causing them extreme pain. Billy noticed this, and then a lightbulb went off in his head. "This woman, I've read about her, in the JLA Files. Glad she came along, we could really use her help."

Within seconds, with the young woman's help, the putties were chased away, and soon, they started their search for the Zeo blue and black crystal shards.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Isis, this is Flash, Robin, Red Ranger, Purple Ranger, Green Lantern, and Blue Ranger. That was a risky thing you did, please try not do anything like that again, OK?"

"Uh, Isis, it's in her job description. She's one of England's top agents, working under Steed. Am I correct?" Billy quickly corrected her.

"That's right! How did you know that?" the woman asked.

"We're from the future. You are known as Purdey, right?"

"Yes. Steed is away right now. Why are you here? From the future, you say?"

Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) finally spoke up. "Yes, and we're looking for two particular crystal shards, one blue, one black. Have you seen anything like that around today, have you?"

"Not today. But, I am on my way to check out a crash in Hereford. Two weird meteorites crashed near a pasture. Gambit is already out there," Purdey said.

"Mike Gambit," Samantha asked.

"That's the one."

Robin said, "Well, then, let's go! Those may be our shards."

Soon, at Hereford, however, they and Mike Gamit were fighting more Tengas, doing their level best to keep them from getting their claws on the meteorites. "Lightning Strike!" Isis bellowed. In seconds, lightning bolts struck the bird-creatures, deep frying them. Flash and Green Lantern nailed even more of them, Flash sent them flying into a ring-created vise, smashing them totally. Jason and Samantha trashed their tengas by using a double play that they had no idea would be used. In seconds, those Tengas were trashed. Robin and Gambit beat the hell out of the last few Tengas, leaving Purdey and Billy to check on the meteorites. "It's them! The Blue and black Zeo Crystal shards! We've gotta get them back, now!" Billy shouted.

"Billy, are you sure those are them?" Samantha asked.

"Take a look," Billy told her.

The blue crystalline shard had a triangle at its top, while the black shard had at its apex, a rectangle.

"Just what was all of this about?" Gambit asked.

"The well-being of our planet in the future. We'd better be going back now, thanks again," Robin told them.

With both the blue and black shards in their possession, the green light rose over the seven heroes, and when it faded, they had vanished, returning to their own time.

Just before both teams returned, the Command Center was soon under attack from a putty squad, intent on destroying the Center. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and David waded into the putties, and their leader, Rito Revolto, by first slamming the putties into each other, then tricking Rito into a anti-gravity room in the center, making him helpless.

Kat grinned. "Gotcha!"

"NOOO!" Rito moaned.

"Well done, Zeo Rangers. Return to the Command Center, the other teams are returning from their missions, hopefully with the shards," Zordon's voice boomed. In seconds, they returned to the base, where two flashes of green soon faded, and fifteen heroes and two British agents.

Alpha gaped. "Who..."

Mrs. Peel was totally awestruck by what she saw, and mind you, hardly anything ever shakes her cool. Steed, although just as stunned, still kept an air of nonchalance. That is, until he saw the warp tube, and Zordon.

"Thank you both for your assistance, Mr. Steed," Zordon began.

"Just Steed, that's sufficient." Nothing ever surprised John Steed for long.

Mrs. Peel had also regained her composure. "Tell us more about these... supervillains, and what you have to do to stop them. They seem like another bunch of these '...Tomorrow, the world!' maniacs we're always fighting."

"I feel that I must tell you, when you returned to your own timeline, you won't remember much of anything of this period. That said, we welcome you to 1996, and value your help," Zordon spoke up.

"Glad to be of help, old boy," Steed returned.

Jason looked over at both Zack and Kimberly. Both totally were soaking in every word the two British superagents said. A serious case of hero worship here! he thought to himself, before telling Zordon, "Isis brought up that Lord Zedd doesn't seem to be as into his evil ways as before. It's almost as if he wants us to stop him."

"Hmm... I've heard that this might be the cast. If it's true, then there may be a chance to return Zedd to the side of good. I will have to look into this futher. Meanwhile, the remaining shards, red and purple must be found."

"What about the gold shard?" Trini asked.

"Trey, prince of Triforia, has that shard. He uses it to fight off evil forces on his planet as the Gold Ranger. Since he was successful in this, he is coming here to aid us in our fight," Zordon told them.

Wonder Woman looked relieved. "Good, 'cause I have a feeling that very soon, things will get pretty rotten real fast, and we're going to need all the help we can get."

At that moment, on the dark side of the moon, in a beat-up old winnebago, Rita Repulsa was pondering all that had happened in her life that had gone completely wrong in the past five months. Actually, they started almost a whole year before, when she and Lord Zedd tried to first destroy the connection to the Morphin Grid, thus ending the Power Rangers once and for all. However, Superman ended those plans when he caught Rito trying to sabotage the Zords. That plan was truly the beginning of the downward spiral, and from that point on, Rita tried to include the possibility of him or some other meddling superhero interfering, for all the good it did her. The last six months have been the worst, with the Rangers joining the Justice League, then having their castle headquarters destroyed by Flash, Green Lantern, and the White Ranger, who then hauled them all off to the intergalactic police, then coming back and finding the JLA had installed their new Watchtower HQ in place of their castle, now Zedd didn't seem to have the heart to go on with any evildoing whatsoever, almost as if he wanted it to just be over and done with. "We really have to talk, Zedd. I want to..." Rita started, but then a sudden twinge of fear came over her, and soon began to take over her entire being. "I guess that will have to wait. I... I think we're in trouble!"

Zedd was alternating between anger and a feeling that could be best described as an 'I-don't-give-a-damn-anymore.' "What the hell is wrong now?" he snarled.

Rita gasped, "The Machine Empire is coming!"

**The End... for now**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer :** No, I don't have the rights to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Jamie Zedden, Leslie Zedden, Larry Zedden, Justice League of America, the Avengers, John Steed, & Emma Peel, or the Charmed Ones. MMPR, PRZ, belong to Saban, Inc., JLA belongs to DC comics, Jamie Zedden, Leslie and Larry Zedden,Charmed belongs to Spelling/WB, and the majority of this storyline belong to Ellen Brand (Thanks go to Ellen for allowing me to use her characters and the storylines from 'Things Left Undone' and 'Two of Hearts' in this tale.) and the Avengers, Steed and Mrs. Peel belong to Luminere. Part 2 (Conclusion) coming up..._

**Avengers Zeo, Part Two : Red, Gold, and Purple  
by : C.A. Turner**

"What the hell is wrong now?" Zedd snarled.

Rita gasped, "The Machine Empire is coming!"

Signals blared like mad in the Command Center, and soon all attention was on what Zordon had to say. "Rangers, we must prepare for the coming of the evil Machine Empire."

Hal Jordan asked, "Machine Empire?"

"Yes, Green Lantern. They were created by an evil scientist/dictator to help him rule his domain, but they soon took over, and had him destroyed."

"Soon, they were ruling this domain, and soon intended to slowly take control of the entire universe."

"Zordon, wait! How come we haven't heard of this 'Machine Empire?'" Robin asked with a lot of disbelief.

"Batman advised his young partner, "The universe has countless galaxies and zones, so there's no logical way of covering them all. Besides, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were running around for five years before we heard of them, and they were causing all sorts of havoc for the Power Rangers."

Zordon continued, "When he created them, he made them out of cold steel and iron, rendering Rangers helpless against them, so wizards in the M-51 Galaxy, along with scientists created the Zeo crystal, which behaved like science, allowing the wielders of its power to fight the machines, even though it was powered by magic."

"Magic?" Tommy Oliver asked.

"Yes. You see, the Morphin Grid is the source of power humans call magic, and it underlies all of the universe. It can be tapped by those magicians with the talent to do that, and is part of every known race in creation. The Power is a part of all things, except one, cold iron, which disrupts and repels the Power, which is why, in Earth legends, cold iron is a barrier to magic. And all places feel the pull of the Power. Iron is one of those extremely rare materials in the universe, and in a very, very few places, it is found in large quantities, and usually those planets are almost totally divorced from the Power, although not completely, proof of which being the Olympian Gods who created the Amazons."

Wonder Woman rose an eyebrow upon hearing this news.

Zordon resumed, "The Morphin power is magic, where the Zeo Crystal is not. It is rooted in the intersection between magic and technology, containing some magic, but it follows the rules of science."

Batman looked at Zordon. "You have to admit, this does seem a little far-fetched, but, from what I've seen with the JLA, it does seem possible."

Jason asked, "When do you think that the Machine Empire will arrive in this system?"

"Hard to say. On the plus side, we are receiving some help from the Gold Ranger. He is coming to help stop the Machine Empire, but we still need to find the red and purple shards. With the Machine Empire arriving, we need to activate the Zeo Ranger team as soon as possible," Zordon stated very plainly.

"Just who is this 'Machine Empire' composed of, anyway?" Emma Peel asked.

Zordon directed everyone's attention toward the viewing globe. "This is King Mondo, he is the main force behind the power of the empire. With him his wife, Queen Machina, almost as evil as her husband, and their youngest son, Prince Sprocket, who is very eager to step into his father's shoes."

Zack Taylor asked, "Youngest son?"

"Mondo has an older son, Prince Gasket, who married an archrival's daughter, Archerina, and has been estranged from the family ever since. And these are Klank and Orbus, footmen to the throne. This composes the entire Machine Empire. We must all be prepared for their arrival, so we can stop them, once and for all, permanently."

Kimberly Hart spoke, "Until then, we just have to keep an eye out, huh?"

"Exactly. Be careful, Rangers, and keep looking for the red shard," Zordon told everyone.

Phoebe Halliwell was looking through the Book Of Shadows, trying to find a way to boost her powers, when she got a glimpse into the JLA's satellite. "PRUE, PIPER! Get up here, NOW!"

Once again, Isis and the Pink ranger were there, this time, joined by Wonder Woman. "Who does your cleaning? This looks a lot better than the last time." Kimberly asked.

An hour later, Jason was running, making his rounds through the park. Usually this helped him think a lot better, and the past six months had given him a lot to think about. First, helping the Justice League of America on a case, then becoming one of their newest members, afterwards having to do Aquaman away, something he had nightmares about still, and just recently, an act that seemed to redeem that act, helping Hal Jordan forgive himself enough to return to action as Green Lantern. Now, the Machine Empire was coming, and he and the other Morphin Power Rangers, along with their JLA teammates, had to be prepared, along with legendary superspies, John Steed and Emma Peel, who timetraveled from 1966 simply for a new experience.

His mind now completely swamped, he sat down under a tree to enjoy the beauty of the day, and to take his mind off things.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" an unfamiliar, sweet voice asked. Jason opened his eyes to see a girl he had never met before standing in front of him, standing.

"Pull up a root, and sit down," he replied, gesturing off to his left. "I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"No, I just moved here Friday. I start school here next Monday."

Jason couldn't help looking at her. she was striking, but not conventionally pretty. Her features, certainly pleasant, but were far too strong. Her hair was a brilliant red, the color of autumn leaves, and her eyes were a smoky hazel. Her height stunned him most of all, for when she sat down next to him, he saw that she was almost an inch shorter than Kimberly, standing only about 5'1". "I'm Jason. Jason Scott. What's your name?"

"Jamie Zedden. I've heard of you, nice to meet you. I hear you teach martial arts. What style are you?"

"I've got a fourth degree black belt in American style Karate," Jason told her. He hadn't pictured his morning discussing martial arts with a beautiful redhead, but he wasn't complaining.

"American Style, huh? That's pretty interesting. I just earned my fourth in Shotokan."

Now Jason was impressed. "Shotokan? That's a tough style."

"Yeah, but I love it. Besides, where I come from, you have to be tough."

"So, where are you from?"

"Just moved up here from one of Los Angeles' 'finer neighborhoods," she frowned.

Jason and Jamie spent a long time discussing everything they could think of. Jason was completely enthralled. Jamie was the most interesting person he had met in al long time, and he really enjoyed being with her. He hadn't felt his way since his first date with Samantha. After that quick reflection, he steeled himself to ask the question that had been tumbling around in his mind. "Jamie, I was wondering if you'd like to go see that new action movie at the Angel Grove multiplex tomorrow night?"

She smiled at him. "Are you asking me on a date? Seriously, though, is that the one with those teenagers with superpowers who save the world? What's it called, 'Lightstar Heroes' or something?"

"No way!" Jason gasped. "Those things are so cheesy! I meant the new Segal movie."

"Sure, I'd love to IF you promise to take me to the Lightstar thing sometime. I like cheesy. Besides, I'm a sucker for a man in Spandex."

Jason thought to himself, -Oh Jamie, if you'd seen what I sometimes wear,- but he let it go. "Great. Meet you there at eight?"

"Sure." They talked about other things for a while, but all too soon, reality intruded, and they both had to go home. Walking back to his house, Jason felt really great, like things are once again goin to be great. Then, he thought, How's Samantha going to feel about this? Even though the two had since broken up, he still had to winder how she felt about his finding someone soon after their separation.

Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and David Trueheart were also enjoying their day. The Zeo Rangers to be were having a mini picnic, and talking about their new situation.

Adam spoke up, "The Rangers sometimes work with the JLA. In fact, they're the newest members of the team. Do you think we'll work with them as well?"

"Maybe. Remember, we're the second power team, but first, we've got to... HEADS UP, GUYS! PUTTIES!" Tanya screamed.

A group of putties had arrived there with a sensor, looking for one of the remaining shards. "We've got work to do, guys! Let's go!" Rocky yelled.

In seconds, they were in a major fight, slamming putties left and right, until the putties were completely trashed, and they had gotten hold of their sensor to find the shard. Kat shouted, "Guys, that device is pointing us southward in that direction! Do you think...?"

Within minutes, David had a shovel teleported there, and were digging in that spot the sensor indicated, and soon, had found a red crystalline shard with a star at the top.

"THAT'S IT! Let's get it to the command center!" David yelled.

In seconds, they were gone.

"When do we start?" an interested Prue Halliwell asked.

"We'll let you know if things are getting too hairy, but, for now, you're our secret ace in the hole. Thanks again." Wonder Woman told the three, then the heroines vanished.

"Cool." Phoebe smiled.

Piper, however, had a different viewpoint… "Would it be too much for our new friends to use the front door?"

In Paris, France, a frustrated Eugene Skullovitch walked into the office where he and his school pal, Bulk, worked, and slammed his hands on the desk. "I'VE HAD IT! Let's face facts, Bulk, we've got nothing here, and we are going nowhere fast with this secret agent business. I'm through, and I'm going back."

Bulk's jaw dropped. "What? You can't, I mean, we haven't fulfilled our contract with Inspector Klouseau yet!"

"So what? He can keep the money he was going to pay us! This is the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Skull, if we leave, we're finished here."

"GOOD! I'm miserable, damn it! You're the one who wanted to be a spy, so what are we doing? Training, I can understand, but all we're doing is paperwork on top of paperwork! I was happier as a detective, even if I did stink at it."

"I've finally learned that it takes time to learn to do anything. I mean, all of our lives, we got into trouble and made fools of ourselves by trying to do things the easy way. Now, I've finally got something that I want to work for, and I'm not going to give it up."

Skull sighed, "You don't have to. I'm going home, whether you come with me or not and this is the last time I ever do something that I don't want to do. I'm not going to throw my happiness away anymore because we're on different tracks."

Bulk swallowed and stood up, shaking his hand. "I'm going to miss you, buddy, but I'd rather you were happy. Promise you'll write?"

"You bet. We'll always be friends, Bulky, no matter what."

Tommy, Billy, and Flash were on hand when the Zeo team teleported in with the red Zeo crystalline shard. "It's here! Now what?" Rocky asked.

Zordon spoke up, "Rangers, the Gold Ranger's Zord, Pyramidas, has entered our atmosphere, and Rita or the Machine Empire will be after him."

Billy spoke, "Don't worry, Zordon, we're on it."

Mrs. Peel also told him, "I'm coming along, too. I'd like to help."

"Ok, but be careful. 1. Putties and Tengas are not what you're used to, and 2. Zack and Kimberly would kill us if anything happened to you or Steed," Tommy told her. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tigerzord!"

The four were soon on Angel Grove beach, and almost as soon as they got there, the Putties and Tengas started to attack. The Flash slammed Tengas into each other at a very high speed, leaving nothing but feathers for the most part. Tommy and Mrs. Peel were a very effective team; she set them up with several well placed punches and kicks, while he knocked them down and out for the count. Billy kicked and slammed putties all over the place, but they just seemed to keep coming, when a new arrival showed up, trashing the Tengas and Putties with ease. Dressed in an outfit almost like the Black Ranger's, with a golden shield, and a totally different helmet with an eyepiece shaped like a tri-fold bar.

"Power Rangers of Earth, I am happy to be of service. I am Trey, of Triforia, the Gold Ranger."

The heroes soon introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Tommy, the White Ranger."

"Billy, Blue Ranger."

"Flash."

"Emma Peel."

"We had best retreat to your Command Center. My Zord, Pyramidas, is right over there, cloaked. Would that be all right?"

"Zordon would be happy, and so would we. Let's go," Billy smiled.

Soon, all five were inside Pyramidas, which soon teleported towards the Command Center.

On a plane high over the Atlantic, Skull was relaxing in a seat, eating his peanuts, and flirting with the stewardesses. Amazingly enough, some of them were flirting back. He remembered a time when they would have shot him down in a heartbeat. He really had grown up.

Part of it, of course, was his appearance. In his khakis, yellow-button down shirt, and suspenders, he didn't look like the punk he had been for so many years. He was also far more relaxed than he had ever been in his police uniform or the suit he mentally referred to as "Spywear." Life as a detective completely agreed with him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen when he got home, but he wanted to be ready for anything.

Temperatures were in the mid 60's in downtown Angel Grove, and the streets were jam-packed with people hurrying somewhere. The festive atmosphere of that long weekend was infectious, and Jason felt better than he had ever been since the whole Aquaman fiasco. Part of it, he was positive, had to be attributed to falling in love again.

There was something so right about the two of them when they were together, and he was always happiest by her side, and she seemed to feel the same way.

They had both enjoyed the Segal movie, and true to his word, Jason took her to the "Lightstar Heroes" a few nights later. To his amazement, he actually like the campy film, laughing at Jamie's jokes, and cracking a few of his own. He had teased her about drooling over the Red Lightstar Hero, but had to shut up after she caught him ogling over the Pink one. He wondered briefly if morphing really did that to a woman's physique. He hadn't noticed, but at the time, he had been busy with other things; these days, those things included trying tot think pure thoughts when standing around Wonder Woman.

Now Jamie had dragged him antique shopping, something he hadn't even done for Samantha. Jamie was looking for antique weapons, however, which was something Jason had always been interested in. Besides, her excitement made everything worthwhile.

Finally, they came to Old as the Hills, the last store on the list. Inside, the owner, Ignatz Hill, showed the two an excellently elaborate collection of antique swords, daggers, crossbows, knives, and other weapons.

A flash of light on steel caught her eye, and soon she was at a case where a beautiful, strangely-crafted sword was lying on purple velvet. "Could I take a look at this one?" she asked.

"A good choice. No one knows where this sword came from, I'm afraid," Mr. Hill commented in his Maine drawl. "I inherited this from my grandfather, but where he got it from, I never found out. He never wanted to discuss it at all. I've had it examined by every expert in the area, but none of them could tell me where this sword is from." He then lifted it from its case, and handed it to her.

When she had it in her hands, it felt oddly like it was meant for her, somehow; a slight, harmless shock happened, then nothing. Testing the heft in one hand, she lifted her eyebrows at its light weight, asking, "Steel?"

Mr. Hill shook his head. "Nope. They don't know what it is. It seems to be plumb old. How old, no one can say."

She examined it closely, saying, "You're right, it's very odd. Look, the blade is shaped like an English broadsword, but there's no blooding channel, and it has these funny runes etched on the blade. I'd almost say they were Norse, but the Norse never made swords like this. The pommel stone's like nothing I've ever seen. It could be milk quartz, or moon stone, but it's huge, almost the size of a quarter." A decision was made. That sword had to be hers. "How much?"

Looking at her for a long moment, Mr. Hill spoke, "A sword like that usually costs upward towards one thousand dollars, but, it's almost worthless to a collector, with no past or identifying marks, so, I figure it's time to unload the thing. $22.00, and it's yours."

Jamie was in complete disbelief. "$22.00, are you sure, sir?"

"Course, I'm sure. $22, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it!" Jamie handed the man a 20 dollar bill and two singles, and he put them into the cash register. "Oops, almost forget," Hill cackled. Reaching behind the counter, he pulled out a scabbard made of something dark. "This was always with the sword. Part of the purchase price. You'll want to keep it sheathed in town, of course. And before you ask, no, it ain't leather. Nobody knows what it is, either."

Wholeheartedly, Jamie told him, "Thank you very much, sir," Slipping the sword back into its scabbard and heading out the door. Jason started to follow, when Hill suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man, is she your girlfriend?" the old man asked, seriously.

"I like to think so, sir," Jason told him, wondering what was going on.

"You keep an eye on her. There's something funny about that bladed, like it was meant for her. I don't reckon there's anything dangerous about it, otherwise I wouldn't have sold it to her if I thought there was, but..." he trailed off, but Jason understood.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll keep my eyes open." He then followed Jamie into the sunshine.

Isis was talking to Zordon about Zedd's recent change of attitude toward his career of evil. "We were talking about this while we were in 1976 London, and it's like he really doesn't have it in him to be that evil anymore."

"Hmmm. If what you're saying is true, then it proves an ancient legend is based in fact. That Zedd was brainwashed into the service of evil, and maybe... What is it?" Zordon asked the Human goddess.

"Jason. His new girlfriend, Jamie. Goldar! Excuse me, Zordon, I've got work to do!" Isis shouted, and soon flew in the direction of the park.

In the park, Jamie stopped to unsheathe her sword and try a few practice moves. Jason leaned against a tree watching her, smiling. Jason's thoughts were cut off by a flash of gold fire. Goldar, grinning evilly, materialized in front of them.

"Don't worry, all I want is the sword. Hand it over, and I am out of..." That as far as he got, for he was hit by a bolt of lightning. Isis stood between him and the teens.

"Beat it, you Wizard of Oz reject!"

"Who invited you, witch?"

Jamie interrupted, "You want my sword, that I just paid $22 for? Dream on, you overgrown chimp."

Goldar snarled, "Give it to me, human. you have no use for it, and no clue about its true power and worth, so it's useless to you."

"You want it, monkeyboy? Come and get it!"

Jason cried, "Are you crazy? He cheats!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't!" Isis bellowed, and cast another lightning bolt on Goldar, sapping his strength.

"Witch, what have you done to me?"

"Evening the playing field. Try anything underhanded, you're lion chow!"

Jamie smiled. "Still want the sword?"

Goldar growled, "Yes," and the battle was on. Goldar started with a ringing downslice, but Jamie blocked him with ease. It was soon obvious that both were masters of the sword. Cuts, parries, thrusts, and slices formed a glittering web of razored steel. Normally, Goldar would be far stronger than Jamie, but the spell cast by Isis took away that advantage. Jamie also had grace and speed on her side. Goldar's cunning made up for his lost strength, so they were evenly matched.

Goldar then lost his patience and fired a large, golden energy beam at her, but to everyone's amazement, she absorbed the blast, as a purple aura formed around her. Smiling at the winged ape, she fired a large purple bolt of energy at him, directly in his chest, knocking him back at least two yards.

Isis shouted to Goldar, "You lose, winged wussy! Beat it!"

Without one word, he vanished in purple flame.

"well, that was fun. What was that all... ISIS!" Jamie was amazed. It really was one of the Justice Leaguers who helped her with Goldar.

Jason enfolded Jamie in his arms. "I think that sword gave you special powers, but you must have a death wish or something, he could have killed you!"

She shrugged. "I somehow knew I could take him. Weird as it sounds, the sword told me I could do it."

"Jason, we're going to have to tell Zordon about this, and we're also going to have to tell her about..." Isis started.

"I know. Jamie, there's someone I think we all should talk to about this," Jason told Jamie.

"Where are we going? Who?"

Isis told her, "You have to see it to believe it."

In minutes, all three were at the Command Center. "Jason, is something the matter?" Zordon asked as they materialized.

"Big time," Jason replied. While he went over these recent events, Jamie was staring around the Command Center with amazement. After hearing all this, Zordon had Alpha 5 run a scan on the sword.

"I want that back in one piece! So, where are we, and who are they?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie Zedden, meet Zordon of Eltare, interdimensional being and mentor to the Power Rangers," Jason told her.

"Power Rangers? You're a..."

"The Red one."

"Wow. I heard about you and that Aqua-creep. I know you were upset about it for a while. I won't push you, but if you need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks, Jamie, I'd like that. Maybe later."

"Jamie Zedden?" Isis asked.

Zordon continued, "Age 17, daughter of Lawrence Zedden."

"Yes, but my dad's dead, though. Do you two know me?"

"It's more fitting to say we know of you," Isis spoke.

"We both now have our suspicisions as to what happened in the park, although we will have to wait until Alpha finished his analysis of the sword to be sure, and the others arrive," Zordon told him.

"You mean, you found the red shard?" Jason asked.

"The Zeo Rangers found it. And now it seems that..." Isis started.

Alpha interrupted, "Ay yi yi! Analysis complete! The sword is of Zarakin manufacture, one of the six elemental blades manufactured by the Wizard Ralthor over three hundred millennia ago! It is the long-lost Sword of Lightning!"

"Zordon, it really is true!" Isis replied heavily.

Jason was baffled. "What's true?"

Jamie asked, "Zarakin? Sword of Lightning? What's going on here?"

Before explanations could be made, a rainbow of light appeared in the Center, which materialized into the other Morphin Rangers, and the soon-to-be Zeo Rangers, along with the Flash and Black Canary.

"I am glad you are all here. Before we begin, I was about to tell Jason and Jamie about the history of this sword, and I feel you all should know as well. You see, the Zarakin are a people who live many light-years from here, on a planet known as Danata. Long ago, they settled there to escape the constant invasions their people were subject to."

"Oh, kind of like Belgium," Trini interjected.

Isis continued, "In a way. You see, the Zarakin were determined not to be driven off their planet again, so a great wizard named Ralthor created six magical swords to be given to worthy wielders, known as the Elemental Blades. They were the Sword of Fire, the Sword of Water, the Sword of Wind, the Sword of Earth, the Sword of Heart, and the Sword of Lightning. From what I've read, the Zarakin House of Swords was an organization of bodyguards to the king that grew up around these swords. Along with being able to control the element for which they were named, each blade had another hidden power, known only to the wielder."

Zordon took over at this point. "The Sword of Lightning, however, had a power that could not be hidden. It transformed its wielder into a formidable warrior, the Purple Zeo Ranger."

"Purple!" Jason exclaimed. "Then that's..."

"The Purple Zeo Shard. It was forged into the handle of the sword, apparently."

Jamie asked shyly, "Do you want it back?"

Isis assured her, "Jamie, the sword has bonded to you. The power is yours, no matter what you do."

Zordon continued, "We would like you to be a full-fledged Zeo Ranger, tied into the grid. That way, we could come to your aid, if necessary, but you are under no obligation."

"I'll do it. How?"

"Take the sword in both hands, and concentrate on the crystal."

Jamie did just that, and saw the crystal separate from the handle and float over to the other Zeo crystals. At its apex, a hexagon.

It soon joined the other crystals, and Zordon announced, "The time has come. Zeo Rangers, accept your powers."

The Gold Ranger stood by and watched as the new team assembled, one by one. Zordon spoke, "Rangers, through courage and sacrifice, the Zeo Crystal is here. To the ones chosen, it will give powers beyond imagination.

"Katherine, from this day forth, you will be known as Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

As he said this, a pink flash covered Kat, and when it faded, she was in a pink spandex uniform, and a helmet with an oval eyepiece.

"Tanya, you shall become Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!

"Rocky, you are Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!

"Adam, the power for Zeo Ranger 4, Black, belongs to you!

"David, you shall assume the identity of Zeo Ranger 5, Red!

"And finally, Jamie, to you goes the power of Zeo Ranger 6, Purple!"

Soon, the team was ready for action. "Zeo Rangers, the crystal now resides within you. How do you feel?"

Adam spoke for all six. "I feel powered up and fully charged!"

Zordon continued, "Your Zeonizers will give you access to your new powers. Soon you will receive your Zeo zords."

"Zordon, I need to know, how does my father fit into all of this?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, your father is a Zarakin prince," Zordon told her.

"WHAT!" everyone else yelled.

Zordon continued, "The Zarakin, like most races in the universe, are neither all evil or all good. They, too, have the potential to create great heroes or the most fiendish villains, one of whom is Lord Zedd."

"ZEDD? I thought the Zarakin people were like humans physiologically!" Isis cried.

"They are. The form that you know as Zedd is not his true one. As a Zarakin, he appears to be a completely normal looking human. Zedd was born to the King and Queen of Danata many eons ago, even before my birth. He was the pride and joy of the royal court, a baby of uncommon handsomeness and intelligence. He had a slight temper, but that trait has bred true throughout seven hundred generations of rules and extends to most of the planet as well, so there was little chance that he would escape that.

"He grew to become one of the finest warriors Danata had ever seen, graduating first in his class from the House of Swords, and given the Sword of Fire. As he grew, it was thought that he would become one of the finest kinds that the Zarakin Sector had ever known.

"Then, something happened, and to this day, no one knows what. Up until recently, it was believed that he was seduced by a dark power, but his recent actions suggest that he was taken against his will, much like Rita did with Tommy. In any case, he became an evil sorcerer of great power, drawing on the darkest sectors of the Morphin Grid."

"Zordon, I thought the Rangers used the Grid?" Black Canary asked. At that moment, Emma Peel returned to the Command Center.

"What's going on here?"

"Emma Peel, meet the Zeo Rangers!" Zordon spoke.

"A pleasure."

Zordon resumed his tale. "The Morphin Grid is a vast source of power humans call magic, which permeates the universe, and is tuned to the polar extremes of being. Some, like the Rangers powers, answer to the light pole, while Zedd, Rita, and most evil sorcerers answer to the dark side. Rita, in truth, is a witch, drawing her power from objects which magic has been infused, and has no other form. Zedd, however, is currently in his alternate persona, monstrous enough to draw power from the Grid's dark pole. On the light side, Isis is a goddess, using a natural connection to the Earth and the Grid to achieve her skills. At her level, most things she does takes a mere thought. I am a wizard, also drawing my power from a natural connection with the Morphin Grid. Unlike Isis, I use mental disciplines to summon the power. There are many other classifications, but it would take too long to go into them now, and I have already strayed too far from my story. One millennia ago, Zedd returned to Danata to cause a massive war with a nearby planet when Zarador, and the Council of Elders, trapped him, stripped him of his alternate form, and sent him to Earth, where he would fit in, but not rise to power. This was twenty years ago."

"Twenty... oh, boy!" Flash whispered.

"On Earth, he took the name Lawrence Zedden. He then created a past for himself, and soon fell in love with Leslie Corren. They soon married, and had one child, a daughter named Jamie."

"Actually, they named her Jamaica Theresa, which she has been trying to live down ever since, and being grateful they didn't give me Sommers for a middle name, as they had planned," Jamie smiled sickly.

"Jamie Sommers Zedden?" Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, my mom was a huge 'Bionic Woman' fan! Give her a break."

Zordon resumed the tale. "Jamie, I am unclear on the details on Lord Zedd's return to power, but I believe the minions sent to retrieve him planted that false body so that no one would wonder where he had gone. It would be a piece of cake for them to generate a duplicate of your father's body and dump it in the river."

Jason walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Look, I don't care if you are Zedd's daughter. I like you anyway."

"So do we," Zack added.

"Thanks. That's good to know," Jamie smiled.

"Jamie, there's something else that you should be aware of. According to Zarakin law, your parents are still married. There was no divorce, and no real death, so the marriage was not dissolved. This means that Rita and Zedd are not really married, which may be a bad omen for you. Rita does not like to be replaced, and lately, Zedd seems to want that life to be over, so that in a way, makes it even worse."

Jamie shivered at the thought of Tengas or Putties attacking her mother.

"I'm going to have to tell her about this, Zordon. She has to know."

Isis put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree. We'll both teleport to your house, and explain things to her."

Zordon spoke up, "One other thing. The Elemental Blades can be stored in a pocket in hyperspace. Simply concentrate on putting it in a pocket." Jamie did this, and the sword disappeared. "To retrieve it, simple imagine it in your hand." She concentrated, and the blade returned.

"Cool. And this pocket will go wherever I do?"

"Yes."

"Great! Any other interesting talents I have?"

"Lord Zedd could tell you more about them."

Jason held her hand tight. "Hurry back."

"You got it." In flashes of purple and gold light, the two teleported out.

Jamie teleported into the hall of her house, Isis alongside her. "Mom?" she called.

"In the kitchen, honey. Did you have a nice day? Buy anything deadly?"

Isis asked, "Buy anything deadly?"

"Long story," Jamie told her. "Mom, I've got a special guest with me. She's truly one of a kind." Jamie grinned and entered the kitchen with her guest.

Leslie Zedden looked at Isis. "Since my daughter couldn't make up a wild joke like this, I guess you really are Isis. How did you two run into each other?"

Isis studied both women. It was easy to see where Jamie got her looks. Leslie had the same red hair and short, slim build as her daughter, with similar facial features. Only their eyes were different, Jamie's a smoky hazel, Leslie's a cool emerald green. Jamie also inherited toughness of spirit from her mom. She never had anything that she couldn't tell her, but this, well...

"Mom, the day you found out that Dad was dead. You never really talked about it. You just said that the police called and told you his body was found in the river. What happened that day?"

Isis added, "It really is important. Please excuse my manners, it's nice to meet you."

Leslie sighed. She really didn't want to remember the events of that afternoon, but Jamie was certainly old enough to know the truth, and she wouldn't ask if it weren't important, although how it could involve Isis, she had no idea.

"I was doing something in the kitchen, and you were watching 'Sesame Street' in the living room. There was a knock at the door, and two strange men were outside, looking like they didn't belong there or anywhere. They said they were friends of your father, but something told me otherwise, so I said no, but they insisted, so I kneed one of them and whacked the other with a skillet, then slammed the door in their faces, heading back into the kitchen. Then, the door blew in."

Jamie and Isis looked at each other in shock.

"Larry was afraid something like this would happen, although he never told me why. They were chasing us soon afterwards, but luckily, Firestorm showed up, and put a stop to both of them. He saw that we were okay, and went back to check on them, but they had got away. We went to Grandma's almost soon after. Later, I found out our house was set on fire, and virtually nothing survived. For awhile, the police thought we had died in the fire, but they found out we were alive, so they called me and told me about Larry. It was almost more than I could take. If it weren't for you, I would have given up. To this day, I still don't know who those men were or what they wanted. Why are you asking me this now?"

Jamie took her mother's hands into her own and sighed. "Mom, I have something to tell you, and you may not believe any of it."

On the moon's surface was a Winnebago, cloaked from the Watchtower's motion sensors, and inside, Lord Zedd was listening to Goldar's explanation with mounting anger, when something Goldar said caught his train of thought. "A girl, you say? Red hair, about seventeen?" Zedd asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, my lord."

"And she was able to call upon the sword's powers?"

"Yes, Lord Zedd."

"Hmm," Zedd mused. Common sense told him it was impossible, but in any case, his heart began to pound. "She must be a half-breed Zarakin. Let me see this girl!"

Zedd's eyebeams shot down towards Earth, allowing him to see whatever he wanted. As he did so, a duplicate of the image formed in front of his henchman. "Goldar, is this the girl?"

"Yes, my lord."

The image was of Jamie talking with her mother in the kitchen, Isis listening with patience. Zedd's breath caught in what passed for his throat. He didn't recognize the girl; far too many years had passed. The woman, however, was as familiar as his own name. He dreamed about her every night.

"Leslie," he whispered.

"Leslie?" Rita asked.

Zedd whirled on her. "That's my wife! She's alive!"

Rita paled. "What-what does that mean for us?" she managed.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about this." Confused, he left the Winnebago for a long walk.

Emma Peel and Wonder Woman were talking about the Amazons, Themyscria, (Wonder Woman's birthplace), and women crimefighters in general when Trini walked into the Command Center, wanting to ask both of them some questions about how to deal with male chauvinism in their fields of work, Mrs. Peel being from the 1960's, lending some historical perspective. Tanya was with her.

"You are a married woman, and yet you do dangerous work for England. How does your husband deal with this?" Tanya asked.

"My husband's gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. He was in the Amazon, doing research on something when the group he was with lost track of him. I haven't seen him since. Almost two months later, I found myself working with Seed, involved in these wild adventures, and now we had just finished a case involving killer cats, believe it or not, when we got into this affair," Mrs. Peel told them.

Tanya looked skeptical. "Killer cats? Oh, like runaway tigers and lions?"

"No. Regular housecats. Long story."

Trini asked, "Recently, I found out that I'm a descendant of Xena, Warrior Princess. I'm wondering how my life is going to change because of that."

Wonder Woman answered that one. "Trini, no matter what happens to you in the near or distant future, the fact remains that you, even without the power or the new heritage, will always be a very special person. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks. How about a pizza? My treat."

"MY treat, Trini. Come on, your friends are probably waiting for both of you, and I really am hungry. Mrs. Peel?"

"Why not?"

It had taken a fair amount of arguing, one exploded toaster, a blown microwave, and a morph, but Jamie had finally convinced her mother of the truth of her story. Now, Leslie was trying to deal with the realization that her daughter was a superhero, her husband, presumed dead, was a space alien who may be on the side of evil against his will, and his current wife was probably hiring an avian hit squad to attack them even now. She was taking all of this rather well. "So, what are the fragile areas on a Tenga?" Leslie asked calmly.

Isis smiled at Jamie. "Mrs. Zedden, I am happy to say it looks like nothing surprises you or your daughter for long. As for the Tengas, eyes, beak, throat, and the... usual," miming a knee to a sensitive area.

"So, these are male birds?"

Before either Jamie or Isis could answer, the room was filled with a hail of black feathers.

"Looks like we're gonna find out. Jamie, get your mother out of here!" Isis yelled.

"Mom, go in the other room!" Jamie shouted and joined Isis as both dropped into fighting positions as Goldar and the Tengas materialized. Both sides prepared for a major fight.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Leslie bellowed, startling all combatants into silence. "We can just take this outside! You have no idea how long it took me to clean this floor this morning!" she told them all.

Goldar and the Tengas looked at each other sheepishly, then walked out the back door. Jamie, Isis, and Leslie looked at each other for a moment, then Isis teleported all three of them to the Command Center. They materialized in the middle of the room.

"Looks like I'll have to get used to that. So, this is that Command Center you were telling me about?" Leslie sighed, taking in her surroundings.

Zordon boomed, "It is indeed. Welcome, Mrs. Zedden. I am Zordon, mentor to the Power Rangers. May I congratulate you on a rather ingenious way of escaping the Tengas? However did you think of that?"

Leslie shrugged. "Even things like that had to have mothers. Some behaviors are just universal."

"I assume Goldar and the Tengas have returned to Rita to tell her about their failure to get chewed out," Isis spoke up then.

"Exactly. I doubt that they will show up again for a while, but, in case they do, Mrs. Zedden, I would like you to have this communicator. Jamie, I have made some for you and the other Zeo Rangers as well," Zordon told them. Leslie received a purple and white wristband, while Jamie's was simply purple. "Should you be attacked, simply touch the large button, and you will be teleported here instantly."

"Thank you," Leslie replied, buckling the band onto her wrist. "I had better had on back home. I had a cake in the oven that will probably need my attention soon." And with that, she teleported out.

"I'd better head to the youth center myself. I told Jason I'd meet him there. I'll see you later." She also teleported out in a purple rush.

Zordon smiled to himself. There were now two Ranger teams, Morphin and Zeo. There is also a connection with the Justice League of America. Things couldn't be any better than now. However, such thoughts ended when the alarms blared, signaling a new threat.

Isis seemed to know what was the cause. "Machine Empire?"

"Yes. On the moon, and already planning to destroy everything, starting with Zedd and Rita."

Finster was looking for Zedd and found him two hours later, dangerously close to the JLA Watchtower. "My lord, I have some rather disturbing news."

Zedd growled, "What is it, Finster? I would prefer to be alone right now."

"I overheard Rita talking to herself in the trailer, and I made an interesting discovery. The fire that consumed your home, and that you thought killed your family was set by Dendrian mercenaries, the same ones who brought you back to your forces."

Zedd's head swiveled slowly towards the little crafter. "What? Why?"

"To destroy your ties on Earth, so that you would have no choice but to leave your life as Lawrence Zedden and return to being Lord Zedd. Apparently, there was also a contract out on your wife and daughter, but the mercenaries underestimated her, and she escaped."

Pride was evident in Zedd's voice as he spoke again. "Leslie always could take care of herself. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

Finster chose his next words carefully. "I also know who placed the contract on your wife and daughter."

In a tone that would make even Batman flinch, Zedd demanded, "Who?"

"Rita. It seems even at that time, she had hopes of gaining control of the empire through you. She used a communications spell to hire the mercenaries that Goldar recommended, although he didn't know why she wanted them. That way, they would return you to your empire where she could someday get close to you."

Without a word, Zedd turned and strode back to the trailer. Finster followed in his wake, smiling to himself. Fur was going to fly tonight.

At that moment, unknown to everyone, except Zordon, the Machine Empire had landed, installed a cloaked castle on the moon, and were soon making plans to enslave the Earth, first, they planned to destroy Rita and Zedd. "Yes, the time has come at last! Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd will be the first to perish," King Mondo smirked.

Queen Machina smiled. "Darling, that would be lovely. Then the world will be ours to demolish. But what about this 'Justice League of America' and 'Power Rangers' that we have heard rumors of?"

"That's all they are, my dear, rumors. We should have no real opposition to our takeover of this planet, and then, the world. But, just in case, I have a little present for their mightiest member, Superman. A bit of his home planet, so to speak."

"Kryptonite. How wickedly delicious!"

"Rita!" Zedd bellowed, standing outside the trailer. "Get out here, witch!"

Rita knew better than to disobey Zedd when he spoke in that tone of voice, and hurried out the door.

"Yes?" she asked, fear showing very obviously on her face.

"I know about what you did, bitch. Both this morning and nineteen years ago. I ought to kill you right here and now, but, for some reason, I'm feeling merciful. You can have the Putties, the Tengas, your idiot brother, and even that rotten trailer. Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, you are all with me. I'm heading back to Serpentera and maybe, if I'm still in a merciful mood, I'll free you from the spells Rita put on you, and you will return to your individual lives. Rita, if I ever seen your ugly face again, or catch you even thinking about attacking my wife and child, there won't be enough left of you to put in a dumpster. Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, come!" And with that, Zedd turned and stomped away, with the three he summoned following him.

Before he could say anything else, a series of explosions rocked the surface, followed by several of Mondo's scouting rockets.

A bored Hawkwoman was on monitor duty in the Watchtower when the moon shook.

"Well, it looks like there might be some action after all. Activate viewer, and set for moonscan!"

What she saw looked like a replay of the Vietnam war and Star Wars combined.

"Zedd vs. Rita vs. who I think may be that Machine Empire Zordon warned us all about. Time to call in the troops!"

Zordon spoke, "Yes, Hawkwoman. I'll summon the Rangers, both teams. Contact the JLA, too!"

Soon, at the Watchtower, the Rangers and the Leaguers were watching the battle scene unfold. "Man, it is really going hot and heavy out there!" Samantha stated.

"We had best split up into three teams and attack on all three fronts," Flash shouted.

"Let's do it!" Jason yelled. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLACK!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

Mondo held the chunk of kryptonite, smiling all the while. "If there is a Superman, he won't dare attack while we hold this! It is the only substance that can actually kill the man of steel!"

Though totally robotic, the news of the kryptonite was a turn-on to the evil Machina. "Oooh, I love it when you're ruthless like this! They won't know what hit them!"

Klank and Orbus scurried in to the throne room, terrified. "It's not a rumor! He's coming! He and three of his friends have already destroyed our finest cog fleet!"

"Well, let him come! I am completely prepared for our unwanted guest!"

The sound of crumbling masonry signaled the arrival of Superman and the Flash.

"Machina, I do believe we have a surprise for our guests! And here it is!" Mondo snarled, and threw the kryptonite.

What happened next, however, no one expected.

"Mondo, for a superior machine, you have a real lame brain. What the hell is this supposed to do to me? This doesn't hurt me anymore. You're through!" Superman bellowed, and trash the Cogs, Klank, Orbus, Gasket, Archerina, and short-circuited Machina. "Anything else?"

In a complete rage, Mondo charged Superman, and was completely dismantled.

Flash smiled. "You don't need me at all! You were great!"

Superman smiled, then changed into the Martian Manhunter.

Flash grinned. "J'onn, they never had a chance."

J'onn J'onzz returned the smile. "How is the real Superman doing?"

Speaking of Superman, he, John Steed, and Emma Peel were trashing Tengas and Putties with ease, protecting the people of Angel Grove. Emma completely smashed and trashed Putties with complete ease and style. Steed was also finishing off his group with little or no effort, using his bowler and brolly, he had them dispatched in no time. Superman just smashed Tengas one right after the other. In no time, the three had finished their opponents off, and Zordon contacted them with news the other had to know about Zedd. "Zordon, Mrs. Peel and I are on our way back there, while Superman joins the others on the moon," Steed told him.

Putties, badly-created monster, Squatt, Rito, Baboo, and cogs were what the Morphin Rangers, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Hawkman ran into. Not even an annoyance. Rita tried to create monster with her magic, but without Finster, or the book of spells, she wasn't even worth the effort.

Kimberly said it for everyone. "This is what we were worried about for three years? Let's put her out of her misery, and out of our hair!" And they did.

"Shall we join the others with a real threat? Lord Zedd?" Hawkman asked everyone.

Goldar and Scorpina were promptly trashed by Adam and Kat, and as for the so-called 'improved' King Sphinx, well, Tanya, Rocky, David, and Jamie completely messed him up. Tery, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Hawkwoman, and Isis trashed Serpenterra, and soon, only Zedd was left. Jamie raced up to him, and as he was attacking the others, shouted, "Dad, don't!"

Zedd froze. "Jamie?"

At that moment, the other Justice Leaguers, including the Morphin Rangers, arrived at the scene with Superman, with news from Zordon. "THE STAFF! Zedd's staff! That's the focal point of Zedd's spell! Destroy the staff, the spell is broken for good!"

"Hurry!" Superman told everyone.

Tommy promptly used himself to distract Zedd from what the other Rangers were doing. Using his sabre, he fought Zedd, blocking every move Zedd made with his staff. While he was doing this, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Samantha, and Billy combined their weapons into the Ultra Blaster.

Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Jamie formed the Zeo Ultra Blaster with their weapons.

At a signal from Superman, they stood ready.

"NOW!"

The Morphin Rangers fired the ultra blaster.

The Zeo Rangers fired the ultra blaster.

Both Green Lanterns fired a blast from their power rings.

Isis fired a lightning blast.

The Gold Ranger cut loose a blast from his power staff.

The influx of power was too much for the staff, which reverted into a snake, then vanished in a bright flash.

Forced to his knees by the loss of power, Zedd flickered, assuming his natural form as he did, a cloud of black mist rising up from him, blown away by the wind.

Zedd choked, "Oh God, what have I done?"

At a signal from Jason, both teams demorphed. Tommy walked over to the kneeling man and put his hand on his shoulder. "What you did, you had no control over. It's in the past. You can't change it; you have to live with it. What's important is what you do now," Tommy told him, remember when he and Jason had played out this little scene years ago.

"Red Ranger, Power Rangers, for what I have done, can you forgive me?"

"The League may have a bit of trouble, but we understand. We have no grudge against you."

Accepting Tommy's hand, Zedd rose slowly to his feet. "Jamie," he started, crossing to his daughter. "I-know that I haven't been a very good father to you. I missed to much of your childhood, and I'm sorrier than you will ever know. I realize that we cannot go back to what has been, but could we- maybe- start again? Could we try to be a family again, of some sort?"

Jamie threw her arms around him, bursting into tears as she did so. "I'd like that, just so long as you leave my boyfriend alone."

"I won't be any more protective than any other father, all right?"

"Deal," she sniffed, tears flowing freely.

"Would your mother- still be interested in seeing me?"

"She still wears your wedding ring. Otherwise, you'll have to ask her yourself."

Still keeping one arm around his daughter, Zedd turned to all the assembled heroes. "Thank you all for helping me."

Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Hal, Wonder Woman, and Kat smiled. Kat spoke, "Don't mention it. It's our job to help people."

Tanya, Batman, Robin, Flash, Hawkman, Rocky, and David grinned as Adam suggested, "I saw we all go back to the Watchtower. We can talk about this better there."

"Right," Hawkman nodded. In a rainbow of colored light, Zedd, the Rangers, and the Justice Leaguers teleported out.

With both Steed and Mrs. Peel there, Zordon soon spoke, "I am very proud of all of you. You have all come through this battle with flying colors. Zedd, it is good to have you on the side of the light again."

"What about Goldar and Scorpina?" Hawkman asked.

Wonder Woman spoke up, "Well, with the spell on Zedd wiped out, in turn, they are pretty much two free people themselves, their spell simultaneously ended. I guess they are going to return to their own lives at this point. But, what about Finster? I mean, what's he going to do now?"

Zedd spoke up then. "Finster's going to help Zordon for a while until he's able to return to his own planet. And, as for me, it's good to be back. Look, everyone, I'm not really Zedd anymore. I've really changed too much to go back to all that insanity. I'm just plain old Lawrence Zedden now."

Zordon spoke, "Mr. Zedden..."

"Just Larry."

"Larry, you know, of course, that by giving up your powers, you will now age at an accelerated rate to make up for the time you kept the aging at bay."

"I know, Zordon. Of course, accelerated for you and me is completely normal for Earth humans. I won't live much longer than Leslie, and that's the way I like it. Now, my powers are gone, but I'm still a Zarakin, and I still have the Sword of Fire. If you ever need it or me, I'm more than willing to help you."

John Steed and Emma Peel spoke up then. "This has been a true wild time, but we've got to get back to our own time period. Do you think..."

Hal Jordan smiled. "You got it! It's been a real gas, as Jason would say."

Zack quickly said, "Man, it's been an honor to work with you."

"Kimberly added, "I am going to remember this case for a long, long time. I really enjoyed having the both of you here."

Mrs. Peel smiled back. "Zack, Kimberly, both Steed and myself have learned that, no matter who you worship, it is always best to be yourself. Don't try to model yourselves on us, just be who you truly are, and you will find that to be the best advice anyone can give you."

Steed then told them, "Besides, from what I've seen, you don't need to pattern your lives on anyone else's. You are doing just fine."

"Good luck, all of you," Mrs. Peel smiled.

"Thanks. Good luck to you, too," all the Zeo Rangers and the other Morphin Ranger said, and the Justice Leaguers agreed.

Zack and Kimberly walked over to the two superagents, and said, "Always keep your bowler and your leather boots on in times of stress, and an eye out for dangerous masterminds."

Steed and Emma smiled back. "Thanks." Then, they both stepped back through the swirling green portal, and when it faded, they were gone.

Larry was stunned. "Where those really...?"

Billy spoke, "Yup. By the way, this is for you." He pulled out a purple and white communicator, which he accepted readily.

"Who's up for a party at the youth center?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" all the Rangers shouted.

"You guys have fun, we've got to get back to our own cities as well," Hawkman told them. "See you at the next meeting, gang!" And with that, they quickly teleported out.

"You kids go on, I've got some catching up to do," Larry smiled, and teleported out. Nobody doubted as to where he was heading. Exchanging amused smiles, they all teleported out.

Jason and Jamie danced every dance together, as did Tommy and Kimberly. Zack was promptly claimed by Angela, Trini and Billy were with each other all of the party, Kat and David were together, Tanya and Adam were seemingly joined at the hip, Trey was with Tommy's sister Chelsea, Rocky and a new girl, Katarina, sat at a table, talking. Only Samantha was alone, but not for long. Skull walked in to the youth center, and immediately had her attention. "Hey Skull, how're you doing?"

"Hi. You look great."

"Yeah, so do you. You with anyone?"

"Nope."

"Hey, wanna dance?"

Skull smiled. "I'd love that."

As the two went on to the dance floor, Samantha thought to herself, "Me? Falling for Skull? Who'd believe it. Well, after these last six months, I now know strangers thing can, have, and will happen." As the two danced together, she began thinking these next few months are going to bring even more wild changes, and she was gonna be ready.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer :** Oh, come on, is this part really necessary? OK, Rangers, Saban, Jamie Zedden, Ellen Brand's, Wonder Woman, JLA, and all other heroes that go with it, DC's. Ever wonder how necessary are these disclaimers? I mean, they pretty much say the same thing each story, they're not essential to the story, and in fact, I have had it with these stupid... SLAP! Okay, I'm back to normal. I apologize, and now, let's get this tale going._

**Remember Your Power  
by : C. A. Turner**

Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Jamie Zedden, and Samantha Dean were waiting for the arrival of some friends of Samantha's from Gateway City, and since then, she had been driving everyone else crazy. "I mean, wait until you meet them, they are the coolest, they...," Samantha started.

"Sam, if I knew this is how you would be acting, I would have joined Trini and Kim on Themyscira with Wonder Woman. I know you have been excited to see your old friends again, but the way you've been going on, I half expect you to turn into Sally Field at the Oscars, screaming, 'You LOVE me, you really LOVE me!'" Tanya interrupted. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but SHUT UP, ALREADY!"

"Come on, Tanya, we've both had friends that we haven't seen in years. It's only natural to act like that," Kat answered her with great patience.

"Kat, the woman started a countdown two months prior to their arrival!" Jamie spoke up then. "That's nuts!"

Just then, the arrival doors open, and a young Asian girl with long, dark hair, slightly taller than Trini, walked through, talking to another young woman with long auburn hair, and a younger lady with shoulder length hair. All three seemed to be excited about something that happened on the trip.

Soon, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, the newcomers were relating an adventure that they had on the bus. The young Asian girl was Cassie Chan, one of the three friends that Samantha was excited about seeing again. The others, Ashley Hammond and Karen Peel, were talking about these creatures that had attacked the bus. Ashley tried to describe them. "They looked like a bunch of badly designed robots, attacking almost anybody. What were they called? I've seen them on TV. They were called..."

"Cogs. You've had a run-in with a pack of cogs. They're the new menace that the Power Rangers deal with, courtesy of the Machine Empire," Kat told them.

"So, that's what those bloody things were. I thought that those were those bloomin' Cybernauts my grandmother told me about," Karen spoke, with a very noticeable British accent.

"Your grandmother?" Jamie asked. Jamie noticed something familiar about the 13 year old, the way her hair was styled, the way she seemed very calm about the incident, even her name. Then, it hit her. "Karen Peel. Would you grandmother be, by any chance, Emma Peel?"

"Yes."

Kat answered, "We've met her and John Steed. Quite a pair. Fascinating."

"Really. I love her, and I'm proud to be her granddaughter. I'm going to be a British agent, just like her, but I have to ask, what trouble was she in?"

"None. In fact, they had helped us out on some trouble we had a while back," Tanya told her, and left it at that. Why involved time travel, and their new powers as Zeo Rangers. "How about Steed? What's he really like?"

"He's truly terrific, but the one you really have to ask about that is his grandson, Justin. He's coming over here, too, for schooling here. His dad's idea. Something to do with the family business, same as my grandmother's and my mom's. Anyway, back to these cogs, just how often do these buggers pop up?"

"Long enough to be an appetizer for whatever trouble that either Rita or the Machine Empire has cooked up," Tanya told her.

Cassie asked, "What about Zedd?"

"It seems he's out of that now. According to news reports, he was only evil due to a spell placed on him long ago. Once it was wiped out, Zedd's career ended," Jamie told them.

While they were talked, a slight glow started to encompass the room. It began to grow in intensity, until it was almost blinding. When it faded, the girls looked around. "Something's missing," Ashley spoke up.

"Yeah. All the men here. This is not fun. I have my suspicions as to why could have played such a stupid joke, and if I ever get my hands on Mr. Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's going to have to look for a new boyfriend," Samantha snarled.

Tanya disagreed. "I don't think so, Sam. Listen to this," she said, pointing at the portable TV on the counter.

"...as it seems that ever male on the Earth has vanished or is fading away. We will keep you posted as news develops. Sarah Brightman, in for Stone McCauley, KAGV news."

Kat, Tanya, Jamie, and Samantha looked at each other. They had to do something, but not in front of their friends. Their communicators went off, however, taking that choice out of their hands. "Rangers, come to the Command Center, and bring your young friends. This is an emergency," Alpha spoke up.

Kat answered, "On our way."

"Rangers? Okay, girlfriend, what has happened in your life since I moved to Gateway?" Cassie demanded.

"We'll fill you in later. In the meantime, hang on," Tanya spoke up.

At the same time, in the park, another group of young women, led by a tall, dark-brown haired lady named Laurie Partridge had just formed a bond after fighting a similar group of creatures, this time, Putties. "Everyone all right?" Laurie asked.

Aisha Campbell was the first to answer. "Nothing broken, except my pride, thanks. Everyone else all right?"

Kris Thomas added, "I've been through worse, thanks. Tracy? Kay?"

Kay, Kris's sister, added, "Some walk in the park, huh?"

Tracy, Laurie's sister, shouted, "And I thought Angel Grove was going to be like San Pueblo. San Pueblo was the pinnacle of boring, by the way."

It wasn't over yet, as a tingly sensation shot through all five women. "Now what?" Laurie bellowed.

Soon, they faded into beams of light, and shot out of the park.

In minutes, both groups of women were at the Command Center, where two sights were waiting for them. One, a woman in white, with a white veil, in Zordon's tube, the other Wonder Woman, and the Pink and Yellow Morphin Rangers, helmets off.

"Trini, what's going on here? Why did we bring our friends here, and where's Zordon?" Jamie shouted. "And where are the guys!"

Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, stopped her, and said, "First, the guys seemed to have disappeared, along with seemingly ever male on the planet, including the male Justice Leaguers. We're trying to track the energy that seems to have caused this. The one thing that we know, it's magical in nature."

"Magical? Then why not get Isis on this?" Tanya said.

"It seems that this magical energy also knocks out most female heroines, for some reason. In any case, Isis, Hawkwoman, and Black Canary fell to this. It also seems to affect Zordon, too, but his powers and those he gave them to seem to be immune. As to why we had to bring your friends here, they, too, are of a heroic nature. The eight of you, more so, in fact," Wonder Woman added.

"Um, how so? I mean, I never thought of myself in that light," Laurie told her.

"I think I'll let Dimitria handle that."

The woman in Zordon's tube spoke, "Thank you, Wonder Woman. I came to this planet to warn Zordon of a new threat to this solar system."

Kat frowned. "In addition to the Machine Empire?"

"I am afraid so. In fact, worse than the Empire. Dark Spectre and Darkseid have pooled their resources together to create a cadre of evildoers to destroy the entire universe, and to that end, hold on, they have brought together 3 evil deadly women : Astronema, Divatox, and someone I believe Wonder Woman is familiar with, Circe."

"Oh, that's just lovely. And since most of her spells were directed against men in the past, something like this is right up her alley! But, what does she get out of this?"

"More slaves, more subjects for her magic experiments, who knows with her. Anyway, this unholy trio only means more grief for this galaxy, which means, in spite of its defenders Earth normally has, more are needed."

Ashley gasped. "That's why we were brought here. To become Rangers!"

Dimitria smiled. "Yes, Ashley, you, Cassie, and Aisha are to be a part of a team that was born originally on KO-35, but... Anyway, the powers are en route from there, and soon, as your other teammates arrive, your team will be complete. Karen, Kris, and Kay, likewise, your powers need for the other members to arrive before you can assume them. Unlike your new friends, your powers are the very elements of Earth. Laurie and Tracy, your powers are that of the might jungle cats, and like the others, you need for the rest of your teammates to be here before you take control of them." Dimitria finally finished.

A newsreport interrupted any other thought they might have had. "A vast amount of magical energy, similar to the one which took away every male, has been detected off of the coast of Rhode Island. It is not known what effect this blast will have, but the question on the world's lips is, 'Where is the Justice League?'"

Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, asked, "Does he mean just us?"

Trini spoke determinedly, "He does now. Come on, let's get the men back!"

Alpha quickly added, "I've programmed the ThunderZords to follow Kat, Tanya, and Jamie's commands, as well as Kim, Trini, Samantha, and Wonder Woman's orders. Still, be careful!"

"As you were saying, Trini, let's do it! Alpha, make sure our young guests are all right. Ladies, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini bellowed.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 6, PURPLE!"

Materializing in the middle of a panic, women were running from putties, cogs, and a new creature. Jamie shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!"

Wonder Woman spoke up, "I've read about those things. Quantrons. Get ready!"

In seconds, a major battle was waged, with the creatures soon on the losing end of the whole thing. Between Kim's Battle Bow, Trini's Dyna Daggers, Sam's Screaming Slings, Kat's Zeo Power Discs, Tanya's Zeo Power Clubs, and Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso, the creeps were toast, except for one who looked like a mummy out of the old horror movies. In minutes, he was firing deadly blasts of lasers from his fingertips and eyes, and trying to wrap them up as he did so, saying, "Stupid women, Mumm-Ra will destroy you and present your bodies to the great Circe. With you as a sacrifice, her power will return to full, and the world will be hers. Now DIE!"

"In your dreams, gee! Eat arrow-taser!" Kimberly yelled, and fired, striking home on his right shoulder. Mumm-Ra screamed in pain and agony, and soon fell to the ground, almost exploding.

"Not this time!" a voice boomed.

"Circe," Wonder Woman snarled.

"My power is nearly gone, spent doing this entire scheme! I will not wind up like Rita Repulsa! I will destroy you with this, my last blast of power! If you win, the men are returned. I will not let that happen. Mumm-ra, return to the living, and GROW!" In seconds, Mumm-Ra had grown to gigantic proportions, ready to smash anything, especially the heroines.

"Okay, time to go to work," Trini yelled. "WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER, NOW!"

Kat: "MASTODON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Kimberly : "PTERODACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Tanya :

"TRICERATOPS-UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Trini : "SABERTOOTH-TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Samantha : "STEGOSAURUS-MEDUSA THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Jamie : "TYRANNOSAURUS-RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Wonder Woman : "I NEED TIGERZORD POWER, NOW!"

"Let's not waste any time, people! Go straight for the big gun!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"Right! THUNDER-MEGAZORD, ENGAGE!" In seconds, the colossus was ready for battle. Wonder Woman operated TigerZord like it was made for her. "TIGERZORD, ASSUME WARRIOR MODE, NOW!"

Mumm-Ra fired any and all weapons at his disposal, for all the good it did. Using its sword as a shield, TigerZord charged, slamming into it at least nine times, knocking it off balance, then jumping out of the way, screaming, "DO IT, GANG!"

Tanya shouted, "You heard her!"

All : "THUNDERSABER, ENGAGE! FIRE!"

In one swift stroke, a slashing move, Mumm-Ra collapsed once more, this time for good, as he hit the ground and exploded.

"NOOOO! You will pay! My power is now totally spent, thanks to you all! I shall have my revenge, I swear it!" Circe screamed over and over, voice fading as she did. Again, another flash of light, and soon all the men had returned, as if they had never left.

"I get the feeling that this isn't over, this was way too easy, especially for her powerful I heard Circe once was," Trini frowned.

"We'll all just have to be careful in the coming days. Let's go home," Wonder Woman told her young cohorts.

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers saw Zordon was in his tube, along with another tube, containing Dimitria. Cassie, Ashley, Aisha, Karen, Kris, Kay, Laurie, and Tracy were bubbling with excitement. "We know what our colors are!" Cassie smiled. "Laurie, Karen, and me, we're pink."

"Pink. Ugh!" was Laurie's reaction.

Kris grinned. "I'm Green."

"Tracy, Kay, and Me, we're yellow!" Ashley grinned.

"But, I want to know, who are our teammates?" Laurie asked.

"In the coming days, they will make themselves known. As for all of you here..." Dimitria started.

Wonder Woman interrupted, "Dimitria, this battle has taught our younger heroines, all assembled, that they can do anything in their grasp, that they don't need a man to depend on."

Kimberly smiled, "And when you say 'power' this time, it's not what we use to fight monsters and bad guys. It's our spirit, our independence, our own sense of worth. You told all of us recently 'The better you can fight, the less you'll have to.' You didn't just mean physically. In everyday life, we sometimes run up against hurdles and restraints that tests our spirit. And it's that spirit that will help us get to the next level."

Trini added, "In our words, Remember Your Power."

"Exactly," Wonder Woman spoke up.

Jamie asked, "Dimitria, are you staying here, too?"

"Yes. With Astronema, Divatox, and even a powerless Circe joining forces, I am needed her more than ever."

"Great to have you aboard," Tanya added.

"Let's go check on the guys, and see if they're all right, but first, let's take our guests home. Welcome to the team, by the way," Samantha added.

"Great to be here," Ashley spoke for the new girls.

"Okay, ladies, let's roll!" Wonder Woman shouted.

In a series of colored lights, the women left.

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER:** OK, here goes...Power Rangers, Morphin, Zeo, & Lightstar(Space) belong to Saban, as does Justin Stewart(Steed in this series)Kris & Kay Thomas are 2 very real young ladies, and I thank them for their permission to have them here. Jamie Zedden, Franklin Park, Tommy's family, Jason's family, & Adam's family courtesy of Ellen Brand. JLA, and all associated heroes, DC comics. Keith, Laurie Danny, Chris, & Tracy Partridge, Columbia Pictures Television(Screen Gems)(Yes, I am a Partridge Family fan. Accept it and move on.) Karen Peel, Mark Stanton, and Jessica Cranston are mine, as is the idea for the Geo Rangers. Thundercats name belongs to Rankin-Bass, concept, however, is Saban's. Thanks again to Kris for Mark's last name._

**THE POWER PROGENY  
by C.A. TURNER**

Cassie Chan & Trini Kwan were listening to the latest cd by Madonna, and definitely had varying opinions, such as from Trini: "The woman has definitely returned. 15 years on top, and taking her music in a whole new direction. That's guts for you."

"She's a poser, plain & simple! And a has-been! Bonnie Raitt, however, there is a..." Cassie challenged

"...real boring, overrated, no talent, useless, fraud, and her music is so blatantly vomitizingly _crappy!_ I know music is universal, but, this...**_OH, GOD! PLEASE!" _**

"Vomitizingly crappy?"

"Hold it, you two! You both know your tastes in music is as different as Milk chocolate and dark chocolate, so let's leave it at that, and get back to business." Kimberly Hart said, quickly taking over.

"That business being, what are these new powers of ours supposed to be? And more important, why us? I mean, it could have been anyone out there?" Laurie Partridge spoke up. At this moment her thoughts went back 2 weeks ago…

Zordon, mentor to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers peered into the viewing globe. He saw Superman, the Man of Steel, allying with Lex Luthor, his archenemy, along with the rest of the Legion of Doom, now renamed the New Apocalypse. The Power rangers stood ready to join the remaining heroes if necessary, but a new team was needed.

"Alpha! Retrieve the ThunderMorphers! The ThunderCats need to exist. They will soon be needed!" the Eltarian wizard commanded.

"The ThunderCat zords still are not at peak performance, Zordon!" Alpha 5 replied.

"Their zords will have to wait! Besides, with Morphin, Zeo, Space, Wild Force, and Dino Thunder, there are plenty of zords. Now, find and teleport either: a family of 5, three brothers and two sisters, or: 2 brothers, 2 sisters, and 1 like- minded person. Hurry, there isn't much time!"  
San Pueblo, California:

Keith Partridge was tuning his guitar in the garage as his sisters Laurie and Tracy came in the door. Youngest brother, Chris was already there, and the 4 started to talk about being restless. Laurie looked at the assembled group and said "Anyone else as antsy as I am?" 

"Tracy and me feel the same way. Like we're gonna stay up front in attention. Something's up, Danny tried to fling peas at me last night during dinner…" Chris started.

"Yeah, then you went postal on him. Something's coming, and I don't mean a gig." Keith told them.

At this point, their mom, Shirley, came in. "Dinnertime, kids. Chris, I've talked to Danny, and he won't throw anything at you anymore. Not after last night." She then sat down. "In fact, I've noticed, in all 4 of you, you seem a lot more serious about everything, watching the news more, getting mad over things you can't do anything about. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I wish there was something. It's just a feeling, mom." Laurie replied.

"And all 4 of us have it? And why is Danny still the same greedy, annoying turkey he always is?" Chris asked.

Before Keith could answer, a rainbow glow filled the garage, as a voice boomed "KEITH, LAURIE, CHRISTOPHER, AND TRACY PARTRIDGE, YOU ARE NEEDED TO HELP SAVE HUMANITY! TIME IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!" 

Shirley looked at her children. Her 2 eldest and her 2 youngest were being asked to do who knows what for mankind. She looked over at them, and was shocked when they seemed calm about this. Laurie, Chris, and Tracy nodded, as Keith asked "What do we do?"

"STEP THROUGH THE VORTEX." A red, pink, black, and yellow swirling cloud appeared. Shirley started to object "Keith, kids…"

Keith looked over at his mother and told her "Mom, I can't explain this. It just feels right, like we should be doing this."

"THEY WILL NOT BE IN ANY DANGER, SHIRLEY PARTRIDGE. THEY WILL RETURN SAFELY TO YOU."

"We'll be back soon, mom." Keith told her, and kissed her on the cheek before going through. Laurie, Chris, and Tracy followed him, but not before calming her down, and letting her know they will be ok. As the vortex faded, Shirley wondered –Why didn't this…whatever ask about Danny?-

**_Atlanta, Georgia_:**

Bill Engvall, resting from a hectic tour with 2 of his closest friends, sat down and sighed in relief. The Blue Collar Comedy tour was a megahit, and there was talk of a tv series. His career as a comedian was what he wanted, but there was something missing.

"BILL ENGVALL, YOU ARE NEEDED TO AID MANKIND! WILL YOU GIVE US YOUR ASSISTANCE?" the voice from a blue swirling cloud asked.

His mind thought –What?- His voice, however, spoke "Hell, yeah! What do I do?"

"STEP THROUGH THE VORTEX. ALL WILL BE MADE CLEAR."

Bill did just this as his friend Jeff Foxworthy walked through the door. The vortex had faded, but there was still enough energy for Jeff to wonder "What's going on here…and where the hell is Bill?" 

Soon, the assembled 5 stood before a plasma tube, in a techno heavy area. "What is this place?" Keith asked.

"Welcome to the Command Center, home of the Power Rangers. I am Zordon." A head appeared in the plasma tube.

"And I am Alpha 5" the little android spoke. What surprised him is that none of the guests seem surprised by this.

Keith took charge. "And we're here because…"

"The 5 of you are needed to aid the Earth's heroes. One of them will turn soon, and when that happens, all of the heroes of Earth will be needed. You are part of the force needed to save the world." 

"Normally, I'd think I had one too many, but I get the strange feeling you're telling the truth here. But, how can one country comedian and 4 kids help superheroes?" Bill asked.

"By becoming superheroes." Zordon told them. In flashes of red, pink, black, yellow, and blue, they each held a disc with a sillouette of a cat in roar.

"What are these?" Chris asked.

"The symbols of your power. Hold them out in front of you, calling the name of your cat source, and like the Power Rangers, you will morph into an incredible fighting force known to all as the ThunderCats!" 

"Morph?" Chris & Tracy asked.

"Metamorphosis." Laurie explained. They still looked confused.

"To change." Bill explained.

Zordon then continued "Keith, you will call upon the lion for your power, and hold the lion sword." A red glow appeared in Keith's hands, and soon after it faded, a broadsword appeared in his hands.

He continued "Laurie, you shall be at one with the Cheetah." A pink glow later, she was holding a slender, but strong bow. 

"Christopher, you are the child of the leopard." A black light gave him a powerful axe.

"Tracy, your spirit is the cougar." 2 daggers were in her hands after the yellow pulse.

"And Bill, your power comes from the tiger." A lance appeared in his hands. Zordon resumed his tale. "All of you will have incredible martial arts skills, and increased agility. Keith, your leadership skills and warrior talents are enhanced now." Keith wondered about this, as he didn't care to get into physical fights before. 

"Laurie, your speed will increase to almost superhuman peaks." 

"Christopher, your brainpower and cunning will give you an extraordinary edge." 

"Tracy, your agility shall match the finest gymnasts."

"And Bill, your strength will rival some of the strongest people on the planet."

"How do we harness this?" Keith asked.

"Take your morpher and hold it out in front of you, shouting 'THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!' and the power shall flow." Zordon told them.

An alarm filled the air. "Behold the viewing globe!" The images showed Shirley and Danny along with their neighbors being attacked by something called Hunger Dogs, a cross between putties, coyotes, and winged monkeys.

"Looks like we're about to give these powers a test run!" Keith yelled. 

"Charge through the vortex, and may the power protect you!" Zordon shouted, as they ran trough the swirling cloud, now with blue added.

Once back home, they saw Shirley aiding the neighbors, Danny trying to stay hidden, and the neighborhood in a panic. Keith saw enough. "LET'S DO IT, NOW!"

Grabbing their morphers, they shouted "THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!"   
"COUGAR!"   
"LEOPARD!"   
"CHEETAH!"   
"TIGER!"   
"LION! Let's get to work!" As one, the new ThunderCats attacked the monsters. Laurie fired her arrows with her bow at them with unheard of speed, nailing each of her opponents, while Chris struck each of the HungerDogs with his axe, then changing it into a deadly cannon, firing at each opponent.

Tracy & Bill joined forces and nailed their bad guys, and Keith played slice and dice with his foes. –I can't believe how quickly we're doing this. We've never done this before!-

Just as the HungerDogs faded, a new threat appeared, and oddly enough, they knew who he was, even though they never met him before: King Sphinx. Flapping his monster-sized wings, he started to wreck the neighborhood.

Keith knew what to do next. "BRING 'EM TOGETHER!"

Chris started with "COSMIC CANNON!" It went into the air.

Laurie followed with "BATTLE BOW!" The weapon went across the handle of the axe/cannon.

"DANGER DAGGERS!" Tracy screamed. They hooked up under each side of the bow.

"LIGHTNING LANCE!" Bill cried, each one alongside of a dagger.

"SCREAMING SWORD!" Keith finished, slamming his weapon on top. The result: The ThunderBlaster. As one: "FIRE!"

One multicolor blast later: King Sphinx was no more.

In the Partridges' Garage, after they had demorphed, Shirley was trying to get her kids to give this up…until she saw Bill. "Um…hi." She stammered shyly.

Bill blushed cherry red. "Hi." He squeaked.

Keith thought to himself –This is Bill 'Here's Your Sign' Engvall, tongue tied over our mom?-

Chris had a question. "Why didn't you ask Danny?"

"It has to do with the rules, Chris, and your brother would have broken the 1st one. Speaking of which…

1: NEVER use your powers for personal gain.  
2: NEVER enter a battle unless absolutely necessary, and finally…  
3: Keep your identity secret. Except for Earth's fellow heroes, and your mother, no one can know you are the ThunderCats.

-Danny would have trashed No.1.- Laurie thought to herself.

"We're ready. We just need training." Keith smiled.

Worry hit Shirley's face. Not just for her kids, but also for Bill, too.

Laurie's thoughts returned to the present as Dmitria told her "Laurie, in the case of yourself & Tracy, it will be a family team. Having said that, let the rest of your team appear here now!" With a flash of white light, Laurie's three brothers appeared, and Kim could not take her eyes off the oldest one. He was almost like Tommy in build and in looks, except he wore his hair in a long '70's shag cut, and had hazel eyes. Laurie went over to introduce her brothers.

"Kimberly, Trini, & Cassie, I would like you to meet Christopher Partridge(the youngest, at 10) the Black ThunderCat, the one Kim can't seem to take her eyes off of...Keith, the Red ThunderCat and our friend, and the Blue ThunderCat, Bill Engvall." Laurie introduced.

Kimberly stumbled over her words. "Nice to meet you, sorry for gawking, it's just that you look a little like my boyfriend, Tommy."

"Um, nice to meet you. Where are we?" Keith asked.

More people teleported in. Trini recognized one of them, Adam's younger brother, Franklin, and thought she saw Rocky's cousin, Carlos, among the newcomers.

One of them, a young boy of 13, with a decidedly British accent, asked, "Where in the bloody hell are we?"

At that point, Cassie, Ashley Hammond, Kris Thomas, her sister Kay, Aisha Campbell, & Tracy Partridge all teleported in to the Centre. "Hi. I know we've got a lot of explaining to do." Ashley told them.

"That's putting it mildly. What in the world is going on here?" TJ Carter demanded.

Samantha Dean's voice rang over the comm units. "AstroMegaShip landing right outside."

Superman's voice then came over. "Could all of you please come up to the Watchtower? All will be explained there."

"On our way Superman. Trini out."

"Superman? Now I definitely want to know what's going on here." TJ shouted to his friend, who just told him "Hang on, you're about to find out." With that, all of them teleported out.

On a partially cloaked spaceship, 3 women were welcoming their new associate, bitchiness just flying. "Rita, darling! So sorry to hear about Zedd. Drove him to the side of the angels, did you?"

"Circe, sweetie! About your power loss, a real tragedy! Wonder Woman proved to be a bit much for you, did she?"

"Look who's talking! You can't even destroy seven goody-good teenagers!"

"At least I still have some degree of power, and Wonder Woman didn't take that away from me!"

**_DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT DAMN AMAZONIAN WITCH AGAIN!_**

"Struck a sore spot, did I, sweetie darling?"

"ENOUGH! Cease your catty remarks! Darkseid & Dark Spectre are counting on us to destroy the Earth and capture Zordon. Can we at least pretend to be civil towards one another?" Astronema snarled.

"Civil? From these two? You are living in a dream if you think for one moment that Laverne & Shirley here will ever act... civilized." Divatox smirked.

"I SAID ENOUGH! Does anyone have an idea we can use to destroy the Rangers and the JLA?"

"I, unknown to the Rangers or the Justice League, have a 2nd copy of my book of spells. We can create a devastating monster and then invade the Earth!" Rita snarled.

"Been there, done that, sent the postcard. Ad Nauseum." Circe frowned.

"Ah, but this time it will work. We have a new ace in the hole. Ladies, meet my right hand man...Ecliptor!"

A humanlike prism swaggered into the room, speaking, "My princess, are you sure you wish to associate with these...how shall I say this...pigs?"

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Divatox roared.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Circe snarled.

"What makes you think you're all that, refractor boy?" Rita finished.

"Ecliptor...these are our...associates after all. But know this ladies...and I use the word 'ladies' very loosely here...if any of you even think about double crossing me, you had best make plans to leave this universe. Do I make myself clear?" Astronema finished.

"Yeah, yeah, we getcha." Rita frowned.

"And now...as this planet's John F. Kennedy once said...'Let us Begin.'"

Zordon, Princess Shayla, and her guests, & Gaea were ready for the villainesses plans for Earth, and took the necessary steps. Zordon spoke "Andros, are you ready?"

Andros came forwards. "I am ready, Zordon. Cassandra Chan, Ashley Hammond, TJ Carter, Carlos DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell, could you please step forward."

The five of them did this, and Andros handed each of them a wrist morpher, called a digimorpher, like the one he had, and told each one of them their power that they will have. "Cassandra, you will be the Pink Lightstar Ranger."

"Ashley, you are the Yellow Lightstar Ranger."

"TJ, you are now the Blue Lightstar Ranger."

"Carlos, you shall become the Black Lightstar Ranger."

"And Aisha, you will be the Purple Lightstar Ranger. Welcome aboard, all 5 of you." Andros finished.

Zordon continued. "Gaea?"

"Yes. Justin Steed, Karen Peel, Franklin Park, Kristine Thomas, Kay Thomas, and Mark Stanton please step forward." All six did as asked.

As each one stepped forward, Gaea kissed their foreheads, giving them their powers. "Justin, you shall be the Red Geo Ranger, and control the element of fire."

"Karen, you are the element of wind, and identified as pink."

"Frankiln, the element of earth, and the color black, are yours."

"Kay, energy, and the color yellow shall be yours to command."

"Kristine, you will control the forces of nature, and will be identified with Green."

"And finally, Mark, Blue, and the element of water are yours. Let yourselves be known as the Geo Rangers, and you shall fight for the Earth.

Princess Shayla took over. "And now, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Merrick Balitou, Alyssa Enrille, and Daniel Delgado, please step forward." As each one came forward, she presented them with a crystal, and a cel phone..

Princess Shayla then spoke "Cole, the Lion resides within you. You shall be the Blazing Red Lion, leader of the Wild Force Rangers."

"Alyssa, you are one with the Tiger. You are the Noble White Tiger."

"Daniel, within you is the spirit of the Bison, thus you are the Black Iron Bison."

"Max, your spirit is that of the Shark, thus you shall become the Blue Surging Shark."

"Taylor, the Eagle, and the powers of the Yellow Soaring Eagle are yours."

"Finally, Merrick. You have come through so much. It is my honor to award you with the powers of the Howling Wolf. The new teams are ready." Jason walked up to them and asked "How do you guys feel?"

"A little nervous. I don't know if we're up to this." TJ told him.

Before the point could be discussed any further, the alarms blasted. "They've already started. No time to test, we've got work to do. Morphin Rangers, you're with Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Hal, & myself in Gateway." Wonder Woman spoke.

"The Zeo Rangers are with Flash, Isis, Robin, & myself in Gotham." Batman told them.

"Lightstar Rangers, you're with me in Metropolis." Superman added.

"Geo Rangers are with me in Seattle." Black Canary spoke.

"Thundercats, Wild Force, we've got New York. You ready?" Kyle asked.

"Ready or not, we've got work to do. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted.

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"TYRRANOSAURUS!"

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER 4, BLACK!"

"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER 6, PURPLE!"

"RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"PURPLE LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"EARTH!"

"NATURE!"

"ENERGY!"

"WATER!"

"LION!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"LEOPARD!"

"COUGAR!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

The Gold Ranger had already arrived, and was nailing as many cogs as he could, when the Zeo Rangers & the other heroes arrived, and quickly got into the thick of things. "As if we didn't have enough trouble with the Joker & Two-Face!" Robin snarled as he slammed a cog into the ground.

Adam was furious. "ZEO 4 POWER HATCHETS!" he bellowed, trashing almost 12 of them with two strokes. "Happy birthday, you bunch of mother...

"ADAM!" Tanya shouted. "ZEO 2 NUNCHAKS! Come here, cogs, come to mama!" and promptly laid waste to as many as she could. Afterwards, she went to help Batman trash Prince Gaskett, not that he needed it.

"Well, I see, if anything your reputation is an understatement. Even so, I will still..." That was as far as he had gotten. Tanya had slammed a foot into his jaw, dislocating it. "Good move, Zeo 2. A little riskier than I'd like, but still very good." Batman told her.

"I'm getting a message from Black Canary. She and the Geo Rangers need help with the Beowulves and a new Octoplant. How are you guys without me?" Isis asked.

"Go for it, Isis, they need you. We'll be fine." Flash answered.

Kat, Rocky, David, & Jamie went after Archerina with a vengance.

"ZEO 1 POWER SHIELD!"

"ZEO 3 POWER AXES!"

"ZEO 5 POWER SWORD!"

"LIGHTNING SWORD STRIKE! Eat this, you walking wet-a-bye doll! Jamie snarled.

The Flash, Batman, & Robin were trashing cogs by whipping them into a column of hardened air, about 85 feet up, then dropping them hard onto the ground, finally dismantiling them.

Gaskett called to his wife "Archerina, my love, let us grow!"

"Yes, my darling!" Together, they used an old growth potion stolen from Rita, and grew to godzilla-size. "DAMN! We did NOT need this!" Rocky growled.

The Gold Ranger had quickly opened a box and set it on the ground, then blasted the contents with his power staff. The gems quickly grew into a group of zords, each with the color of a Zeo Ranger. "What are these?" Rocky asked.

These are your Super Zeo Zords. Each one is attuned to you. Hurry!" Gold Ranger shouted.

"Shall we put these babies to the test?" Jamie shouted.

Adam quickly agreed. "Let's do it, guys!"

Activating the morph controls in each zord, they came together to form the SuperZeoMegaZord. Grabbing Archerina, they threw her into Gaskett, then, using their sabres, shrunk them both back down in a blaze of glory. The other heroes were waiting, and soon nailed the husband-and-wife robots. Any cogs that were left were toasted.

"And that takes care of that!" Kat grinned. She then looked at Batman and thought to herself -I'm gonna make him crack a smile if it's the last thing I do.-

Seattle was littered with cogs and putties running wild. Isis soared in on the zephyr winds to see Black Canary, and the new Geo Ranger team go at it tooth and nail with them.

Justin cut loose with a good sized blast of fire from his hands. "Bon Appetit, you bloody bastards!" he bellowed, sounding every bit British and proud of it.

Isis quickly got into the game, yelling... _"Where nothing grew before, save grass, Let there be oaks of mighty mass!"_

A pack of Beowulves had arrived, and were adding to the terror, when she surrounded them with the trees, then...

_"Trees grown to a size so great, surround them, so they meet their fate!"_

While Isis was occupied, Black Canary used every bit of her training in the Martial Arts, and her sonic scream, to nail more of the foot soldiers. The Geo Rangers were soon busy with a new opponent: Occuplant.

Justin quickly took the lead. "Smile old girl. SWORD OF FIRE!" Swinging the sword, he made a slicing contact with the monster, weakening it.

"ENERGY WHIP!" Kay shouted. The whip hit the creature 6 times. "All we're doing is slowing it down! We need to finish it off!

Franklin & Kris got together to finish it off. "PLANT ATTACK" "EARTH LANCE!"

Together, the 2 also slowed it down even further. Vines grew from nowhere, and surrounded the monster, while a lance of pure soil slammed into its face.

Mark took out every bit of water the killer plant had, leaving an almost harmless husk. Almost, because the falling form could still cause some damage. Karen took charge. "WHIRLWIND!" Soon, the plant was torn apart to miniscule pieces by the windstorm.

"Not bad for our 1st adventure. A little too easy for my tastes, but..." Justin smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be worse monsters down the road. Let's get back to the Watchtower. Isis frowned.

Metropolis was a madhouse when Superman & the Lightstar Rangers arrived, along with the Thundercats, in the downtown business district, which had turned into a complete scene of terror.

"Oh, great. Luthor's newest 'pet', a new, deadlier version of the Dark Warrior. All right, people, let's get to work."

The Thundercats had helped Kyle and the Wild Force Rangers in New York by stopping a new monster, Megaphonemouth, and caught Circe, turning her in to the police. Divatox, however, had escaped, making her way to Metropolis. Kyle and the Wild Force Rangers remained behind, trying to restore order.

Tengas & Quantrons made for a distressing afternoon. "Time for a little Tenga-fricaseeing! THUNDERAXE!" Chris shouted. The youngest Partridge boy took to his new powers quickly, and soon, of all the Tengas that he had, there were nothing but feathers left. Carlos, his Lightstar counterpart, was taking care of his Quantrons in swift fashion. "LUNAR LANCE!" He then polished off the pack, shouting "I could get to like this!"

Laurie got into the act. "THUNDERBOW! Eat this, bird-brains!" she yelled, shooting arrow-tasers with pinpoint accuracy. Likewise, Cassie went to work as quick as she could. "SATTELITE STUNNER!" 6 shots told the story. "Anybody need any spare vcr parts? Come see your friendly Quantron recycler!" Cassie chuckled.

Ashley, Tracy, & Aisha got together against a pack of Tengas. There being no purple Thundercat, Aisha helped the Yellow Thundercat and Lightstar. "SOLAR SHURIKEN!"

"STAR SLINGER!"

"THUNDERDAGGERS! Now, don't mess with us!" The trio carved into the Tengas like they were Christmas turkeys.

Andros & Keith had discovered that 7 Quantrons were equipped with deadly Kryptonite lasers aimed at the Man of Steel. "Let's take 'em out, Andros! THUNDERSWORD!"

"Sounds good to me! "SPIRAL SABRE!" As one, the 2 Red heroes launched into a Quantron-trashing spree.

Bill, however, was having a tough time of it with his group of Tengas. TJ leaped over to help, as did Hal, who had just arrived..

"ASTRO AXE!" TJ shouted. As Hal shot a blast from his ring, TJ nailed some of the bad birds. The blast finished them off. Rita & her new cohort, Lex Luthor, had other ideas.

"May I, Lexie-poo?"

"But of course, Rita darling."

"DARK WARRIOR, GROW!"

The monster was now the size of the Lexcorp building. Superman bellowed "LUTHOR! I thought that even you would have more taste than to hook up with that dime-store witch! I see that I'll have to deal with her too."

"Is that so? We've got a suprise for you, you overgrown boy scout! Dark Warrior?" Rita snapped.

"KRYPTONITE PUNCH, ACTIVATE! Your life is now at an end!" Dark Warrior grinned evilly.

"Wanna bet?" Andros snapped. As one, he, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, & Aisha yelled "WE NEED LIGHTSTAR MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!"

The MegaShip appeared in the horizon, which promptly morphed into a warrior robot, which the 6 hopped in. Lightstar MegaZord & Dark Warrior traded punches & kicks, with the MegaZord gaining the upper hand. "LIGHTSTAR MEGAZORD, ENGAGE! Let's finish this!" Andros yelled.

One decisive slice told the tale. Dark Warrior was down and out.

Kyle & the ThunderCats came out with Rita & Luthor bound & gagged. "Guess who we caught trying to escape through the fire exit!" Keith smiled.

"Hope you like prison." Laurie giggled.

The comm unit beeped, and Hal answered it. Trini's voice rang over, saying "Guys, we nailed Dark Spectre, Ecliptor, and the ohers. Astronema got away, however.

Zack's voice followed, saying "Wonder Woman made herself one nasty enemy in this Astronema babe. She almost destroyed her Dark Fortress, and just beat the living hell out of her. This didn't sit well with ol' Astry, and she vowed revenge before she got away."

"Other than that, we stopped these creeps. Now, let's get back to the Watchtower. I think it's time for a meeting." Hal Jordan told everyone.

All the heroes were assembled in the Watchtower's meeting room. Gaea had long since left, as had Dmitria. Superman spoke up "Our roster is full at the moment, but we are looking for alternate members for the team. Would any of you like to join us in that capacity?"

David spoke for the Zeo Rangers. "We would be honored."

"As would we. You can count on us." Andros added for the Lightstar team.

"This is gonna be wild! Count us in too!" Keith spoke for the ThunderCats.

"It will be a privelege to work with you." Justin spoke for the Geo Rangers.

"We would be honored to help when necessary." Cole spoke for the Wild Force team.

"I see I'm needed too, and I'd be a fool not to come back full time. Count me in too." Hal finished.

Batman spoke up "Welcome back Hal. And as for our new alternates, welcome aboard.

Trini was lost in thought at the observation window when Isis came up behind her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing. Just looking at the Earth, and how peaceful it seems to be up here. No one would suspect what goes on down on our little marble we call home. Speaking of home, I better get back. Cassie is still trying to convince me that Bonnie Raitt is the best female Rock artist ever. PLEASE! pure dishwater!" Trini spoke up.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." Isis finished.

Soon, they headed for the teleporters, and beamed back to Earth.

**The End**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER:** Saban, DC, and(here we go, folks), Lumiere(ABCAssociated British Company), Spelling/Goldberg/Sony, Wolf/Universal, Franklin W. Dixon/Carolyn Keene. These are the allies in the JLA's new detective branch. The Avengers bios in their original form comes from The Avengers Forever website, The Bios for Charlie's Angels comes from the Charlie's Angels casebook. _

**ALLIES PT. 1**

**By **

**C.A. TURNER**

These are the following people who have helped the Justice League of America, and the Power Rangers in the past. They have been listed here, with the Charmed Ones receiving their own page.

**THE AVENGERS**

John Steed

Department: MI5½  
Active duty: ca. 1968-?  
Height: 6'-1"  
Weight: 175 lbs.

John Wickham Gascoyne Berresford Steed was born in the mid-fifties to a noble British family. Educated at Eton, he joined the armed forces prior to Vietnam. Owing to the (understandable) classification and/or obfuscation of his records, virtually no hard details of his Ministry service are available.

It is likely that Steed was inducted into the Ministry sometime during the war, as he was stationed at the now-defunct RAF Camp 472 Hamelin, a known "agent launch point," during that time. It is also very likely that he spent the first ten or fifteen years of his career simply playing courier, transporting sensitive papers back and forth across the border.

By the early seventies the Ministry had begun tapping him for more challenging assignments, and while he answered to supervisors One-Ten, One-Twelve, One-Six and others, he operated autonomously. At one point he solicited the assistance of a physician, Dr. David Keel. They met when Steed helped Dr. Keel with a very personal case that the police could not solve--the murder of the Doctor's fiancée--and afterward they worked together for about a year.

Soon Steed had a small stable of part-time amateur partners of various skill and interest levels. There was Dr. Martin King, an irascible M.D. who was somewhat reminiscent of Dr. Keel. Venus Smith, a young jazz singer, helped Steed on occasion, though she rarely understood the whys or wherefores of what she was doing. And then there was Mrs. Catherine Gale...

Steed met Cathy at a museum where she worked as curator. As he was used to having his way, Cathy proved to be an irresistible challenge: She could not be manipulated, yet she was practically indispensable. Whereas he was cunning and ruthless, she was brilliant and principled, and despite occasional friction, they created a most effective team. It was around this time he began to acquire a taste for classic automobiles and fine clothing, and he gradually shed his enigmatic spy persona, assuming the permanent guise of Etonian man-about-town.

If there was one thing that Cathy taught Steed, it was how to treat women. This lesson played to his best advantage when, in 1965, he acquired a new partner by the name of Mrs. Emma Peel, a woman possessed of some of the qualities of both Steed and his former partner. While she was every bit as emancipated and independent as Mrs. Gale, she was also just the tiniest bit cunning and ruthless, a mix that suited Steed to a tee. Good thing, too, as the late sixties saw a bumper crop of particularly diabolical masterminds.

Befitting a consummate secret agent, Steed's abilities and areas of expertise were virtually boundless. Although he is quite adept at using a gun, he rarely carries one, relying instead on his 'brolly and steel-lined bowler. A skilled swordsman, Steed prefers the saber. But perhaps his most renowned and remarkable "weapon" is his palate: No one in Great Britain can better him at wine-tasting. And greater than his weakness for the fairer sex ("Always leave them laughing," he advises Gambit) is his love of champagne.

As the years pass, it is still assumed that Steed and Mrs. Peel would eventually trade their field assignment for the internal role of Mother or even Father. But, so far, that has never happened. By 1992 they had become part of a very active and potent foursome, wherein his invaluable brain, and her deadly fighting skill were teamed with the formidable brawn of Mike Gambit and the exceptional sleuthing talent of Purdey.

Cathy Gale

Department: Unofficial operative  
Active duty: 1982-84  
DOB: 5 October 1962  
Assigned to: Steed, John

Born in 1962, Catherine Gale grew up to become the archetype of the independent woman. Passionate about anthropology, hers was to be a life of high adventure--but not until she had met a certain man (and not the one you think)...

Her chance encounter with destiny took place in London, where she met a farmer from Africa up on holidays. His lifestyle as appealing to her as the man himself, she married him and moved to Africa. There she learned to hunt and handle guns, to fix trucks and, in general, to be self-sufficient--she would have been termed a "renaissance man" had she been born the opposite gender.

After her husband was killed on the farm, Cathy remained in Africa a few more years and added photography to her unusual array of skills. Eventually returning to London, she earned a Ph.D. in anthropology and took her studies to the field--she was nearly killed during an excursion to the Amazon.

While working as a curator in a London museum, her life took a sudden right-angle turn when John Steed asked for her help in a matter regarding black magic. Although his work as an undercover agent intrigued her, his ruthlessness and callous attitude repulsed her. It was mostly out of the desire to assist those in need that she agreed to work with him--that, and the sheer thrill of risking life and limb for a worthy cause.

And so her collaboration with Steed became something of a love-hate relationship. Yet it was her unyielding moral conviction that saved his career--indeed his life--on one occasion, as she came to his defense when his superiors, in their ignorance, had forsaken him.

Ironically she retired from professional sleuthing while she was at her peak; in all likelihood this was out of a desire to avoid it becoming drudgery.

**Emma Peel**

Department: Unofficial operative  
Active duty: 1985-  
Height: 5'-8½"  
Assigned to: Steed, John

Born on a spring day in the late sixties, Emma Knight proved to the world, at the relatively tender age of 21, that she was as competent and capable as any man by becoming Chairman of her father's corporation, Knight Industries, where she ruffled more than a few feathers. But it wasn't enough for this brilliant, restless young woman...

Not to mention attractive young woman. So acute was her unselfconsciousness, though, that she was virtually oblivious to the fact that she could inflict whiplash on any male having a pulse. And her daring, sometimes experimental fashion sense only served to heighten this effect.

She married Peter Peel, a test pilot who fell victim to a plane crash and was presumed dead. This was, perhaps, a blessing in disguise, for she seemed far too independent to spend the rest of her life quietly tending the home fires.

It was John Steed who provided her with exactly what she sought in life: action, adventure, intrigue, danger, and excitement. As a bonus, she got a fencing partner, a loyal friend, and a lifetime supply of fine wines.

And it is still to this day John Steed who affords her an opportunity to exercise her prowess in Karate and Kung Fu, as well as her considerable mental faculties, to defeat of all manner of diabolical masterminds. Equally at ease sewing or writing papers on thermodynamics, Emma is also adept with sword or gun, and can shoot the cork off a champagne bottle at twenty paces--or is it thirty?

Although she is…ironically…still considered an amateur, she often out-sleuths and out-fights trained agents, and so is held in the highest esteem and trust by her peers and by the Ministry.

Mike Gambit

**Department: MI5½  
Active duty: 1992-  
Assigned to: Steed, John**

A Major in the paratroopers, Mike Gambit dabbled in motor racing prior to joining the Ministry. Born in the mid-forties, he was a cool, tough young recruit and an interesting contrast to his superior, mentor and best friend, John Steed: whereas Steed rarely if ever carried a firearm, Gambit was usually armed for bear; whereas Steed fought with cunning and guile, Gambit was an expert in unarmed combat, and under the right circumstances could very nearly dodge a bullet; whereas Steed was an upper-class old Etonian gentleman, Gambit was unashamedly from the lower classes--a detail that Steed, however, did not hold against him.

Being something of a killing machine took its toll, and he hid the stress behind a façade of jokes and gimmicks; his modern, high-tech flat, replete with touch-button gadgets such as a sofa-come-retracting bed, could be regarded as an extension of his persona. But glimmers of his soft side could be seen, for example, in the care he showed for Charlie, a little sparrow that visited him at his kitchen window each morning.

One might say, too, that Gambit was "licensed to love and kill," for he could be tracked practically anywhere by following the trail of attractive, broken-hearted young women. Ironically, the one nearest and dearest to his own heart--his partner, Purdey--only had eyes for Steed...

**Purdey**

**Department: MI5½  
Active duty: 1992-  
Height: 1.732 meters  
Weight: 58.967 kilograms  
Assigned to: Steed, John**

Born in 1971 (and named, somewhat prophetically, after a gun), Purdey began her professional life as a dancer and was about to settle down after having met one Larry Doomer, a.k.a. "Mister Right." Sadly, things then started going terribly wrong: the man she'd intended to marry became dangerously obsessed by his father's execution at the hands of Arab soldiers, and she was rejected by the Royal Ballet for being too tall.

That her life had been checkered with violence and intrigue--her father murdered, her uncle a high-ranking military officer, her fiancée a fighter pilot involved in an attempted political assassination--it perhaps follows that she eventually became a secret agent, with a lethal high kick and a passion for... marshmallows. Trained by the Ministry and excelling at every level, she joined a unique four-person team, serving with John Steed, Emma Peel, and Mike Gambit.

It is well known that she and Steed had rather a soft spot for one another--a fact that was exploited by more than a few diabolical types. She was also reluctantly fond of Gambit, who worshiped her from afar. Despite their frequent haggling, they held one another in the highest respect, and together with Steed and Mrs. Peel formed a formidable foursome.

**"Once upon a time there were three beautiful girls who went to the police academy,**

**and they were each assigned very hazardous duties. **

**But I took them away from all that and now they work for me. My name is Charlie."**

**Sabrina Duncan**

Sabrina looks like an angel, and is. Tall, lean of limb, with a today sense of humor, her glance is level, her manner clear headed. An Army brat, educated in Europe where she grew up around military bases, she speaks 5 languages fluently, and is bright enough to match wits with even the Joker. There is imagination in everything she does, and she has that rare ability to be good at everything she tries.

Sabrina can disarm a heavy with her charm or a skilled karate chop. Although all three Angels are highly intelligent women, it is Sabrina who would be considered the intellectual, and the most pragmatic and coolly analytical of the trio in the face of danger. Like Jason is with the Rangers and Batman with the JLA, Sabrina is the Angels' unofficial leader, the calm in the eye of a storm, and make the final decision if there is any conflict.

Off the job, Sabrina guards both her privacy and her friends, living in a high rise security building. While available for dates with eligible males, her standards are indeed high, and there is only one special man in her life: her ex-husband, a plainclothes detective on the L.A.P.D. They went through the academy together, fell in love, got married, found that 2 cops in the same household didn't work; but their relationship is better that it's ever been. When questioned by Jill and Kelly as to why she and her ex don't remarry, Sabrina's answer is: "Why spoil a good thing?"

**Jill Munroe **

A true California girl with cover girl looks, Jill is gorgeous, warm, open, romantic, and a free spirit. Not kooky…at all. She does tend to wear her heart on her sleeve, and since her heart beats within a lovely bosom, men all over the place are eager to be the one to receive these ready emotions. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) came close to this happening.

All three are terrific athletes, but Jill is the most athletic, dynamite on the tennis court, in a bikini, scaling the side of a 6-story building, or even sparring with Jason or Tommy. This ability, she readily admits, has been inherited from a sports-crazy family; a mother who's a tennis pro, a father who played minor league baseball, an uncle who was in LeMans, and a younger sister, Kris, who has 5 black belts in karate, and is a fine detective in her own right. The odds on the NBA playoffs? The X games? The World series? Jill is Jimmy The Greek with curves, is a veritable treasure trove of sports knowledge, and has been known to pause in the middle of a hectic investigation to place a wager on a long shot at Santa Anita (with constantly good results, enough to make Booster Gold cry).

Jill has a small house at the beach, leads an outdoor life off the job, is devoted to her family, and digs most types of music from 1962 up until today, with the exception of boy bands and so-called 'pop princesses', both of which she hates with a passion. Her relations with the opposite sex are active, California free, with her love of men equal to their love of her. Marriage? When the right man comes along, according to Jill, but not right now: she's having too much fun!

**Kelly Garrett **

A modern day southern belle, Kelly is radiantly beautiful, silkily sophisticated on the outside, but inside, possibly the most sensitive of the three. Born and raised in Houston, Texas, a touch of the Texas drawl still peeks through now and then. While her past is not as shrouded in mystery as her boss, Charlie, there does seem to be more to Kelly than meets the eye: something deeper, some painful event from her past, that makes her react more emotionally to situations than Jill or Sabrina.

Of the three Angels, Kelly would be the more cynical. She's not hard, but she's streetwise. Orphaned early in life, she's been around, worked as a stewardess, a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas, etc. Kelly thinks twice about everything she does, and since she's possibly heard every 'line' invented, she's not quick to accept anything at face value. Also, the most adept at self defense, Kelly is an expert on the pistol range. Anyone who's tried to tangle with her quickly discovers these curves are indeed dangerous.

Kelly lives in a small canyon house with a large standard poodle named Albert, who thinks he's a German shepherd. Kelly is crazy about animals, is a mother to every stray pet imaginable, and collects them like Imelda Marcos collected shoes.

**Nancy Drew **

Nancy Drew is bold, brave, and independent. She's the daughter of famous mystery case attorney, Carson Drew. Carson is a former prosecutor and his good reputation is known far and wide and comes in handy during many of Nancy's mysteries. Motherless since the early age of 3, she is close to her father. Housekeeper, Hannah Gruen later became more of a surrogate mother to Nancy later and played a greater role in bringing up Nancy. The semi-affluent Drews live in fictional River Heights, USA in a nice neighborhood, their house set back some from the street. Nancy is no longer in school and spends most of her time and energy focused on her passion for solving mysteries.

But, while Nancy Drew tackles situations usually reserved for her male counterparts, she still has the positive traits and interests of both traditional gender roles. She has an inherent talent for auto mechanics as well as cooking, horseback riding, dancing, sewing and athletics. She is brave, confident and daring but also polite, caring, sensitive and kind. In addition, she is a thoughtful daughter, always keeping her father informed of her activities. Bess Marvin and George Fayne are her cousins and help Nancy solve her mysteries. Bess is boy crazy and likes to eat, forever on a diet. She is more timid and easily scared while involved in Nancy's cases. George is the tomboyish athletic foil, while Nancy falls in the middle. Nancy compliments them, keeping them grounded. Boyfriend Ned Nickerson is introduced earlier on than Bess and George's dates, respectively, Dave Evans and Burt Eddelton, but all three are a staple of later text and revised versions. Ned, Dave, and Burt attend nearby Emerson college and are quick to help out in solving a mystery. Ned is always there for Nancy, but knows her mysteries are a very important priority in her life and remains very patient. He plays football for Emerson College.

The Hardy Boys

Frank Hardy and his younger brother Joe often find themselves helping out their father in his detective business. This usually brings the boys into danger only to be extricated by their resourceful wits. The boys are somewhat young Sherlock Holmes in their approach to their weekly mysteries. Although still in college, both Frank and Joe have inherited much of their father's detective tendencies and often solve cases of their own at home or abroad. The Hardys live in Bayport, a small but thriving city of 50,000 inhabitants located on Barmet Bay, a horseshoe-shaped inlet three miles inland from the Atlantic Ocean. Joe keeps a mini crime scene laboratory in the basement, always ready to compare fingerprints or perform an analysis of a spec of matter found at the scene of the crime. The Rangers have often marveled at when Billy and the Hardys compare notes on an adventure. It's a wonder how their father, a twenty year veteran of the police force, managed before the boys gained sufficient age to solve all his cases.

**Frank Hardy **

Frank, a tall, dark-haired eighteen-year-old, is the more serious of the brothers. He likes to think things out, taking into account all aspects of a problem. Over the years, Frank has become known as the "thinking" Hardy Brother, but this description is deceptive: Frank is as athletically-skilled as his younger brother; he merely doesn't pack the developed muscles that Joe does. He holds his own on the football field, the basketball court, the baseball diamond, and is skilled in martial arts. Frank is highly intelligent, and known to be very knowledgeable about computers; he plays chess, fences, and always wants to learn everything he can about anything; this curiosity serves him well when solving cases. He is cool-headed and analytical, but possesses a warm, caring heart, and a well-developed sense of humor, too.He's good at analysing clues and figuring out which are the logical steps to take in order to solve a case. According to _Mystery of the Flying Express_, Frank is a Scorpio.

**Joe Hardy **

A year younger than his brother, Joe is almost Frank's complete opposite. He dashes into all kinds of situations without worrying too much about consequences, and refuses to admit that anything is impossible. He is six feet tall, and is described as having a muscular, athletic build. Joe excels in most sports; he probably never met one he didn't like, or was willing to try to learn. Although he has developed the reputation of being a "dumb jock" type in the Casefiles and some fan fiction, nothing could be further from the truth. Joe is no less intelligent than his older brother, but he regards school as a necessary evil. He tends to "think with his heart rather than his head" and often is impulsive and quick-acting, but he is by no means stupid. His intuitive leaps and instincts serve him well when working on cases, especially when they are linked to Frank's more analytical approach.

Joe has become known as something of a ladies' man. Joe is full of enthusiasm and good humor, and can always be counted on to lighten up a tense situation with a witty remark. According to _Mystery of the Flying Express_, Joe is an Aries.

**Det.s Robert Goren & Alexandra Eames.**

No bios as yet. Facts, however…

What's the "O" stand for? Nothing. He doesn't have a middle name.

Height: 6'4"

Shoe Size: 13

Marital Status: single  
Has an older brother with a gambling problem  
His mother is schizophrenic  
Likes veal parmesan and pastrami sandwiches

with mustard (sometimes followed by antacid)  
Worked for the US Army CID as a profiler before joining

the NYPD.  
Had a girlfriend named Irene (a reference to the Conan

Doyal character Irene Adler)  
Lapsed alter boy  
Pro-choice  
allergic to cats  
likes to dance  
In order to impress a girl, he read the Quran  
Learned to speak German, while stationed in Germany  
Worked for 4 years in Narcotics where he ran 3 sting

operations (27 arrests, all led to convictions)

Is an occasional smoker _(The Faithful)_

Is a lapsed alter boy _(The Faithful)_

Once dated Irene, who is a broker._ (The Enemy Within)_

Was in Narcotics for 4 years. He ran 3 sting operations that resulted in 27 arrests, all of which ended up as convictions. _(The Insider)_

Likes a smart scam _(Art)_

Likes art that makes him think like Lucien Freud better than art you can live with like Monet and other Impressionists _(Art)_

Learned to speak German when he was in the army _(Art)_

Doesn't trust opinion polls _(Art)_

As a kid his mother disliked most of his girlfriends _(Smothered)_

Likes to dance _(Jones)_

When it comes to abortion is pro choice because he believes that more options are better _(The Third Horseman)_

Got a new car when he turned 16 _(Crazy)_

He likes to look at wedding photos _(Poison)_

He's a lefty _(Poison - signs a petition with his left)_

He does sleight of hand by palming crayons _(Crazy)_

He gesticulates when he speaks _(pick an episode and watch those hands fly ;) _

He knows a lot about souped up cars (_The Pardoner's Tale)_

He eats pastrami sandwiches with mustard _(The Insider)_

He eats those big soft pretzels the NYC street vendors sell _(Art)_

He took a couple of psych courses in college _(The Good Doctor)_

He carries a cloth handkerchief _(Poison, The Pardoner's Tale)_

He has had a lot of practice dealing with the mentally ill _(Faithful) _

He believes kids shouldn't have to get by with less than two parents _(The Extra Man)_

He carries a zippered brown notebook with him _(pick just about any episode again ;)_

He has a penchant for striped or tiny regular patterned ties _(pick an ep, any ep ;)_

Nic Name: Alex (or just Eames)  
Marital Status: widowed  
Her father was a cop  
Her husband was also a cop and was killed in the line of

duty (has yet to be exposed in the show)  
Has a sister, whom she was a surrogate for  
Once dated a man named Terry, probably a reference to Kathryn

Erbe's husband, Terry Kinney  
Has an acerbic wit from which none are spared  
Has been known to bring Goren lunch  
Knows her way around an engine compartment  
Clothes horse  
Pro-choice  
Likes to drive  
Sooths her sweet tooth with Skittles and coffee with extra sugar  
Worked in Vice, before the Major Case Squad  
Member of the Abba fan club

Surveillance is her strong suit _(Smothered)_

Did not take her job to get noticed (_Jones)_

Hates 'buddy-boy' cop system _(Crazy)_

Likes pretty art you can live with like Monet _(Art)_

Drinks margaritas _(The Third Horsemen)_

Also drinks beer _(Crazy)_

Single, no kids _(The Third Horsemen)_

Witnesses and suspects flirt with her, think she's too hot to be a cop _(Jones, Art, The Faithful)_

Worked in vice before Major Cases, helped in prostitution busts. _(The Insider)_

Is right handed _(Poison - signs petition with her right hand)_

Tends to do the driving when on duty with Goren _(The Faithful, The Insider)_

**Cathy Gale**


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER:** Saban, DC, Spelling/WB. Info comes from various Charmed sites. That's all._

**ALLIES PT. 2: The Charmed Ones **

**By **

**C.A. Turner**

Having aided the JLA on most of their cases, the Charmed Ones are receiving a special honor with their own special page. Here is a dossier on the Halliwell sisters:

The symbol of the Power Of Three. Three sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, defend innocents, and conquer demons and other nasties. Recently, they have begun to assist the Justice League of America on some of their more outrageous cases.

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell**

Prue Halliwell is the oldest of the Halliwell sisters. Prue is a perfectionist/work-aholic who tries to take time out to spend with her sisters especially after a crisis. When the worst happens, it is especially hard on Prue since she thinks of herself as the family protector. She is also seen as the strongest of the three, with the power of telekinesis, and astral projection. Prue Halliwell was an extremely dedicated person. This dedication went into every aspect of her life. When we first met Prue, her life was changing. She had just broken off her long time engagement with Roger. He was also her boss at a museum, and he fired her. Prue, being Prue, bounced right back. She landed a job at Buckland Auction House as an appraiser. Her immediate superiors were Rex and Hannah. Things soured when it was revealed that they wanted the powers of The Charmed Ones. With the help of Leo they vanquished the faux auctioneers. Through out the first year of her new life as a witch, Prue was constantly dealing with ex-love Andy Trudeau who was now a cop. This had Andy investigating the strange occurances around the Halliwell sisters. Just as it seemed that Andy and Prue were coming back together, Andy was killed by a demon. This left Prue wondering why she was trying to be a witch. She felt as if it were her fault that Andy died. With the help of her sisters, she moved past those feelings. Still at Bucklands, Prue began a relationship with Jack who was also an appraiser. The relationship started out as advisarial, but it soon became clear there was romance there. However, Prue was still going through changes and eventually broke up with Jack and left the auction house. Prue decided to give photography a try. It had been a long time love, and her first choice as a career. After a tangle with a darklighter, Prue landed a job at 415 magazine - a perfect fit. After Jack, Prue has never really connected with another boyfriend as of yet. She has thrown herself into her work, and her witchcraft. She is the most powerful of the sisters, and this sometimes makes her feel invincible. She is fiercely protective of every innocent she comes into contact with, doing everything she can to protect them. This includes facing many dangerous things, including the Angel of Death. In the end, Prue is simply doing what she is meant to be doing, protecting innocents.

Prue's powers

**Telekinesis**

Prue's first power was that of telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind. At first, Prue's telekinetic power was triggered by anger, and channeled through her eyes, she was able to move objects by staring at them and willing to move them, eventually, her powers grew and she became able to channel her powers through her hands; thus being able to use it more effectively. This power was originally channeled through her eyes, but as she grew stronger she learned to channel her power through her hands which gives her a greater degree of control.

Astral Projection

Prue later developed the power of astral projection, the ability to move herself with her mind and appear in two places at once. However, this power has limitations as Prue cannot use her power of telekinesis when she astral projects. Prue found herself being able to leave her body creating a copy of herself, this was triggered by her will to be in 2 places at once. The first time this happened she called it Astral Projection, but that definition did not fit this new aspect of her powers, here are a few theories that explain why it was not Astral Projection and what would be a more accurate definition for this new ramification: Astral Projection is the conscious projection of the astral body, there is a brief moment of "blackout" when the astral form leaves and when consciousness shifts from the body to the astral. It can be accomplished through specific meditations, the before sleep, during hypnosis or using special astral techniques such as PMR or charkas. In some cases it is spontaneous, bilocation is a HIGHLY advanced form of Astral Projection, which is when someone can project consciously their Astral body on the etheric plane, and be seen (not touched or touch others)

Cyrokinesis 

Recently, Prue developed the power of cyrokinesis, and could blow powerful blasts of freezing ice out of her mouth that would then turn any object they touched to ice.

**Piper Halliwell**

Exciting, highly emotional and very much alive, Piper Halliwell, the middle sister, is truly a creative chameleon. She can be dedicated, driven, spontaneous, or cautious -- whatever the situation calls and allows for. She is terribly big hearted and capable of great fellowship and devotion. Even though she can be shy and unassuming, she has many friends -- both male and female -- and truly is the life of the party, if not the planner. She is loyal and can keep a secret. In fact, she prefers to keep secrets, because Piper truly abhors conflicts on any level. The worst thing in the world to Piper Halliwell is the sound of two people engaged in an argument. She will throw up her hands in defeat -- even when she's right -- to avoid conflicts. She is great at mediating and arbitrating, and if her love of food hadn't steered her to a career in the culinary arts, she more than likely would have been a union negotiator or a goodwill ambassador. Piper would have made a huge dent in the divorce rate, if she had only become a marriage and family counselor.

Piper's good nature and big heart won't allow for competition with her siblings. Piper just wants everyone to get along and be happy, preferably in her presence. In the beauty pageant of life, Piper is "Miss Congeniality." She's a modern-day Sally Field, grateful to be liked. She never takes anyone or anything for granted.

Piper is so honest and trustworthy that she often finds herself in the awkward position of knowing everything about everyone. For some reason, people instantly trust her with their deepest, darkest, and most painful secrets. Poor Piper can't ride a cable car without knowing everything about her seatmate's medical history. The postman can't even deliver the mail without sharing his recent gambling addiction lapse, and Piper knows more about the customers in the restaurants she's worked in than even the most trusted of bartenders. Piper is not only a great listener, she's great at giving out solid advice -- when asked, of course. She's a younger, hipper Ann Landers, and if she were on the radio, she would most definitely give Dr. Frasier Crane a run for his money.

People-pleasing Piper's biggest problem, frankly, is saying "no" to anyone or any cause that needs her. It's not that Piper is spineless. Oh no, on the contrary, but Piper simply likes to help others. In fact, she takes their need for her as a sign of flattery. This is usually when the problems begin. Piper is so busy helping and doing for others that she often finds herself running late, being behind, and staying up all hours. Piper is always in some kind of jam. She constantly over commits herself and finds that she has planned far more than she is capable of doing. That's when she becomes nervous and anxious and begins doubting herself. It doesn't help that Piper isn't organized by nature. It's not her fault. Really, she simply doesn't have the time to "get it all together." She tries her best, making lists, buying organizers, etc., but it never really seems to work. She often finds herself making a list for the groceries only to wind up at the store without the list. Thankfully, Piper has the energy to sustain her many projects and demands…which is why Piper is the perfect chef. Endless creativity, long hours, and working in a hectic, fast-paced environment are perfect for the energetic Piper. She learned early on that food is a great healer and the silent but successful nurturer. Food comforted Piper a lot during her childhood. It was a way for Piper to get close to Grandmother Powell without intruding. It was also a way for Piper to avoid getting in the middle of Prue and Phoebe's endless fights. She could hide in the kitchen, baking away while they fought, then interrupt -- and often end -- their warring with some freshly baked cookies.

Unlike her sisters -- Prue, who was obsessed with making money but is now more concerned with her witchly duties, and Phoebe, who could care less about money -- Piper is content to make due with what she has. While she has never spent more than she makes, she never saves what she's earned. Happiness to Piper is paramount --happiness and keeping the peace. These two qualities make Piper the perfect girlfriend.

As we all know by now, Piper's boyfriend Jeremy seemed to adore just these qualities in Piper. And, as we also know, things with Jeremy didn't work out. It didn't help that he was a warlock from hell. Piper's relationship with Jeremy definitely affected her relationship with men. She was understandably nervous to get involved again, and went out of her way to make sure any subsequent dates were normal. Forget if they're single, employed, and don't live at home with mom, Piper's first concern is going to be: "are they human?" Until she met Leo.

Leo met Piper when he was assigned to be the whitelighter for the Halliwell sisters. And, although it is forbidden for a whitelighter and a witch to have a relationship, Piper and Leo fell in love. Their courtship was a rocky one and during one of their off-again periods, Piper began dating her next-door neighbor Dan. But, it wasn't long until Leo was back in Piper's life and the two were exploring their relationship to see where it will take them…The answer…marriage.

Which brings us to Piper's main power -- her ability to freeze time -- a power that is a direct result of her inability to be on time – ever, and another power, blowing things up, usually, at the beginning, when she was nervous. Thankfully, she has gotten a handle on this new ability. Unlike Prue, who is cautious, yielding, and respectful of her power, and younger sister Phoebe, who stays up late, waiting for "premonitions," Piper is downright terrified of her powers. She doesn't want to freeze time, and she certainly doesn't want to "freeze" or "explode" objects, people, or anything else. Unfortunately for Piper, she's able to do all of the above... and more!

Piper's powers

**Temporal Stasis**

Temporal stasis, the ability to stop time was Piper's first power. It was initially triggered when Piper panicked and through her hands up. As the power developed, Piper learned how to only freeze certain individuals, as well as being to unfreeze frozen objects or people at will.

Molecular Combustion

As Piper grew stronger, she developed the power of molecular combustion, the ability to blow objects or demons. This power is channeled through her hands in the same way as her power to freeze time is. Though a powerful power, usually an instant vanquish, higher level demons such as The Source are invulnerable to it.

**Phoebe Halliwell**

Whereas Prue is the Republican and Piper the Democrat, Phoebe Halliwell is the Liberal of the Halliwell family -- that is, she would be if she bothered to vote at all. Phoebe is a spontaneous, free-spirited young woman. She is a romantic and a dreamer with a rich, poetic imagination. She has no fear of anyone or anything. She'll try anything once, twice if she had a good time. Her motto is: "Don't complain, never explain." And she trusts herself -- always has, always will. She has an electric vitality and her intuition is remarkable, radiant and alive. It lends her an otherworldly sort of beauty. It is one of the strongest aspects of her whole character and is felt powerfully by everything she does.

More adjectives to describe Phoebe? She is adventurous, curious, charming, funny, magnetic, proud and completely confident. She's also a smart-ass and very rebellious. To her credit, she can make the best out of any situation, no matter how bad or hopeless it may seem. Phoebe is a true original, one of a kind, and happy to stay that way. It's not that Phoebe dances to the beat of a different drummer, she's dancing to an entirely different band!

Unlike Prue, with her refined sensibilities, Phoebe is more down to earth and easy going. She shops at thrift stores, has only now gotten a bank account (she never had any money until recently) and has had more "careers" in the last three years than Prue and Piper will ever have in their entire lives. She tried junior college, but was too restless to stay, thought briefly about becoming an airline stewardess, so she could travel around the world for free but hated the uniforms too much. Then the opportunity of moving to New York and staying with her best friend, GILLIAN, presented itself, and Phoebe left San Francisco. (It did not turn out as planned. Some friends should never live together. Phoebe didn't mind living with Gillian. What she minded was living with Gillian, Gillian's boyfriend, and Gillian's boyfriend's brother in a studio apartment). In truth, Phoebe didn't need any reason to leave San Francisco. Phoebe had grown tired of living under the shadow of the "perfect Prue" and wanted to move somewhere where no one knew her, or could compare her accomplishments to those of her sisters. Plus, Prue's fiance Roger had been calling her all the time, sending her flowers at her bartending job, hitting on her during cocktail hour, etc. Unfortunately for Phoebe, Prue found out about Roger's interest in Phoebe. Worse, Roger had lied to Prue, telling her that Phoebe was the one who was interested in him. Even though Roger persisted in his innocence, Prue saw through the lies, broke off their engagement, and forgave Phoebe. Still devastated and hurt, Phoebe quickly left town.

It was an easy move. Phoebe never really felt attached to family the way Prue or even Piper did. She wanted to travel, see the world, live life, not read about it in books, or see it on the silver screen. Phoebe recognized early on that she was different from her siblings. She hardly even looked like them and she didn't need Grandmother Powell's stares to realize that she took after her father, the man no one would talk about. Phoebe was the black sheep of the family in more ways than one and she knew it. She was also the baby of the family without any of the perks usually associated with being the baby: Phoebe was never spoiled -- in fact she got saddled with the hand-me-downs of Piper and Prue. But Phoebe always loved her sisters, try as she might to do otherwise. While outwardly and publicly she views Prue as judgmental and inflexible, secretly Phoebe admires, and even envies Prue. And what's not to like about Piper? Piper was always there for Phoebe; she even sent her money in New York after Phoebe and Company were evicted from the illegal sublet. Even then, when Phoebe was out on the street with barely enough cash to get home, she didn't panic or became fearful.

There's one more thing you should know about Phoebe. Phoebe went to New York for one other reason: she had reason to believe their father was alive and living somewhere in New York City and she was going to find him. What she found wreaked havoc on the lives of the Halliwell sisters.

Unfortunately, Phoebe's optimism has been known to lead her into careless behavior. Wherever Phoebe goes, there is bound to be a lot of turbulence. She's not the sort of person to make one simple career choice and then settle down in the normal nine-to-five world. Thankfully, her powerful will is up to the many responsibilities she takes on, and her natural extroversion will always keep her in the thick of things. Her intuitive sense is so highly developed and strong, she is able to anticipate events -- hence, Phoebe's witchcraft power: Phoebe has "premonitions" of the future. And, as she becomes more confident with her craft, she will be able to "see" the past, present and future. If Phoebe were to hold your watch, she could "see" your past, present and future. Unfortunately, Phoebe's power comes with a flaw: she will never be able to see her own future.

Phoebe's powers

**Premonition**

Phoebe's first power was that of premonition, the ability to see into the future. As Phoebe's power developed, she could also see the past and present as well. Now Phoebe's power has advanced, and she can actually move around and take part in her premonitions, although this does come at a price as she can now also be injured in her premonitions.

Levitation 

Phoebe later developed the power of levitation. This allows her to rise up from the ground, and travel in the direction of the momentum of the direction she was already moving in. She cannot however fly, although she did briefly have this power when a genie granted her a wish.

Fire Throwing

When Phoebe was in a past life, she was evil, and she had the power to throw jets of fire from her hands. This power was strong enough to vanquish most demons, although it didn't seem to effect very high level demons such as The Seer. She has recently developed this power in her current life, although it usually tends to come and go.

These are the individual powers of the Halliwell sisters in the MMPR/DC Universe. It is possible that these can grow, and they can become even more powerful. Maybe other abilities will be discovered in the future.

_**The Book Of Shadows**_

The Incantation to recieve their powers  
Episode: "Something Wicca This Way Comes"  
Cast by: Phoebe

Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of Magic is sought   
In this time and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power.   
Give us the power

The Spell to Switch Powers   
Episode: "Love Hurts"  
Cast by: Piper and later by Prue

Whats mine is yours, whats yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line  
I offer up this gift to share  
Switch our powers through the air

The Spell to Accelerate Time   
Episode: "Deja Vu All Over Again"  
Cast by: Prue 

Winds of time gather 'round  
Give me wings to speed my way   
Rush me on my journey forward  
Let tomorrow be today

The Spell to go back in time  
Episode: "The 70's Episode"   
Cast by: Phoebe

The Bond which was not to be done  
Give us the power to see it undone  
And turn back time  
to whence it was begun

The Spell by Melinda Warren to Lock up Matthew Tate  
Episode: "The Witch is Back"  
Cast by: Melinda Warren in the 1800's

Outside of Time  
Outside of Gain   
Know only Sorrow  
Know Only Pain

The Spell to summon Melinda Warren  
Episode: "The Witch is Back"   
Cast by: all 3 Sisters

Melinda Warren  
Blood of our Blood  
our Great Great Great Great Great Great  
Grandmother  
We Summon Thee

The Spell to return back home  
Episode: "The 70's Episode"  
Cast by: Grams first Time (Spell did not work)  
Cast by: Grams and mom (Spell did work)

A Time for Everything  
and to everything it's place  
Return what has been moved  
Through Time and Space

The Spell to send away The WoogyMan  
Episode: "The Woogyman"  
Cast by: Phoebe

I am light  
I am one too strong to Fight  
Return to Dark where Shadows Dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell.  
Go away and leave my sight  
and take this with this endless light 

The Truth Spell  
Episode: "The Truth is out there... and it hurts"  
Cast by: Prue

For those who want the truth revealed  
Open thy hats and secrets on seal  
From now and til its now again  
From now which the memories end  
For those who are now in this house  
Only truth will be heard from they mouths

The Spell to get rid of the Shapeshifters   
Episode: "Thank you for not Morphing"  
Cast by: Phoebe (than by all 3)

In the circle that is home  
Evil's gone and safety roams  
Rid these beings from our walls  
Save sisters 3  
now heed our call

The Spell To Vanquish Javna  
Episode: "I've Got You Under My Skin"  
Cast by: all 3 sisters

Evil Eyes look onto me,  
may they soon extinguish be.  
Bend thy will to the Power of Three,  
Eye of Earth, evil and the curse.

The Spell To Vanquish Jackson Ward (Ghost of Alcatraz)  
Episode: "The Power Of Two"   
Cast by: Prue

Ashes to Ashes,  
Spirit to Spirit.  
Take his soul,  
Banish this evil.

The Spell Attract a Lover   
Episode: "Dream Sorcerer"  
Cast by: Piper and Phoebe 

I conjure thee, I conjure thee.  
I am the queen, you are the bee.  
As I desire, so shall it be.

Episode 1- "Witch Trial"  
The Incantation to Recieve the Powers   
Cast by: all 3 sisters

Hear now the words of the witches   
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of Magic is sought  
In this time and in this hour  
We call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power.  
Give us the power

Episode 2- "Morality Bites"  
The Spell to Travel to the future  
Cast by: all 3 sisters

Hear these words, Hear the rhyme  
We send to you, This burning sign  
then our future selves will find, in another place and time

The Spell to Create a Door  
Cast by: Prue

When you find your passage blocked  
All you have to do is knock.

Episode 3- "The Painted World"  
The Smart Spell  
Cast by: Phoebe

Spirits send the words, from all across the land   
Allow me to absorb them, through the touch of either hand  
For 24 hours from 7 to 7,  
I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven.  
P.S.- There will be no personal gain

To Go inside the Painting  
Cast by: Prue, then Piper, and finally Phoebe  
Absolvo Amitto, Amplus Brevis, Sempler Mea  
(Translation from Latin into English: "To free what is lost say these words Mine Forever")

To Free those trapped inside the Painting   
Cast by: Phoebe  
Verva Omnes Liberant  
(Translation from Latin into English: "Words free us all")

Episode 5- "She's a man, Baby a Man!"  
The Spell to Attract the Succubus  
Cast by: Prue

By the forces of Heaven and Hell   
Drawn to us this women Fell  
Run from her fowl desire  
That she might perish as a moth to fire

Episode 6- "That Old Black Magic"  
The Spell to Disempower a Witch  
Cast by: Thiwatha  
Needed: Human Heart and A red Ribbon  
Before the passing of this hour take away all of their powers

Episode 7- "They're Everywhere"  
The Spell to Hear Secret Thoughts  
Cast By: Prue and Piper

As the flame lights shadows, And truth ends fear  
Open lost thoughts, To my willing ear  
May the smoke from this candle, And to everything it creep   
Bringing inner most voices, To my mind and speech

Episode 12- "Awakened"  
To Awaken Someone  
Cast by: Prue and Phoebe  
(You need a poppet and blood of the person to be awakened:)  
Troubled blood with sleep's unease  
Remove the cause of this disease  
Sleep eternal nevermore  
And shift this source of illness borne  
To this poppet whom none shall mourn

To Reverse the Awaken Spell  
(FYI: This page was next to the "Woogyman Spell")  
Cast by: Prue and Phoebe

What was awakened from its sleep  
Must once again slumber deep  
(These two next lines were not recited by Prue and Phoebe)  
Return to the disease to whence it came  
So life can ease back to the same 

Episode 13- "Animal Pragmatism"  
Spell To Turn Animals Into Men  
Cast by: Phoebe (Brooke, Andrea, and Tessa) 

From strike of 12 count 24,  
that's how long the spell is for,  
if to abate my lonely heart,  
and chant these gifts I thee impart

Spell That Turns Everyone into animals  
Cast by: Phoebe

Something wicked in our midst,  
in human form these spirits dwell,  
make them animals sayth this spell

To Reverse The Spell  
Cast by: Phoebe

Undo the magic acted here,  
reverse the spell so all is clear

Episode 14- "Pardon My Past"  
Past Life Spell  
Cast by: Phoebe 

Remove the chains of time and space  
And make my spirit soar  
Let these mortal arms embrace  
The life that haunts before

Spell to Curse Past Phoebe (so that her and Anton would never get together)  
Cast by: Past Piper and Prue

Evil Witch in my site-  
Vanquish thy self,  
Vanquish thy might,  
In this and every future life.

Phoebe's new version of the Past Life Spell  
(To interswitch two souls from present to past)

In this time and in this place  
Take this spirit I displace  
Bring it forth while I go back  
To inhabit a soul so black

Last spell recited by Phoebe  
(To interswitch souls from past to present)

In this time and in this place  
Take this spirit I displaced  
Bring me forth while she goes back  
To her soul so black

Episode 15- "Give Me A Sign"  
Give me a Sign  
Cast by: Phoebe

I beseech all powers above  
Send a sign to free my sister's heart  
One that will lead to her love. 

Episode 16- "Murphy's Luck"  
Good Luck Spell   
Cast by: Prue

From this moment on, your pain is erased   
Your bad luck as well  
Enjoy your good luck Maggie, You're free from this hell.

Episode 17- "How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans"  
Spell To Call On Cryto  
Cast by: Gail, Helen and Amanda

We call on the demon Cryto  
Reach back throughout the ages  
Humbled by his power, We invite him into our circle.

To Call On a Witch's Powers  
Cast by: Gail, Helen and Amanda and then by Piper, Phoebe and Prue

Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to Us who call you near, come to us and settle here.

Spell to Get Rid of Cryto  
Cast by: Phoebe

What witch has done and then undone  
Return this spirit back within  
and seperate him from his skin.

Episode 18- "Chick Flick"  
Spell to vanish Demon of Illusion  
Cast by: Phoebe

Evil that has travelled near,  
I call on you to disappear,  
Elementals hear my call, Remove this creature from these walls.

Episode 19- "Ex Libris"  
Spell to vanish Libris  
Cast by: Prue

Demon hide your evil face,  
Libris, die and leave no trace.

Episode 21- "Apocalypse, Not"  
To vanquish the Demon of Anarchy (of course, they used the wrong spell since they didn't know who and what they were dealing with at first.)   
Cast by: Piper and Phoebe

Sower of discord,  
Your works now must cease.  
I vanquish thee now,  
With these words of peace.

Episode 22- "Be Careful What You Witch For"  
The Spell To Vanquish the Dragon Demon  
Cast by: Piper,Phoebe and Prue

The Power of Three Will Set Us Free,   
The Power of Three Will Set Us Free,  
The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Episode 3: "Once Upon A Time"  
Spell to See The Unseen  
Cast By: Prue, Piper and Phoebe

In this tween time, this darkest hour  
we call upon this sacred power.  
3 together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown.  
In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our newfound eyes.

Episode 6: "Primrose Path"  
Spell to Release Vince's Pain  
Cast By: Prue

Free the impath  
Release his gift  
Let his pain be cast adrift 

Episode 8: "Sleuthing With the Enemy"   
Vanquishing Potion Incantation  
Cast By: All 3 sisters 

Spirits of Air, Forest and Sea  
Set us of this demon free;   
Beasts of hoof and Beasts of shell  
Drive this demon back to hell.

Spell to Call Balthazar  
Cast By: Prue and Piper 

Magic Forces black and white  
reaching out through space and light,  
be he far or be he near  
bring us the demon Balthazar here.

Episode 9: "Coyote Piper"   
Spell to kill the Alchemist  
Cast By: Prue, Phoebe, and Piper (when she was possessed)

Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone   
the Alchemist shall transform none,  
cruel scientist of evil born  
with this words face the firestorm.

Spell to Kill The Essence  
Cast By: All Three Sisters

Host soul reject this evil essence  
Let loves light end this cruel possession. 

Episode 11: "Blinded By The Whitelighter"   
Spell to kill Aimes  
Cast By: All Three Sisters

Time for amends and a victims revenge,  
cloning power turned sour,   
power to change turned to strange  
I'm rejecting your deflection.

Episode 12: "Wrestling with The Demons"   
Lost and Found Spell  
Cast By: Piper and Phoebe

Guiding spirits I ask your charity  
lend me your focus and clarity,  
Lead me to the one I cannot find  
restore that and my peace of mind. 

Spell to Find Tom  
Cast By: Phoebe

Show me the path to the one I cannot find  
to save Tom and restore Prue's peace of mind.

Spell to end the Lost and Found Spell  
Cast By: Phoebe

I return what I didn't want to find.  
Let it be out of sight, out of mind.

Episode 13: "Bride and Gloom"  
Spell to vanquish dark priestess  
Cast By: All Three Sisters

Powers of Light, Magic of Right,  
Cast this Blight, Into Foreverò³ Žight. 

Episode 16: "Death takes A Halliwell"  
Spell to vanquish the Seekers  
Cast By: All 3 sisters

Knowledge gained by murderous means  
is wisdoms bitter enemy.  
The mind that burns with stolen fire  
will now become your funeral pyre. 

Episode 17: "Prewitched"  
How to Preform a Seance  
Cast By: All 3 sisters

(NEED: 6 candles (white, purple), Burning cinnamon, Frankenscense and Sandle wood.)  
Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance.  
We ask that you commune with us and move among us.

Spell to mulitply "death" 9 times  
Cast By: All 3 sisters

9 times this evil has cheated death  
felt no pain and kept its breath.  
This warlock standing in our midst,  
let him feel what he has missed.


End file.
